


Tulipanes Jaspeados

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neighbors, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance, Running Away, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, estamos a la mitad de modo que... toca añadir tags!, posiblemente añada más tags al llegar a la mitad de la historia más o menos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Por razones de trabajo Naruto debe mudarse al extranjero a vivir. Allí conocerá a Sasuke, un joven arisco y ácido que, sin proponérselo, terminará convirtiéndose en alguien imprescindible para él.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium-sns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilium-sns).



> ¡Y llegó el 2018! Y yo miro hacia atrás en el tiempo y pienso... "¿pero cuantos siglos hace ya que la preciosa Lilium me pidió que le escribiese este fanfic?" y la única respuesta que me viene a la mente es "no lo sé--y me da pánico comprobarlo". Porque sí, porque mi lentitud es atroz, porque hace literalmente años que me lo pidió. Y ha esperado pacientemente durante todo este tiempo. Y yo simplemente siento que jamás podré ofrecerle nada que esté a su altura. Así que... Lilium, sé que no es mucho, y que llega muy tarde, pero-- ¿espero que por lo menos te distraiga un poquito? ¡Gracias por toda tu amabilidad y cariño! Significa mucho para mí.

Fue una sorpresa que la habitación resultase ser tan grande. Grata, por una parte, porque el alquiler era barato en comparación a los desorbitados precios de los alquileres en Tokyo, y... no tan grata, por otra parte, porque aquello resultaría en mucho más tiempo libre dedicado a la limpieza y mantenimiento del hogar del que Naruto habría quería dedicar. Al fin y al cabo él esperaba un piso mucho más pequeño por aquel precio y, ahora, aunque feliz por el chollo, se sentía incómodo al haber topado con un imprevisto.

  


Inspiró hondo y abrió los ojos, decidido. "De acuerdo," pensó. "Todo va a salir bien". Y caminó sus dos primeros pasos en su primer piso. (No era el primero, había salido del nido de la clásica casa familiar de dos plantas japonesa de su infancia cuando dejó Nagasaki y fue a estudiar la carrera universitaria a Tokyo, pero allí, debido a los precios y también a la desmesurada preocupación de sus padres, se había encontrado compartiendo un diminuto piso de dos habitaciones con otro estudiante algo mayor, un _senpai_ , de modo que... hm, sí, podría decirse que este era su _verdadero primer piso_ ).

  


La maleta le siguió, con el distintivo "rac-rac" de sus ruedas, en su inspección de las estancias. Una amplia habitación central, de paredes blancas y suelo de madera, una pequeña cocina restaurada, simple y funcional, dos habitaciones espaciosas, ya amuebladas, una como dormitorio con una amplia cama doble y armario de madera empotrado, la otra como escritorio, ya con su mesa, una cómoda silla de oficina, un mueble con cajones para ordenar papeles, una estantería e incluso un panel de corcho en la pared. El cuarto de baño no era muy grande pero tenía todo lo necesario. Excepto una bañera. "Estos occidentales y sus estúpidas duchas... Si es que no saben relajarse" maldijo. Pero bueno, no estaba mal. Nada mal.

  


Volvió al dormitorio y abrió la maleta en el suelo, junto a la cama. ¡Por alguna parte se tenía que empezar! Sacó el cargador del smartphone y el de la tablet y los dejó en la mesilla de noche, más tarde los dejaría en la mesilla del salón pero ahora… por ahora aquella era una misión imposible. Sacó el smartphone del bolsillo de su chaqueta y… “oh, ¡mierda! El adaptador. Dónde cojones está el maldito adaptador”. Rebuscó en la maleta, esparciendo ropa interior limpia, la camisa ya arrugada (“malditas maletas da igual como dobles la ropa siempre llega hecha un higo grr”) que llevaba a mano para el día siguiente, una libreta y un bolígrafo (“por lo que pueda pasar” había dicho Kushina), la carpeta con los papeles importantes, el nuevo tomo del manga de vampiros contra zombies que estaba leyendo, un mapa de Berlín (“no te fíes tanto de la tecnología, hijo” había dicho Minato, sentado en el sofá, iphone en mano, jugando al _estúpido_ Neko Atsume, “no se sabe cuando te puede fallar”), la cámara reflex en su funda con las mascotas de sus respectivas prefecturas —Nagasaki y Aichi— que Sakura se había empeñado en colgar del asa, una caja de condones (“¡hey! nunca se sabe si sabrás encontrar dónde comprarlos ni si entenderás las tallas en el extranjero”), un pequeño neceser con el cepillo de dientes, un peine, gel y champú, su indispensable producto para el pelo, maquinilla de afeitar, el cortador de uñas, etc, etc, la 3DS, una corbata enrollada en el rincón, una pequeña toalla de mano, ¡el adaptador! “Maldito adaptador tocapelotas, ¡al fondo tenía que ir!”.

  


Dejó el smartphone cargando en la mesilla de noche y decidió que, tal vez, debería comenzar su batalla contra la montaña — _literal_ — de cajas de cartón embaladas y precintadas. El sólo mirarlas ya le succionaba la fuerza vital… si pudiese multiplicar su cuerpo de algún modo terminaría mucho antes. Resopló y se acercó a la cocina a investigar. Como decía en la página web a través de la que había tramitado el alquiler del piso los armarios estaban vacíos, la nevera también. Aunque debía agradecer que el dueño, el tipo de la agencia inmobiliaria o quién fuese que lo había hecho se hubiese molestado en venir y dejarla ya encendida y lista para su uso a su llegada. Peeero también estaba vacía. Así que no había más tiempo para remolonear: tocaba desempacar, encontrar los platos, cazuelas, cubiertos y demás y aventurarse por las calles de Berlín para encontrar un supermercado económico que proveyese su cocina de comida digna (no, la comida del avión no era digna en absoluto).

  


Estiró los músculos de sus hombros, espalda y brazos entrelazando los dedos de sus manos tan alto como pudo y se acercó con pasos indecisos hacia la caja que había más cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Tiró de la cinta adhesiva de embalaje y la dejó caer en el suelo, abrió las tapas de la caja de cartón y encontró… su colección de manga gore. Ups. Esa no era. Resignado cargó la caja hasta la habitación escritorio y la dejó en un rincón. Más tarde ya pensaría qué hacer con las cosas que tenían que ir en aquella habitación, ahora había cosas más importantes por hacer. Volvió a la sala de estar y abrió la siguiente caja. ¡Su ropa! Aquella era más útil. Y más grande… La arrastró por el suelo de madera hasta detenerla justo frente al armario del dormitorio. En la maleta de mano ya tenía la ropa que necesitaba para el día siguiente, la ropa del armario podía esperar. La siguiente caja contenía toallas, sábanas y otras cosas del estilo. Y “joder, mierda” aquello había sido una gilipollez. Las sábanas de su minúscula cama individual de Tokyo no iban a servir absolutamente para nada ahora. Tenía que recordar comprar sábanas de repuesto para la cama doble antes de terminar la semana o su madre le llenaría el oído de gritos e insultos por guarro si no cambiaba las sábanas por lo menos una vez por semana. Suerte que la cama venía con un juego y que quién fuese que había venido a preparar el piso para la entrada de Naruto, muy amablemente, ya la había dejado lista para usar. La cuarta caja estaba llena de videojuegos, algunos viejos CD de cuando aún compraba música en físico, un par de novelas ligeras, el libro manual sobre sapos y ranas de Europa que le había regalado su padrino años atrás y que creyó propicio traerse consigo ahora que iba a vivir en Europa (¿por qué no?) y muchas otras tonterías que le divertirían y le harían sentir en casa cuando tuviese tiempo de estar pendiente de sus hobbys. Pero ahora _no_. Caja con herramientas, un termómetro de pared, el botiquín, el secador de pelo, ¡la plancha!, con su tabla pequeña además. ¡Genial! Por lo menos mañana no tendría que atender a su primer día de trabajo con la camisa arrugada. Era un alivio. Y es que malditas maletas de mano y malditas camisas que se arrugan con sólo mirarlas. Y una alegría trae otra, dicen, porque la siguiente caja era la del menaje de cocina.

  


Naruto cargó la caja hasta la encimera junto a la vitrocerámica y comenzó a sacar sartenes, ollas, cazuelas, platos (que su madre y él mismo habían envuelto cuidadosamente en papel de periódico y plástico de burbujas), cubiertos, cuchillos de cocina, el cucharón, su _adorada_ taza con el logo de Gundam Unicorn, vasos (tan bien envueltos como los platos), la tabla de cortar, y, del fondo de la caja… ¡la batidora!, oh, y también el calentador de agua eléctrico y la tetera. Genial. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarles un sitio. Y así comenzó a colocar los objetos dentro de los armarietes de la cocina en un orden caótico: no había meditado previamente qué método seguir de modo que se limitó a ir metiendo las cosas para dejar de tenerlas en medio. La batidora con las sartenes, los platos con las ollas, los cubiertos en el cajón (eso sí), la taza en un estante especial sólo para ella, el calentador de agua… ese podía quedarse junto al microondas. Y, sin darse cuenta, pasó dos horas organizando la cocina y distribuyendo cajas por todo el piso.

  


Arrastró los pies (oh, no. No se había dado cuenta de que no se había quitado los zapatillas deportivas hasta ahora. Y dicen que “en Roma haz como los romanos” pero… nah, había costumbres japonesas que era mejor no desechar tan pronto. Al día siguiente, cuando tuviese todo organizado y pudiese tirar las cajas de cartón para reciclar, ya pasaría el aspirador y dejaría el suelo limpito otra vez. Porque… ¿había aspirador, verdad? ¿Iba incluido, no? El microondas lo iba. ¡Tenía que haber un aspirador en algún maldito rincón! Anda, pues sí. Qué alivio. En la cocina había una puerta blanca que había pasado por alto: daba a una habitación diminuta de paredes de cemento, una diminuta ventana, una lavadora y cuerdas que iban de una pared a la contraria para… ¿tender la ropa? supuso. Y en un rincón de aquel cuartucho minúsculo había un aspirador. Parecía bastante nuevo. ¡Yay! Pues eso, que por ensuciar el suelo con sus zapatillas deportivas nuevas por un día… no pasaba nada) hasta el dormitorio, cogió la camisa y la colgó en el armario, o eso pretendía hacer porque _no_ había perchas. Y él no había traído ninguna. Otra cosa a la lista de “próximas compras urgentes”. Pues nada. La dejó tan plana como supo sobre una de las cajas de cartón que había esperando ser vaciadas, ordenadas y desechadas pronto, con intención de plancharla al día siguiente por la mañana; ahora estaba cansado para entretenerse con eso. Cogió su neceser repleto del suelo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió el armario tras el espejo y metió dentro todas las cosas que había traído en el neceser, excepto los productos para el pelo y el gel de baño que repartió entre la repisa de la ducha y la de la pica. Fue a buscar un vaso de cristal a la cocina y colocó su cepillo de dientes dentro. Por ahora serviría. Encontró el secador de pelo y un par de toallas entre las cajas de su dormitorio y los llevó al lavabo: colgó las toallas de las barras metálicas para colgar, precisamente, ¡sorpresa! toallas. Obviamente. Y guardó el secador en el armario tras el espejo. Se cepilló los dientes, por hacer algo, y para tranquilizar sus nervios y lograr hacer un poco más suyo aquel cuarto de baño desconocido y extraño que se reflejaba frío y sin personalidad en el espejo. Hacía horas que no había comido nada, tenía los dientes limpios, pero, por alguna razón, los sentía sucios e incómodos. Tal vez era, precisamente, porque lo único que se había llevado a la boca en las últimas siete horas era aquel botellín de agua (de una marca que nunca antes había oído nombrar y que tenía un sabor distinto a las marcas de agua que conocía y compraba en Japón) del quiosco junto a la estación de autobuses en la que se había bajado al llegar, al fin, al centro de la ciudad desde el aeropuerto de Tegel. Hizo gárgaras con agua del grifo y cuando sintió su boca algo más fresca volvió a colocar el cepillo de dientes en el vaso y los abandonó en la pica del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta del mismo tras de sí.

  


Volvió por enésima vez al dormitorio y desenchufó el smartphone de la corriente para llevárselo consigo a la estancia principal de la casa, ahora ya más despejada, que consistía en una sala de estar-comedor. Se dejó caer en el sofá sin control sobre su propio cuerpo, cansado por el largo viaje, las emociones, el estrés, las horas de esfuerzo físico (cargando cajas y ordenando) y mental (encontrar la parada del bus en el aeropuerto, lidiar con monedas desconocidas, descubrir en qué parada de la ciudad debía bajar, encontrar el camino hasta el piso…) y dejó que su cabeza se hundiese en la comodidad de los cojines decorativos del sofá. Dejó caer la mano hasta el suelo (no estaba muy lejos) y soltó los dedos, dejó de hacer fuerza alguna con ellos y sintió como el dispositivo móvil se deslizaba entre ellos lentamente hasta caer sobre la alfombra. Contempló el techo de la estancia distraídamente. Era tan blanco como todas las paredes del piso. Lo único que interrumpía su eterna y lisa blancura era la lámpara sobre la mesa del comedor.

  


—Quiero comer, hacerme una paja, … y dormir —se lamentó en un murmuro.

  


El techo seguía tan blanco como unos segundos atrás. Era obvio. Por mucho que lo mirase no cambiaría de color ni se convertiría en el techo de su piso de Tokyo ni en el de su habitación en casa, en Nagasaki. Y ¿quién había puesto aquella lámpara allí? Era fea con avaricia. Aunque, pobre lámpara, seguramente hacía bien su trabajo de lámpara y, si la miraba mejor, tampoco era tan horrorosa. Extraña. Sólo eso. Nah, ni siquiera era extraña. Era solo que en Japón no solían usarse diseños como aquel. Sí, estaba sintiendo nostalgias. Ya. ¡Pero si acababa de llegar! Suspiró con pesadez, enfadado (decepcionado) consigo mismo, y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué habría sido de Kiba y Shika? ¿Seguirían viviendo en Nagasaki? Debería haber contactado con ellos durante los pasados cinco años en lugar de hacerse una nueva vida de universitario y tokyota y abandonar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Un día de estos tendría que mandarle un mensaje a Kiba (si se lo mandaba a Shika no tendría respuesta hasta dentro de un par de semanas, era un vago de cuidado el bueno de Shika). Aunque el problema de escribirle a Kiba es que era una de aquellas personas que contestaban lo que les daba la gana en lugar de aquello que les preguntabas. Bueh, sea como sea, lo único que quería era saber que estaban bien. Y algún cotilleo, aquello siempre era bienvenido. ¿Tal vez Shika habría conseguido ligarse a Temari de una buena vez? ¿O tal vez habría dejado de ignorar los avances de Ino y habría terminado cediendo? ¡Hablando de Ino! (o pensando en ella) El día en que él y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que tenían una conocida en común… ¡qué día! Aquel día comprendió de verdad de la buena lo que se siente cuanto te das cuenta de que, efectivamente, el mundo es un pañuelo. También tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Sakura para decirle que había llegado bien. Pero mejor mañana. Así podría contarle qué tal el trabajo. Oh, mierda… el trabajo. ¿Debería ponerse a estudiar? ¿Preparar un discurso de presentación? ¿Preparar el papeleo? ¡Qué estrés!

  


Abrió los ojos de golpe y cerró el puño con fuerza en la tela de la camiseta de algodón de color amarillo con la frase “COOL GUY” en letras azules fluorescentes que llevaba puesta, sobre su estómago.

  


—Paso de la paja. Comer y dormir. Dormir toda la vida. Sep.

  


Se dio media vuelta en el sofá y observó con ojos perezosos la mesilla de cristal frente a sus ojos, y más allá, en la pared contraria, el enorme televisor de pantalla curvada. ¡Joder, qué pasada! Y el mueble de madera en el que reposaba la pantalla con su correspondiente cajón para los cables. El salón era bastante bonito ahora que lo miraba bien (en horizontal pero… ¿también cuenta como “bien”, no?). Comenzaba a pensar que podría sentirse a gusto viviendo en aquel sofá. Además la estancia era luminosa. Jodidamente grande (malditas sesiones de limpieza y aspirador tendría que tragarse en un futuro no tan lejano…) pero acogedora. No, acogedora no era la palabra. Era espaciosa, amplia, un lugar en el que se podía respirar, que no te hacía sentir atrapado y encerrado. Y aquello era algo positivo, para Naruto. Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó sobre sus codos y observó la estancia una vez más. Sí, no estaba mal. Y joder ahora entendía toda la luz: las ventanas eran _enormes_. Muy enormes. Ocupaban prácticamente toda la pared del fondo y llegaban casi desde el techo hasta prácticamente el suelo. Las cortinas, también blancas, dejaban entrar más luz y ayudaban a reflejarla por el resto de paredes. Se levantó del sofá con curiosidad y se acercó en un par de largos pasos atléticos hasta la ventana para ver cuál era el paisaje que se veía desde su piso. Hmmm-- calles berlinesas normales y corrientes. ¿Qué había esperado de todos modos? Tonto de él. Aún así volvió hasta el sofá para coger el smartphone del suelo con intención de echar una foto para mandársela luego a su madre y a los amigos. Desbloqueó la pantalla y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿No tenía conexión a internet? Pero… ¿¡había contratado un servicio para poder llamar y navegar desde el extranjero?! ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿EH? Calma, calma. En el piso debía haber WiFi, ¿no? Y ahí comenzó la feroz búsqueda del WiFi (router, modem o la mierda que fuese que tenía que haber instalada en algún rincón). Pero, tras revisar todas las paredes, cada rincón y esquina del suelo, detrás de todos los muebles, Naruto tuvo que aceptar lo innegable: la batalla de Naruto vs WiFi… había sido una derrota de Naruto y una victoria de… de quién fuese. Del cabrón que lo había dejado sin conexión y sin datos y lejos de todo y encima… aún más lejos de todo… (desconectado)

  


Se revolvió el pelo con rabia, con enfado, frustración, cansancio. Y decidió que en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Mañana. Mañana sería otro día. Y mañana lidiaría con todo lo que fuese urgente. Dejó el smartphone sobre la mesilla de cristal del salón (“estos occidentales y sus pesadas e imprácticas mesas de cristal… ¿tanto les cuesta hacerlas de madera?”) y se acercó a la ventana una vez más. Observó los árboles de la calle a través del cristal, la calle amplia que se extendía metros más abajo, a sus pies, el bloque de pisos más bajo que había frente al suyo, el balcón. ¿El balcón? ¡Oh! _Oh_. Naruto había olvidado c _ompletamente_ que el piso que había alquilado tenía balcón. ¡Qué atontado! ¡Tenía balcón! _Ow yeah_. Con ilusión abrió la puerta (que era la única parte de la estructura uniforme de la ventana que llegaba al suelo del salón, obviamente) y salió al aire frío de Berlín. Desde su balcón el aire no parecía ni mucho menos tan inhóspito como lo había parecido al bajarse del autobús en el centro de la ciudad. Aquí era casi agradable, casi. Apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla metálica e inspiró hondo. Olía a ciudad, pero era un olor fresco, que despejaba la cabeza. ¿Tal vez sería por los muchos árboles que había en todas las calles de la ciudad? ¿O por el clima frío del país? ¿O porque, aunque era grande, aún estaba muy lejos de ser la ciudad monstruosa que era Tokyo?

  


“Clack-- ras ras ras”, oyó a sus espaldas.

  


Naruto se dio la vuelta, asustado, y entonces fue cuando se percató de que su balcón no era su balcón. O sea, sí era _su_ balcón. Pero también era el balcón de los vecinos. Ambos balcones estaban interconectados, juntos, no había valla de hierro separándolos, ni un alto seto, ni una mampara, nada. De hecho ni siquiera era correcto decir que estaban juntos o interconectados porque en realidad, la única realidad era que… existía un solo balcón al que tenían acceso dos vecinos distintos. Insólito. Aquello era _insólito_. Al día siguiente (junto a las otras trescientas mil cosas que tenía por hacer y remediar) tendría que llamar al imbécil de la agencia inmobiliaria y pedirle explicaciones: aquello no podía quedar así. ¿Qué pasaba si los vecinos eran unos locos que entraban en _su_ piso sin permiso a través del balcón? ¿Qué pasaba si---

  


\---si… si su vecino era jodidamente apuesto. Sí, era un tío. Uno muy, pero que muy guapo.

  


—¡H-ho- hola! —sonrió, con torpeza, aún sorprendido.

  


El otro chico alzó los ojos y lo miró. Parecía _muy_ molesto (mucho).

  


—Ah, mierda. Uhm-- ¿hello? Espera, esta me la sé, mierda… —farfulló— ¡Guten tag! —gritó y entonces se mordió la lengua. El otro chico, con su ridículo peinado de guaperas fashioneta, y sus imposibles ojos negros, delineados con lápiz negro (porque eso era maquillaje, ¿no? El tío iba maquillado como los rockeros de las revistas para chicas. Jo-der.) y sus labios largos, prietos, dibujando una línea recta e inexpresiva, lo miraba con clara molestia, sin _disimular_ el fastidio de tener un vecino nuevo.

  


“Menudo Gilipollas, con mayúscula”.

  


—Ah, mierda. Eso es “buenos días”…

  


Naruto se revolvió el pelo, estresado y sin ideas y sonrió con tanta naturalidad como pudo (estaba fingiendo pero sonreír se le daba bien, no podía estarle costando mucho ofrecer una sonrisa falsa que no pareciese _tan_ falsa, ¿no?).

  


El otro chico se agachó en el rincón más alejado de Naruto de su propio balcón, de su mitad del balcón, de… ¡de lo que fuera caray! y echó un vaso de agua directamente en la tierra de la planta que había allí, toda solitaria, en la esquinita.

  


—… deb- creo que deberías- ay, mierda. I think you should water the leaves instead. Not just the soil —aventuró sin mucho énfasis en la voz—. ¿Cómo se dice esto en alemán? —farfulló molesto consigo mismo por no haberse puesto más en serio con el idioma.

  


El chico se puso en pie abruptamente, provocando que Naruto diese un pequeño salto involuntario hacia atrás. Se acercó con pasos y mirada fieros y señaló una línea de baldosas con precisión. La línea que Naruto estaba pisando con el pie.

  


—La próxima vez que cruces la línea y pises mi balcón te denunciaré —escupió con voz gruñona, profunda y sexy (aunque Naruto estaba seguro al 100% de que el “sexy” venía de serie y no era intencionado en absoluto, no en aquella situación, nop, nop) y tal como había llegado se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cerrando su puerta corredera de acceso al balcón con un golpe seco y duro.

  


Dejando a Naruto estupefacto, asustado, impresionado, avergonzado, ridículo y terriblemente solo en el balcón. La súbita soledad se volvió insoportable de golpe. Y el frío soplo de aire que acarició su nuca le produjo un desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente rodeó sus brazos con las manos y los frotó.

  


—P-pero… ¡¿pero será gilipollas!?

  


Una fuerte bolsa de rabia comenzó a crecer en el interior de su estómago y el frío se opacó.

  


—Pedazo de gi-li-po-llas. Já.

  


Se mordió el labio con una mueca, incrédulo. Asimilando el momento que había vivido apenas un minuto atrás. Dio un puñetazo en la baranda de metal y volvió a entrar en su piso. Imitando al gilipollas del vecino y dando un portazo aún mayor. A él no le ganaba nadie. ¿Quién se había creído que era aquel idiota? ¿Se creía que podía ser un borde de mierda con todo el mundo solo porque era un poco guapo? _¿Pe- ¡pero quién cojones se creía que era?!_

  


Y entonces, sentado en el sofá, escribiendo con rabia y brusquedad un mail (que no podría mandar hasta el día siguiente porque no tenía datos _ni_ WiFi) al de la agencia inmobiliaria, se dio cuenta de algo. El vecino. El vecino guapo y gilipollas… ¡le había hablado en japonés!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de la nueva vida de Naruto :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque personalmente es el capítulo que más me costó sacar adelante solo puedo cruzar los dedos y desear que para vosotros no sea muy aburrido de leer... Ya sabéis, todas las historias necesitan sus capítulos de introducción y transición.

La alarma despertador del smartphone se activó y comenzó a sonar insistente con su insoportable “pi pi pi pi pi”. Naruto abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato, apretándolos con fuerza, arrugando los párpados y sus gruesas cejas rubias. La luz que entraba en el dormitorio era demasiado brillante. Y, sobretodo, había _demasiada_ luz. Gruñó en voz baja, molesto, y se dio la vuelta dentro de la cama, subiendo el edredón nórdico un poco más, cubriéndose la cabeza con él. Pero aquel método no sirvió para opacar el insoportable sonido del despertador pues el muy hijo de (censurado) había comenzado a augmentar progresivamente el volumen de sus pitidos. Con un gran suspiro de desesperación Naruto descubrió su cabeza y su pecho de golpe y abrió los ojos. La pila de cajas frente al armario empotrado, la ventana sin cortinas, la cama doble, la impersonal mesilla de noche a su izquierda. Oh, era cierto. Estaba en Berlín. Alargó el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió el smartphone; con fluido deslizar del dedo índice apagó la alarma y dejó caer el aparato en la cama. Durante unos instantes se quedó allí, inmóvil y aturdido, asimilando la noticia. Estaba en su propio piso, su primer piso, en el extranjero, en Alemania, dónde todos hablaban alemán (y él no), y hoy era su primer día de trabajo. Ohhhh mierda. No había tiempo de asimilar ni de contemplar ni de nada. Ya tendría tiempo de todo ello más tarde: ahora lo único que podía hacer era levantarse y actuar.

  


Puso los pies en el suelo y pisoteó sus zapatillas deportivas nuevas que ya no recordaba estaban ahí tiradas de cualquier modo, las apartó de un puntapié y entonces sintió la agradable sensación del suelo de madera en la planta de sus pies por primera vez. Hm. No estaba mal. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto. Se puso en pie y estiró su cuerpo perezosamente. A pesar del aturdimiento y los sueños inconexos que medio recordaba haber tenido no había dormido mal, era un buen colchón. Moviendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro para estirar los músculos del cuello caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se plantó frente al espejo, apoyando ambas manos en los bordes de la pica y bostezó grande y sonoro. Observó su cabello revuelto y sus ojos soñolientos, llenos de legañas. Se le habían hinchado un poco los mofletes y los labios al dormir y unas molestas bolsas se habían instalado bajo sus ojos. Suspiró y levantó la tapa del retrete. El día anterior no había usado el retrete… ¡qué malo era el estrés! Tenía que relajarse y comenzar a hacer todo con normalidad. Ir de vientre era importante. Mientras miraba el agua limpia del fondo del retrete se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y de que no importaba si ayer había ido o no porque ahora tampoco tenía ganas pero se estaba meando, _mucho_. Así que optó por dejar de pensar y actuar. Levantó la goma del pantalón de su pijama de tela fina y liberó su pene con la otra mano. Y entonces observó con fascinación su pis caer en la taza durante largo, largo tiempo. ¿Cuántas horas hacía que no había meado? Demasiadas. Se sentía deshidratado. Ayer bebió demasiado poco. Cuando terminó tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos… no había jabón para las manos, genial (usó el gel de ducha). Tenía que ir al supermercado hoy sin falta. Mientras lavaba su cara para despejarse y luego aplicaba su producto para mantener la piel fresca y deshinchar las ojeras, su estómago rugió. Como un león feroz. Cierto, al final, ayer, no había cenado. Su enfado con el mundo había sido tan grande que se había metido en la cama a dormir pronto. Trató de domesticar su cabello rebelde con algo de gel y cuando se dio por satisfecho se cepilló los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño.

  


Enchufó la plancha con el adaptador y esperó a que se calentase mientras se vestía los calcetines negros, los boxers de color amarillo limón, el pantalón tejano nuevo… y buscaba los zapatos de vestir en una de las cajas (que evidentemente resultó ser una de las que estaban más abajo del montón). Cuando los encontró los analizó unos instantes, no se habían aplastado nada con el traslado de modo que se los calzó sin abrillantarlos (aún no necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo) y se puso manos a la obra con la camisa mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que sonaba en televisión a menudo durante su infancia. No sabía por qué le había venido a la cabeza tan repentinamente pero tampoco quiso indagar en ello, si lo hacía se pondría sentimental y nostálgico y no podía permitírselo a aquellas horas de la mañana. Cuando la tuvo bien lisita y tibia apagó la plancha y la dejó en pie, enfriándose sola; metió los brazos en las mangas de la camisa, deleitándose en la sensación placentera de vestirse con ropa recién planchada y la abotonó hasta su cuello, dejando solamente los dos botones superiores desabrochados, tratando de dar un toque informal-elegante a su look. Finalmente se puso la chaqueta de vestir negra encima y guardó la corbata en el bolsillo de esta por si cambiaba de opinión más tarde. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el maletín con el portátil y metió los papeles dentro, el paraguas, el cargador del smartphone. El smartphone y la cartera (con las llaves, claro) al bolsillo de la chaqueta. Dio un último repaso visual a la habitación, buscando con la mirada, escaneando las pertenencias a la vista. Probablemente tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Sí, estaba listo (teóricamente) para afrontar aquel reto. Inspiró profundo y se dio un suave golpe con el puño en el pecho para infundirse valor. “Ánimo Naruto”. Caminó hasta la puerta de su nuevo primer piso y echó una ojeada rápida a su alrededor, a esa vista aún tan poco familiar pero que en su interior ya se estaba haciendo suya. Apretó los ojos y espiró antes de disponerse a abrirla.

  


Agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. Aún tenía tiempo, era temprano. Podría buscar un lugar para desayunar decentemente y encontrar la oficina con tiempo de sobras—por si había algún imprevisto (imprevistos tales como… perderse por el camino, por ejemplo (que podía pasar)). Y abrió la puerta tratando de dejar toda la inseguridad y nervios en el piso y salió al rellano con decisión. “Vamos Naruto, tú puedes, con dos cojones” se dijo poniendo su mejor cara de hombre seguro de sí mismo (aunque sabía que era todo una actuación).

  


Y se encontró con el vecino Gilipollas en toda la puta cara.

  


Vaya manera de mieeeerda de empezar el día. Toda la rabia que había sentido el día anterior volvió a aparecer en su estómago, como el mejunje ardiente y burbujeante del caldero de una bruja de película de Disney, poniendo su cuerpo en tensión.

  


El vecino subía el último escalón de las escaleras, visiblemente cansado. Miró de reojo a Naruto y pasó de largo, el muy gilipollas pasó de largo, como si no supiese quién era Naruto, el cabronazo de él le ignoró en toda la cara y pasó de largo en dirección a _su_ puerta (que estaba prácticamente pegada a _la_ _suya_ ), buscando las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus estrechos pantalones de pitillo. Y joder ¡qué pantalones!, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. La expresión cansada en su rostro y su andar inelegante ayudaron a Naruto a cerrar la puerta de su piso sin dar un portazo rabioso. No, él era mejor que eso. El vecino necesitó dos intentos antes de lograr meter la llave en la ranura y Naruto decidió ser civil.

  


—Buenos días —dijo con su voz más cortés.

  


El otro detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos, casi parecía sorprendido, entonces miró a Naruto de reojo otra vez y murmuró un suave “buenas noches” antes de abrir su puerta y encerrarse en su piso sin pausa. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Noches? ¿Se le estaría olvidando el japonés? ¿Habría tenido un lapsus? ... _bah_ , qué mas daba. No era asunto suyo.

  


Se acercó al ascensor y cuando le dio al botón de llamada y no ocurrió absolutamente nada se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, el vecino había subido por las escaleras. Mierda. El ascensor estaba averiado. Qué _jodidamente_ bien. Y eso que el día anterior había funcionado con normalidad… Naruto supuso que debía alegrarse de que no se hubiese estropeado cuando él subió con la maleta ayer. Eso habría sido… una putada muy grande. Suspiró resignado y bajó las malditas escaleras a paso ligero. Cuando llegó abajo y abrió la puerta a la calle un viento gélido azotó su rostro sin piedad. Joder qué frío hacía en Berlín a aquellas horas de la mañana. Aunque el frío no le asustaba especialmente de modo que cuadró los hombros con decisión y comenzó a avanzar por la calle en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana (que había visto al pasar en autobús ayer y que, además, era una de las razones que le habían llevado a decidirse por alquilar aquel piso y no otro: tener una parada de metro cercana era siempre un plus, sobretodo si la línea que pasaba por allí era una línea directa a la oficina en la que iba a trabajar).

  


Mientras avanzaba, con decisión pero con aquella pequeña sensación de inseguridad, de mundo nuevo por conocer, palpitándole en el pecho, comenzó a fijarse en el resto de viandantes. Era curioso como algo tan mundano y fácilmente ignorable en tu ciudad de origen se convertía en algo tan exótico y fascinante en el extranjero. Los berlineses se dirigían hacia las paradas del autobús, la estación del metro, sus propios coches… con rostros desprovistos de sonrisas, expresiones tan grises como la misma ciudad, silenciosos, y eficaces. Nadie tenía tiempo que perder a aquellas horas, todos tenían un objetivo concreto; habían salido de sus camas para enfrentar el frío del exterior porque tenían algo que hacer. Naruto se sintió… extranjero. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió distinto, alieno a aquello que ocurría a su alrededor, forastero de todo aquel tejido de acciones y reacciones prediseñadas de todos a su alrededor. Y recordó, con el cariño con el que se recuperan los recuerdos lejanos, el primer día que pisó Tokyo. Inspiró profundo, y al encontrarse frente a la estación del metro que buscaba comenzó a bajar los escalones con decisión, adentrándose en las entrañas de la tierra, en el interior (literal) de su nueva ciudad.

  


  


El barrio en el que se encontraba su oficina era una zona despejada, mucho más moderna, con edificios altos de estructuras acristaladas, lleno de plazas y plazoletas entre los edificios, de rincones luminosos en los que —muy inteligentemente— podía encontrarse una infinidad de cafeterías, restaurantes y demás; claramente tratando de atraer a las numerosísimas personas que trabajaban en los altos edificios de oficinas a sus locales. Naruto decidió tomar su desayuno en una pequeña cafetería con decoración de apariencia rústica (aunque obviamente era todo falso), acogedora y tranquila. Café con leche y pan alemán de semillas con queso y embutido, un pretzel duro y zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Mientras se terminaba el café y el último bocado del pretzel comprobó de nuevo la dirección a la que tenía que ir consultándoselo a la camarera que, al parecer, estaba más que dispuesta a serle de ayuda y a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo con el inglés para que ambos lograsen comunicarse con éxito. Ya más tranquilo y aún con tiempo de sobra respiró hondo por primera vez desde hacía largos días y se permitió mirar a través del acristalado de la cafetería hacia el cielo grisáceo de la mañana invernal. Una misteriosa sensación de sosiego se apoderó de él. Ahora era el momento de los nervios, ¿no? En unos pocos minutos tendría que abandonar la cafetería y enfrentarse a la dura prueba. Pero no. Se encontraba en paz y relajado. Era como si ya hubiese logrado desprenderse de todas las inseguridades e incertidumbres de la aventura; de algún modo ya se sentía de pleno en ella, partícipe de su nueva vida.

  


El aire frío contra su rostro le proporcionó la brizna de valor que le faltaba y apretó los dientes y los ojos un instante, recordando con un sentimiento contundente que si estaba en Berlín en aquellos momentos, dirigiéndose a su nuevo puesto de empleo era, precisamente, porque la empresa se había interesado por su currículum y había contactado con él _a propósito_ para hacerle una entrevista por Skype para, apenas pasados dos días, contactar con él por mail rogándole que se plantease muy seriamente el aceptar el puesto y mudarse a Alemania cuanto antes. Naruto se había visto abrumado por la situación, orgulloso y estupefacto también; sin embargo sus padres (su madre) le habían empujado a dar el salto al charco… o al mundo con gran énfasis (y sin presiones… sobretodo por parte de Kushina, _ja ja_. ¿Kushina diciéndole a Naruto lo que debía o no debía hacer? No, ¡qué va!). Y aquí estaba ahora, con la tripa llena, un maletín en mano y la corbata en el bolsillo.

  


El edificio en el que se encontraba el despacho de ingeniería náutica (el por qué de que un despacho especializado en ingeniería náutica se encontrase en una ciudad sin acceso al mar se le escapaba de las manos pero, oye, le habían ofrecido un empleo y, además, _bien_ pagado; ¿quién era él para quejarse por los detalles incomprensibles del asunto?) era uno de los más nuevos, probablemente de más de treinta pisos, aunque no podía asegurarlo a simple vista desde aquel ángulo en el que si miraba hacia arriba el edificio simplemente parecía fundirse con el cielo nublado, con una recepción de las que imponen respeto, tan amplia, vacía… Naruto se sintió observado, desnudo e intimidado, los ojos del guardia de seguridad y la recepcionista escaneándole apenas unos instantes. Mostró su tarjeta de trabajador del edificio (que le había sido mandada junto con otros papeles de vital importancia hacia apenas un par o tres de días, por correo urgente) y dejó sus pertenencias en la cinta del escáner de seguridad. Sin más problema pasó el pequeño control rutinario y se dirigió al imponente ascensor que le elevó desde la tierra hasta un 23º piso en el aire.

  


  


  


Aquella tarde, a las seis en punto, estaba fuera de la oficina. Con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara. El jefe en persona le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, con su indumentaria informal (que le había quitado un enorme peso de encima; ahora podría vestir con su ropa habitual en lugar de sentirse obligado a ir a trabajar con la chaqueta de traje cada día y aquella sensación de formalidad fingida que tanto le costaba mantener), una amplia sonrisa y un acento grave. Había estado elogiando la tesis de fin de carrera de Naruto sin cesar y le había ofrecido un escritorio cercano al suyo propio. El resto de la plantilla era bastante ecléctico, Naruto no era el único extranjero en ella, y, afortunadamente, el idioma predominante en la empresa era el inglés, puesto que los principales clientes eran la Gran Bretaña y —por absurdo que pueda parecer— Australia. De modo que la barrera del idioma ¡superada! La barrera del formalismo ¡superada! Los nervios ¡superados! Todo había ido genial. Ahora solo le quedaba adaptarse cuanto antes al ritmo de trabajo del equipo y ponerse al día con los proyectos de la empresa para poder comenzar a ofrecer sus propias ideas y recursos. Pero, a pesar de aquella ligera sensación de desconcierto y de atraso que se tiene al entrar en un lugar en el que el mecanismo ya marcha, Naruto salió de la oficina verdaderamente satisfecho. Toda la tensión y nerviosismo de aquella mañana olvidados en un pasado lejano lejano lejano (aunque apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero así era cómo lo sentía).

  


El viaje en metro de vuelta al barrio fue completamente distinto. A aquellas horas el silencio sepulcral de la mañana ya no existía. Había quienes iban escuchando música con los auriculares puestos, completamente metidos en sus propios mundos interiores. Otros charlaban a través de las redes sociales o los servicios de mensajería, algunos se mantenían neutros, otros hacían muecas graciosas cuando leían algo que les enfadaba o les hacía ilusión. Algunos leían libros en papel. Otros muchos viajaban junto a algún conocido o familiar e iban comentando o charlando en voz baja. La mayoría simplemente dejaba el tiempo pasar hasta que llegaba su parada y se bajaban aprisa. El metro en Berlín era completamente distinto al metro en Tokyo. Los europeos eran expresivos y mostraban en sus rostros sus emociones, no pensaban en si molestaban a los demás o no al charlar con sus amigos, y, cuando alguien les llamaba la atención le miraban disimuladamente (aunque el disimulo europeo nada tenía que ver con el japonés: los alemanes eran tan obvios que era ridículo). El vestuario de la gente era variopinto y la moda allí era distinta a la de Tokyo; era cierto también que la fisonomía de los berlineses era muy distinta al tipo de fisonomía que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ver a diario, y estaba convencido de que las ropas que veía llevar a los jóvenes en el metro aquí daría una imagen muy distinta a alguien de casa, de Japón). Se preguntó si a él le quedaría bien el pantalón rasgado que llevaba un muchacho sentado frente a él. De todos modos, y aunque parecía muy joven, Naruto ya no tenía edad para vestir de ese modo. Su mirada estaba tan ansiosa de absorber todo a su alrededor ahora, libre del estrés del día anterior, de la primera fuerte impresión de caer en un mundo nuevo, de la ansiedad que le había carcomido antes de conocer la empresa en la que iba a trabajar. Ahora todo era interesante, ahora podía tomarse el tiempo de _realmente_ observar su alrededor, a la gente, los carteles y bancos en las estaciones de metro, el mapa y el letrero de las paradas de la línea en su vagón, sentir la textura de los asientos, y, sobretodo… los olores. El olor de Berlín. Ese olor distinto y desconocido. Un olor que no era agresivo ni molesto en lo más mínimo y que, aún así, era tan foráneo que Naruto no podía ignorarlo. Que le recordaba permanentemente que se encontraba lejos del hogar.

  


Con toda su atención puesta en absorber el nuevo mundo a duras penas se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su parada y bajó del tren a toda prisa, algo aturdido y con la adrenalina a flor de piel cuando se dio cuenta de que si no era capaz de reaccionar en los próximos segundos las puertas se cerrarían y el tren le llevaría hasta la siguiente parada y eso no era algo para lo que Naruto estuviese preparado aún, no. Perderse por el metro, no gracias. ¡Pero no había sido cosa suya el descuido! La voz que anunciaba las paradas en el metro había pronunciado el nombre de la paradas de un modo _taaan extraño_ , ¡lo que había dicho no tenía _NADA_ que ver con lo que ponía en el letrero! ¡Nada de nada! Naruto frunció el ceño molesto y tras un suspiro y el empujón que le propinó un hombre fornido al tratar de adelantarle, asumió lo que no quería asumir: debía ponerse a estudiar alemán cuanto antes. O lo iba a pasar muy mal. (y quién se había creído que era aquel tipejo, ¿eh? ¿Es que en aquel país a la gente le funcionaba mal la vista o qué? ¿No podían hacer como la gente normal y apartarse cuando querían adelantar? ¿Era necesario empujar?)

  


El camino hacia el supermercado fue ameno y breve. Afortunadamente había uno muy grande y aparentemente bastante popular a solamente dos manzanas del piso. Naruto se distrajo durante horas, durante muchísimo más tiempo del que había pretendido, pero allí todo era extraño y distinto. Necesitaba consultar las etiquetas de todos los productos que le llamaban la atención, pasar dos veces por el mismo pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba metiendo en su carrito todo lo que necesitaba sin dejarse nada (nada de lo que podía comprar en aquel lugar; porque estaba claro que era _imperativo_ buscar algún lugar en el que vendiesen productos japoneses de importación – Naruto no iba a sobrevivir a una vida en Alemania sin caldo _dashi_ ni salsa de soja de _calidad_ ). Por ahora se conformaría con el ramen de imitación del supermercado pero en algún momento debía encontrar un restaurante en el que preparasen ramen del _de verdad_. Había algunos productos que le llamaron la atención pero que no pudo llevarse porque no podía cargar con todo y necesitaba lo básico primero: el día de los experimentos vendría más adelante. Y maldijo a su compañía una vez más porque si hubiese tenido datos en el _smartphone_ habría podido googlearlos mientras estaba en el supermercado mismo y decidir en base a los resultados si eran alimentos que valía la pena probar o no. Por suerte el supermercado era TAN GRANDE que encontró perchas de plástico e incluso adaptadores para los enchufes (metió cuatro en la cesta). De modo que ya no necesitaba buscar un IKEA o cualquier otra tienda de ese estilo. Aunque tal vez debería buscar en dónde había uno, porque aún no sabía dónde conseguir sábanas para su cama doble…

  


Cargar las bolsas escaleras arriba, tras su primer día de trabajo y varias horas invertidas en el descubrimiento e investigación de un supermercado alemán, resultó ser bastante cansado. Sin darse cuenta había ido cargando el carrito de la compra y… aunque entre las rejas de metal parecían pocas cosas… al meterlas en bolsas de plástico (¡¿y cómo era posible que en aquel país se cobrasen las bolsas de plástico!? Estaban locos…) habían resultado ser muchas más de las que parecían. Los primeros minutos avanzando por la calle cargado de bolsas habían sido sencillos, los últimos algo molestos, y las escaleras mortales. Naruto llegó al rellano destrozado, con la respiración casi agitada (suerte que estaba en forma). Y abrió la puerta a tientas, no era capaz de ver su mano (mucho menos la llave ni la cerradura) bajo todas aquellas bolsas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí empujándola con el talón y se apresuró a la cocina. Nunca antes había sentido tanto cariño por el mármol. “Mármol bonito”. Depositó todas las bolsas sobre él de cualquier modo y cambió de estancia para dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Necesitaba unos minutos.

  


Era bastante tarde, y aún necesitaba contactar con el servicio de telefonía y con la agencia inmobiliaria. Pero no tenía WiFi ni datos ni línea… así que debía darse prisa y salir como el viento hacia la oficina de la inmobiliaria. No podía esperar otro día más. Su madre se iba a volver loca si no contactaba con ella YA. De modo que hizo un último esfuerzo y se levantó del sofá, guardó en la nevera todos los alimentos frescos y dejó el resto sobre la encimera – ya decidiría qué hacer con ellos _luego_. Al fin y al cabo la cocina no estaba precisamente ordenada, el día anterior no había estado precisamente inspirado cuando se había puesto a desempacar cajas. Aunque tampoco hoy iba a terminar con todo. El propósito era terminar de ponerlo todo a punto para vivir como un humano decente durante aquella primera semana, y aunque Naruto era del tipo que cuando se enfrascaba en algo se metía tan de lleno que olvidaba el paso del tiempo y no se detenía hasta que lograba su objetivo, esta vez sabía que debía actuar con moderación y raciocinio. Porque no estaba Sakura para metérselo a gritos en la cabeza, ni tampoco sus padres con aquel apoyo enloquecedor que eran: Kushina apresurándole a dar más de sí, a trabajar más aprisa, a llegar hasta el final sin detenerse; Minato aconsejándole moderación y paciencia, estrategia y visión de futuro. Y así había crecido Naruto, con un lío en la cabeza ya imposible de desanudar, y, al final, haciendo siempre las cosas a su manera (por mucho que les pesase a Sakura y su corta paciencia).

  


Un asentimiento, una chaqueta más gruesa rescatada de la caja de ropa (ya medio revuelta y desordenada) y las llaves en mano. Naruto se dirigió calle arriba hasta encontrar la calle principal y allí, allí no tuvo más remedio que parar a alguien que parecía más o menos de su edad y que posiblemente podría explicarse en inglés, y preguntarle si tenía que girar a la derecha o a la izquierda para poder encontrar la agencia (y no quería enfadarse, no más, no de nuevo, pero iba a poner una denuncia a su compañía telefónica porque con Google Maps todo era mucho más fácil cojones!!). La agencia aún estaba abierta y el hombre trajeado de la recepción le recibió con profesionalidad, haciéndole esperar en una silla acolchada para enseguida pedirle que pasase al despacho del agente inmobiliario que llevaba su bloque de pisos. Un hombre con bigote y porte ostentoso le recibió con una brillante sonrisa y un firme apretón de manos. Naruto, sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua ante la cortesía europea (tan distinta a la japonesa) solamente atinó a asentir y a sentarse frente a él, como un niño pequeño en el despacho del director de la escuela. La carcajada del hombre cuando Naruto le relató brevemente, con su inglés malo, quién era, en qué piso residía y su drama con el WiFi, fue estruendosa y desorientadora. ¿De qué se reía aquel tipo? ¿Dónde había quedado su profesionalidad? ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo en aquel país? Afortunadamente parecía ser un hombre decente y al ser ya casi la hora de cerrar la oficina dejó al cargo de apagar luces y bajar la persiana al recepcionista y él mismo acompañó a Naruto hasta el mismísimo piso y allí, como un padre bonachón, le mostró dónde estaba la caja de los fusibles, las llaves de paso del agua y el gas, repasó con Naruto todos los electrodomésticos que había a su disposición y le clarificó el uso de aquellos pequeños detalles u objetos que no había logrado adivinar por su cuenta. Y, finalmente, le marcó en las hojas que le habían mandado días atrás por correo electrónico y que Naruto, por si acaso (había dicho Minato), había imprimido, la clave del WiFi; y le mostró dónde estaba ubicado el aparato, arrancándole un sonrojo tan profuso que Naruto no recordaba haber sentir su rostro arder con tanta intensidad y vergüenza nunca antes en su vida. ¡Todo aquel tiempo había tenido acceso a Internet! ¡¡Todo aquel maldito tiempo!! Y el muy imbécil de él no se había dado cuenta. Si solo se hubiese molestado en leer las hojas de uso y consejos que le había mandado la agencia… ¡Pero qué estúpido era! Y, ante la vergüenza y la repentina torpeza que se apoderó de Naruto al sentirse humillado y culpable por haber sentido tanto rencor hacia alguien inocente por su propio descuido, el agente inmobiliario, bonachón y amigable como era, se apiadó aún más de Naruto, y cuando Naruto le contó su otro drama, el que tenía con su _smartphone_ , cuando el hombre le ofreció que le llamase por teléfono la próxima vez que tuviese algún problema en lugar de desplazarse hasta la oficina, se ofreció a llamar a la compañía telefónica que prestaba sus servicios en Alemania en asociación con la japonesa de la que era cliente Naruto en Japón. Tras comerse la bolsa de patatas fritas que Naruto había comprado para picotear mientras veía algo en la tele aquella noche y dejar un enorme bache con la forma de su cuerpo en el sofá, el buen hombre logró que los desalmados de la compañía telefónica solucionasen el problema de Naruto y Naruto creyó que se le escaparían las lágrimas cuando vio que efectivamente tenía datos y cobertura de nuevo. Tras una sentida despedida y todas las reverencias que Naruto pudo dar en el minuto que el hombre tardó en despedirse y salir por la puerta al dar por finalizada su tarea (el pobre debía de morir de ganas de volver a su casa) Naruto quedó solo al fin.

  


El sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras el hombre de la inmobiliaria no hizo más que amplificar el sobrecogedor sonido del silencio que se hizo tras su marcha. Aquel piso era demasiado grande para Naruto. Su pecho se estremecía. Y al mirar a través de la ventana se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba marchitando y una nublada puesta de sol se podía contemplar a través de ella. Tan deprimente y solitaria como el sentimiento instalado en su pecho. Pero había una solución muy efectiva para remediar aquella enfermedad: _“ey sakura ya soy aleman!!!!!” “mira”_ y adjuntó la foto de un bote de cristal con salchichas en conserva _“quieres que te mande uno de estos? hay muchas salchichas asi te duraran muchos dias y no echaras de menos la mia”_. Y no supo si deshacerse en carcajadas o si comenzar a llorar de emoción cuando Sakura, a pesar de estar en otra zona horaria, contestó casi al acto, y sin llamarle la atención por haberla tenido preocupada durante tantísimas horas. El mensaje de Sakura era una _selfie_ en la que sonreía con cara de querer estrangular gatitos y le mostraba el dedo medio. _“Ahí tienes tu insulto europeo, bonito.”_ , dijo ella. Ah, el sarcasmo de Sakura. ¡Cuanto lo echaba de menos! _“t quiero”_. _“Y yo a ti cretino. ¿Todo bien? ¿El vuelo? ¿El trabajo?”_. _“estuve sin wifi hasta ahora pero el vuelo no fue mal aunk crei que iba a morir por culpa de la colonia del tipo del asiento de al lado”_. Sakura mandó un emoticono que se revolcaba de risa por el suelo. _“el trabajo genial”_. _“Me alegro mucho, Naruto. Eso es genial. Ahora descansa, ¿sí? Ya es tarde allí.”_. _“y tu que? ya estas despierta?”_. _“He madrugado un poco. Tengo que ir a darles de comer a los pequeños hoy.”_. Naruto no pudo evitar el puchero. A pesar de lo mucho que había odiado madrugar (y madrugar con Sakura quería decir despertar mucho antes de que saliese el sol) le encantaba acompañarla a darles comida a los caballos cuando le tocaba a ella el primer turno. El trabajo de Sakura, aunque le pesase, era mucho más guay que el suyo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría ser terapeuta equino? Sakura era la mejor. _“dales recuerdos de mi parte?”_. Sakura le mandó otra _selfie_ , esta vez sonreía de verdad, gentil y dulce, y mostraba un pulgar arriba. ¿Qué le pasaba aquella mañana a Sakura con todos aquellos gestos tan… occidentales? _“Ve a dormir, Naruto-kun. Hablamos mañana. Mañana para ti, esta noche para mí, ya me entiendes.”._ _“claro, gracias sakura”_. Y necesitó unos momentos, sus ojos perdidos en el techo blanco y aquella extraña lámpara que colgaba de él, antes de forjar el valor para darle al icono del Skype. “Mamá me va a matar”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si encontráis errores de cualquier tipo o faltas ortográficas agradecería mucho que me lo hicieseis saber. Los capítulos 10 y 11 se han apoderado de mí estos días y publiqué el segundo sin revisarlo antes (y eso siempre es un error - lo sé y lo siento).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque todas las mamás serán mamás para siempre (y no importa cuantos años pasen... hay cosas que no cambian (ni lo harán)).

Mientras esperaba a que el _eintopf_ de lentejas se cociese oyó un fuerte ruido: provenía del piso de su vecino. Luego silencio. Y luego otro golpe, seco, y la puerta abrirse estruendosamente. Un grito. Era la voz sexy del vecino, aunque sonaba muy cabreado (tanto que Naruto no estaba seguro del todo de que realmente hubiese sonado sexy). Otro golpe, esta vez menor, y una voz masculina desconocida gruñendo algo en otro grito. Naruto frunció el ceño, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la cocina para acercarse a la puerta, con cautela. Dudó. Porque no era asunto suyo; y además Naruto no era cotilla: no quería acercarse para _saber_ qué ocurría ni quién era aquel otro hombre; pero era la primera vez en la vida que le ocurría algo así, que “presenciaba” una escena parecida, y se sentía desconcertado… ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? ¿Debería salir? ¿Fingir que no había oído nada? ¿Cuál era el protocolo en Alemania cuando los vecinos gritaban y hacían ruido? ¿Ignorarles? ¿Amonestarles? ¿Ofrecer ayuda (en caso de que la necesitasen)? Puso la mano en el pomo, dudando. Y justo entonces sonoros pisotones bajando las escaleras se oyeron y algo que, aunque era en alemán, le pareció reconocer como un insulto (y bastante grosero, por cierto). Abrió la puerta despacio, con precaución, y sacó la cabeza al rellano, algo intimidado. No sabía si aquello había sido una pelea… (tenía entendido que su barrio era un barrio en el que no había peleas ni conflictos peligrosos, si no su padre — _Minato_ _E_ _l_ _P_ _recavido_ — jamás le habría permitido alquilar un piso en aquella zona); ni tampoco sabía qué iba a encontrar en el rellano. Pero tras un instante de duda creyó que asomarse a ofrecer asistencia era su deber. Y así lo hizo.

  


Inmediatamente los ojos negros y llenos de enfado del vecino se clavaron en él (y joder, tenía que reconocer que el tipo era jodidamente guapo; tanto que casi había vuelto a sentir la sorpresa casi palpable, su pecho reaccionando ante la inesperada impresión al ver semejante rostro de nuevo).

  


—Ah, ...¿lo siento? —ofreció al sentirse pillado con las manos en la masa.

  


El vecino se dio media vuelta dispuesto a encerrarse en casa. Naruto se apresuró a impedírselo.

  


—¡Oye! —le llamó, con urgencia. El vecino se detuvo en seco—. Hm… ¿estás bien? —atinó, con algo de inseguridad en la voz. Y Naruto quería golpearse a sí mismo por haber sonado tan patético.

  


—¿¡Ha?! —ugh, _casi_ había olvidado lo borde que era el muy Gilipollas del vecino.

  


Naruto inspiró pausado y trató de ganar terreno. No podía dejarse intimidar. Mucho menos cuando no había hecho nada para merecer semejante trato. ¡Peor aún! Él trataba de ayudarle y el Gilipollas aquél se lo agradecía así. _Menudo imbécil amargado_.

  


Carraspeó.

  


—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó—. Si puedo ayudarte en algo…

  


El vecino se rió siseante. Su risa no sonó nada alegre. Ni benévola. Y Naruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sonado como un verdadero entrometido.

  


—Escucha, japonés —escupió, con claro desprecio—, uno: no necesito tu ayuda. Y dos: ¿crees que un flojo esmirriado como tú podría hacer algo contra él? ¿Eh? —le acusó. Su mirada fría como el hielo.

  


Naruto se quedó bloqueado. Sus ojos fijos en los ojos negros.

  


No… no era fría, era peor, era _insultante_.

  


Naruto boqueó un segundo. Luego sintió la sangre comenzar a hervirle en las venas.

  


—No lo sé. No he visto qué aspecto tenía pero--

  


—Era el tipo de tío que te dejaría inconsciente de un solo golpe —interrumpió, malhumorado—. ¿Lo has entendido ya? —le ladró, como si culpase a Naruto de algo—. Así que ahora cállate y métete en tus propios asuntos —y aquella última frase había sonado tan gélida como el Polo Norte.

  


El vecino se dio la vuelta y sin darle oportunidad de réplica a Naruto cerró la puerta de su piso con un sonoro y definitivo portazo.

  


Naruto se quedó perplejo unos momentos. Observando la puerta anexa a la suya cerrada como un ataúd. El sonido estruendoso de su brusco cerrar aún resonándole en el cerebro.

  


Suspiró, algo descolocado, tratando de librarse de la tensión e incomodidad de la situación, y cerró despacio la puerta de su propio piso tras de sí. Estaba claro que el vecino no quería saber nada de él ni necesitaba ayuda _de nadie_. Pues muy bien. Si el tipo aquel volvía y le partía la cabeza de un puñetazo a Naruto le daría igual, completamente igual. Los asuntos del vecino no eran sus asuntos. Y una persona como aquella no merecía la preocupación de nadie. Como si se mataba. A Naruto lo único que le importaba era su comida. Sus lentejas le esperaban.

  


— _Gilipollas_ —gruñó en un hilo de voz, para desquitarse. Porque él no tenía por qué quedarse el mal rollo de aquel tipo.

  


Y volvió a la cocina con pasos rápidos, para apagar el fuego. Toda ella olía que alimentaba de bien. El estofado había teñido la cocina y el piso del olor de hogar. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la cocina dando pisotones de enfado decidió olvidarse del gilipollas de la puerta de al lado y concentrar toda su energía en aquella delicia. Destapó la cazuela e inspiró profundo. El olor de una buena comida lo curaba todo. Apagó el fuego y lo dispuso todo en varios platos y los llevó hasta la sala de estar en una bandeja de madera; la depositó frente al sofá, en la mesilla, y se dejó caer sobre la comodidad, ansioso. Pronto se enfrascó en saborear un delicioso estofado de lentejas con sus trozos de sabrosa salchicha y la panceta y el puré de patatas con especias de acompañamiento. Dioses, aquello era vida. Debía admitir que le estaba cogiendo el gusto a la comida de su nuevo país. Y que se estaba adaptando tremendamente bien a aquello de vivir solo. Tener tanto espacio para sí mismo, tanta libertad y en un lugar en el que nadie le conocía… era genial. Aunque debía reconocerse también que a ratos era solitario (demasiado). Pero a pesar de los contras los pros comenzaban a ganar peso y, a ratos, se sentía como un niño descubriendo el país del fondo del armario. _Y eso molaba mucho_.

  


  


Cuando terminó de comer decidió llamar a su madre. Kushina era de las que te mandaban a la otra punta del mundo sin darte opción de réplica un día y al siguiente te acosaban a mensajes cada diez minutos llena de preocupación. A veces Naruto no lograba entender si su madre tenía claro que él _ya no era_ un cachorro al que ella necesitase proteger. Aunque realmente nunca lo había sido: Naruto había sido un crío bastante independiente: alegre, sociable, siempre rodeado de amigos y buscando aventuras. Solamente lograba recordar una vez de su infancia en la que al salir con los niños de la escuela a jugar por la ciudad habían logrado perderse (de verdad) y habían terminado en la caseta de un policía que llamó a sus casas para que viniesen a recogerlos; durante aquel corto (aunque él lo recordaba muy largo) tiempo de espera la angustia de no poder volver a ver a sus padres nunca más, de sentirse definitivamente perdido y lejos del calor del hogar se había apoderado de él y unas impropias lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos, imparables. Aquella noche había dormido en la cama de sus padres, como ya no tenía memoria de haber hecho nunca (porque solo dormía con ellos cuando era un bebé, y Naruto no tenía recuerdos de aquellos dos primeros años de su vida), aferrado a su madre como si volviese a ser un inseguro y asustadizo cervatillo recién nacido. Al día siguiente había sido objeto de burlas e insultos por parte de sus compañeros de clase, pero los “llorica” “cobarde” “nenaza” habían terminado pronto y en seco cuando Naruto se lanzó a golpes contra el cabecilla de la clase. Y ganó la pelea (por supuesto). Y aquella era, realmente, la única vez que Naruto recordaba haber necesitado de la protección de sus padres (de su madre). El resto del tiempo había sido siempre un niño que se aventuraba al mundo sin pensárselo mucho, arrastrando a los demás a la aventura con él.

  


Apartó la bandeja de platos vacíos hacia un costado de la mesa y sacó el smartphone del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones (debería abandonar aquella costumbre pronto, como le habían advertido sus compañeros de trabajo, antes de que tuviese que abandonarla tras un disgusto: en Alemania no era raro que te robasen el smartphone u otros objetos de valor si los llevabas a la vista de los ladrones y no bajo la tuya propia… ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso? Era tan… injusto… ¡tan incomprensible! ¡¿En qué país _normal_ la gente asumía que si no eras extremadamente receloso te iban a robar y que eso era lo _normal_ y que si te ocurría era casi _casi_ culpa tuya por no vigilar mejor!? ¡En Japón seguro que no!)

  


No llegó a los dos pitidos de marcado cuando una voz estridente sonó al otro lado de la línea.

  


—Mamá, ¿cómo va por casa? —bostezó, acomodándose en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mullidez, los talones contra sus muslos.

  


Su madre lanzó un grito de emoción y entonces le llenó el oído de sinsentidos y de “te hecho de menos” “cómo estás hijo” “ya comes bien?” sin cesar. Cuando le pareció encontrar una brecha en su retahíla aprovechó para contestar antes de que ella continuase llenándole el oído de preguntas sin parar, tratando de contener la risa en su voz. Su madre estaba algo loca pero era adorable.

  


—Acabo de comer. Estoy comiendo un montón así que deja de torturarme con la comida de una vez, pesada, que eres una pesada —rió. Ella le gritó al oído, furiosa (aunque los enfados de Kushina eran como fuegos artificiales, explotaban con todo su esplendor y en un instante se desvanecían para siempre)—. Sí, sí, que síiii-- he hecho un _eintopf_ hoy, ¿sabes lo qué es? Oh, ¿papá lo está buscando en Google? ¿Me tenéis en manos libres? ¡Anda que avisas! Sí, sí, eso mismo, pero el mío era de lentejas. Está muy bueno. Tenéis que probarlo.

  


Y cuando pareció que se le había olvidado su preocupación por la comida, saltó con el siguiente ataque, sin avisar:

  


— _¡Naruto! Escúchame bien, ¿has cambiado ya las sábanas? ¡Más te vale que sí o te mandaré unas por correo! ¡CERDO!_

  


Naruto estalló en carcajadas. No lo pudo evitar. Su madre estaba loca. Loca de remate. Y tenía la absurda manía de acusar a los demás de delitos que no habían cometido (o así era la mayoría de las veces).

  


—Mamá, ayer te dije que había ido a comprar sábanas —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, como cuando era un adolescente y todo lo que Kushina decía le parecía molesto—. Tres pares de sábanas nuevas. Deja de molestar ya con eso, ¿eh? Que ya estoy mayorcito-

  


— _¿Las has cambiado? ¿Sabes poner la lavadora? Con lo inútil que eres hijo mío… estoy muy preocupada_ —interrumpió, y Naruto oyó a su padre reír de fondo. Él también dejó que una mueca de diversión se dibujase en su rostro. Su madre estaba loca y no dejaba hablar a nadie, pero era la mejor madre del mundo (a pesar de los insultos gratuitos).

  


—Mamá, por favor. Claro que sé poner la lavadora. ¿No te dije hace un par de días que había estado lavando ropa? ¿Es que crees que la lavé a mano o qué? —rió—. Por cierto, el cuarto ese del que te mandé fotos, ¿sabes? Sí, sí, el de las cuerdas de tender, pues es _genial_. Las cosas se secan súper rápido ahí dentro y si lo mantienes cerrado evitas que la ropa coja olores de la calle y de la cocina. Deberíamos tener de esos en Japón también, por lo menos para la época de lluvias… Ya sabes que odio la secadora, tarda la vida en secar y tampoco seca _tan bien_ —se quejó.

  


— _¿Pues tendremos que ir a ver el cuartucho ese tan siniestro, eh Minato? ¿Cuando vamos? Tenemos que empezar a planteárnoslo ya o los billetes de avión nos van a salir carísimos--_

  


Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

  


—Mamá, ¡por favor! ¡¡A duras penas llevo una mísera semana aquí!! ¡En cinco malditos años no vinisteis a verme a Tokyo _ni una sola vez_! —les echó en cara, recuperando algo del viejo rencor que las había guardado por ello—. ¿Y ahora quieres aparecer en la puerta de mi piso así de la nada? ¿Cuando acabo de instalarme? —dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, con una mueca de verdadera diversión en los labios aunque había forzado a su voz a sonar gruñona.

  


— _¡_ _Pero es que m_ _e tienes muy preocupada! ¡Estás tan lejos de casa! ¡Y no sabes hablar el idioma! ¡Y--_

  


Minato habló a lo lejos, tratando de calmarla: “ya es mayorcito, no sufras tanto, mujer”, decía.

  


—Mamá… —se quejó—. Estoy _aprendiendo_ alemán, ¿vale? Y ya te conté que mucha gente me entiende bien en inglés… no te preocupes… —hablar con su madre era agotador.

  


— _¡Pero tu inglés tampoco es tan bueno, hijo! ¡Deberíamos haberte mandado a hacer intercambio a Estados Unidos cuando nos lo pediste! Me arrepiento tanto ahora de haberme opuesto aquella vez…_

  


—Mamá--

  


— _¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si,_ _y si pas_ _a_ _algo y justo ese día nadie te entiende_ _en inglés?_

  


Naruto suspiró, sus ojos desviándose hacia el cielo grisáceo del exterior. Hacia el balcón. El balcón.

  


—¿Te conté que mi vecino es japonés?

  


Y entonces se hizo un silencio en la línea. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. _Mierda_.

  


— _¿El antipático?_

  


Naruto rió. Su madre parecía sorprendida (lo suficiente como para detener su incesante verborrea).

  


—Ese mismo.

  


— _Oh_ —dijo ella, con gran elocuencia—. _Bueno, entonces, supongo que… que tendrás que comenzar a llevarte mejor con él. Porque si te pasa algo_ —y ahí estaba la Kushina que Naruto conocía, de nuevo—, _pues es mejor que le tengas confianza y le puedas pedir ayuda. De hecho sería_ ideal —remarcó—. _Es tu vecino, así que le tienes al lado, es japonés así que puede llamarnos si ocurre algo y podremos entendernos sin problema_ —y Minato hablaba un francés perfecto, e incluso algo de inglés, pero a Kushina le daba igual, todos los que no hablaban japonés y por tanto no podían entenderse con ella no la satisfacían, no importaba que Minato sí pudiese comunicarse con ellos—; _y si lo que dices es cierto sabe bastante alemán así que también puede ayudarte a entenderte con la gente de allí si tienes algún problema con el técnico que venga a hacer la revisión del gas y todo eso._

  


Naruto se revolvió el cabello, despeinándose, para reprimir el quejido que quería soltar. O la risotada. Ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería hacer pero su madre le estaba volviendo loco.

  


—Mamá, no va a venir ningún técnico de nada--

  


— _¡En algún momento vendrá!_ —interrumpió, efusiva.

  


—Y cuando eso ocurra ya podré atenderle en alemán —replicó—. Deja de ser tan exagerada, por favor.

  


— _En cualquier caso, tú hazte amigo del vecino ese. Todos los recursos son necesarios para sobrevivir_ —anunció, solemne.

  


Naruto resopló, con risa contenida.

  


—Mamá… No necesito ser amigo del vecino para sobrevivir. Creo que me estoy espabilando bastante bien, ¿no? Deja de comerte el tarro con tonterías. Ya no tengo quince años.

  


Ella hizo un sonido de desesperación al otro lado de la línea y entonces:

  


— _Hijo, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?_

  


—¡Papá! —exclamó, aliviado de que Minato se hubiese hecho con el teléfono—. Por favor dile que se calme. Me va a volver majara.

  


Minato rió. Minato siempre reía. Pero nunca hacía nada. Realmente Naruto no lograba comprender qué hacían aquellos dos juntos… eran tan distintos, casi opuestos, pero… si había algo que tenía claro desde que era un crío que a duras penas se sostenía en pie era que su padre amaba a su madre de todo corazón; parecía que incluso cuando se ponía histérica y actuaba como una leona sobreprotectora tratando de proteger a un cachorro que ya era un maldito adulto a Minato le parecía encantadora. Porque Naruto jamás había oído una sola queja sobre Kushina por parte de su padre. Eran una pareja peculiar —¡qué caray! eran unos _padres_ peculiares— pero eran los mejores. Y si Naruto había aprendido algo de ellos era que cuando encontrase a la persona con quién iba a compartir el resto de su vida aceptaría —no, _abrazaría_ era más correcto— _todo_ de aquella persona. Incondicionalmente.

  


De fondo aún podía oír a su madre farfullando, hablando sola sin cesar.

  


—Pues en el trabajo bien. Muy bien la verdad. Creo que por fin he logrado ponerme a la par con los demás en lo que respecta al ritmo de trabajo, y el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando ahora es bastante sencillo, supongo que el jefe me ha metido en ese para que me vaya acostumbrando, pero al mismo tiempo es genial porque es muy creativo. La verdad es que la acogida ha sido muy buena. Estoy muy _muy_ contento. Y —anunció, con solemnidad—, ya no he vuelto a perderme por el metro.

  


Minato rió.

  


— _Lo celebro, hijo. Ya te dije que comprarte un mapa del metro sería una decisión sabia_ —Naruto no se molestó en decirle que al final _no_ había comprado ningún mapa del metro.

  


—¿Cómo te va a ti?

  


— _Bien, bien. Ayer tuve ensayo, y tu madre sigue tan ajetreada como siempre con la asociación._

  


_Ah_ , si es que sus padres eran los mejores. ¿Quién tenía un padre que tocase el clarinete como hobby y encima ganase premios, eh? ¿Y quién podía presumir de tener una madre que lideraba una asociación de recogida y protección de animales perdidos o abandonados? _Ah_ \--echaba de menos Nagasaki.

  


—¿Pudieron dar en adopción a la familia de conejitos? ¿O ya están todos grandes?

  


“Todos tienen nuevos hogares, ¡todos!” gritó Kushina, de fondo. Naruto rió.

  


—Espero que les quieran mucho.

  


“¡Pues claro! ¿Es que crees que dejo que los adopte cualquiera?” siguió ella, a gritos.

  


— _Eran tan monos… casi echo de menos levantarme a las cuatro de la madrugada para darles la medicina_ —se lamentó Minato, con su habitual y reposado buen humor.

  


Naruto no reprimió la carcajada.

  


—Mamá te esclaviza. ¿Cómo te lo montas para terminar haciendo siempre el trabajo sucio tú, eh papá?

  


— _¿Hm?_ —y su padre, tan en la luna como siempre, ni siquiera sabía distinguir entre hacer un favor y ser esclavizado. Pero formaba parte del encanto de su padre: era de aquellas escasas personas del mundo que veían siempre las cosas con positividad, que se lo tomaban todo bien.

  


_Eres un bonachón, papá_ , quiso decirle.

  


— _¡Naruto!_ —ahí estaba Kushina de nuevo, haciéndose con el poder del teléfono.

  


—Aquí sigo —rió.

  


— _¿Has terminado ya de instalarte, no?_

  


Puso los ojos en blanco.

  


—Qué pesada, eres, señora Uzumaki Kushina, de verdad. Te lo dije ayer, te lo repito hoy: sí, ya está todo desempacado, las cajas ya están en la basura. Relájate de una vez.

  


Su madre hizo una especie de sonido teatral de sospecha.

  


—Luego te mandaré un vídeo, ¿vale? Grabaré toda la maldita casa en vídeo para que veas que está todo perfecto. A cambio dejarás de atosigarme con lo mismo de una vez. ¿Trato?

  


Ella se lo pensó unos instantes, haciendo ridículos ruidos de sospecha.

  


— _Hmm-- de acuerdo. Pero si veo cualquier cosa a medias el trato queda anulado._

  


Naruto se dejó caer tumbado en el sofá, tratando de reprimir la risa.

  


—Estás loca mamá, loca loca. Pero eres la mejor.

  


Una sonrisilla al otro lado de la línea.

  


—Mi niño, te quiero.

  


Se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo libre.

  


—No me avergüences más por favor que ya estoy mayorcito para esto —rió.

  


— _Dime, cariño, ¿qué tal te fue la cena con aquella chica—la…. la…. ¿cómo se llamaba?_

  


—¿Astrid? ¿Mi compañera de proyecto?

  


— _¡¡Esa, esa!!_ —exclamó ella, con emoción—. _¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue la cena?_

  


Naruto arrugó las cejas exasperado.

  


—Por favor dime que mi padrino no está por ahí…

  


Ella se sorprendió.

  


— _¿Eh? No, hoy no, ¿por qué?_

  


Suspiró. Un poco aliviado.

  


—Mamá, es una compañera de _trabajo_ —remarcó—. Deja de imaginar cosas raras.

  


— _¿Seguro?_ —parecía abatida, como si Naruto le hubiese dicho que iba a ser abuela un día y al siguiente que había sido falsa alarma.

  


—Sí, mamá, _seguro_. Muy muy seguro. En serio mamá, que llevo ocho días en Berlín, deja de buscarme pareja de una vez. Además, ¡hace dos minutos estabas quejándote porque estoy lejos! ¿Creía que quieres que vuelva algún día?

  


— _¡Una cosa no quita la otra!_ —le riñó ella con énfasis—. _Cuando vuelvas te la traes para acá y todos contentos._

  


—Sí, claro. Sobretodo los padres de ella, ¿no? —se burló—. Ay, mamá, ya sabes que no hay nadie. Si lo hubiese _te lo diría_.

  


Ella hizo síes y ruidos de asentimiento, muy enérgicos y definitivos.

  


— _Eso es, tú mantenme informada._

  


“Kushina… deja al chico tranquilo” se oyó de fondo. Y luego algo parecido a un “shhh” por parte de ella, como si tratase de hacer callar a un perro que ladra cuando no toca.

  


— _¿Entonces estás seguro de que no hay nadie que te haya llamado la atención? Tengo entendido que en Alemania la gente tiene los ojos claros y el cabello claro_ — contó ella, a medio camino entre la admiración y el insulto.

  


Y ésta vez Naruto no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

  


—Mamá, ya sé cuál es tu tipo, pero creí que lo que querías es que encontrase a alguien que me gustase _a mí_.

  


Y salir con alguien que se pareciese a su padre no era precisamente aquello a lo que aspiraba… (aunque era muy consciente de que su padre era un tío que solamente podía definirse con adjetivos tales como “guapo”, “apuesto”, “encantador” y demás sinónimos).

  


— _Ay hijo,_ _¿estás tonto?_ _¡_ _P_ _ero qué tonterías dices!_ —se avergonzó ella—. _En cualquier caso tú dime si hay alguien que te interese, ¿eh?_

  


—Que sí, pesada. Déjalo ya.

  


Y realmente fue inesperado, ni comprendió el por qué, cuando al terminar su frase la mirada fulminante del vecino Gilipollas se le vino a la mente como un espectro, dejándole incómodo y aturdido. Para desaparecer con la misma rapidez cuando la voz de su padre sonó al otro lado del aparato.

  


— _Hijo,_ _estoy_ _seguro_ _de_ _que tienes cosas por hacer en casa y_ _de_ _que también necesitas algo de tiempo libre para poder tener ideas para tu proyecto, ¿eh?_

  


—Sí, gracias papá —atinó a decir, recuperándose, la sonrisa transmitiéndose con toda seguridad a través de su voz—. Despídete de mamá de mi parte. Hablamos mañana. Adiós.

  


— _Adiós, hijo._

  


“¡¡Adiós cariño!!” oyó de fondo.

  


Y colgó.

  


En su familia estaban todos locos. Pero Naruto les amaba más que a nada. (a pesar de todo)

  


Apartó el smartphone de sí unos instantes, reacomodando los pies en el suelo, sobre la madera. Y suspiró.

  


Quería charlar con Sakura un rato, y le debía una respuesta a Kiba aún, pero su madre le dejaba con el cerebro hecho papilla. Necesitaba tomarse un baño primero; ya mensajearía a Sakura y Kiba luego. Oh… _mierda_. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que en su piso en Alemania _no_ había bañera. Se frotó los ojos con resignación. Una ducha serviría (era la única opción que tenía de todos modos, y era mejor aceptarla de buenas – como lo haría su padre si estuviese en su lugar). Dejó el smartphone sobre la mesa de cristal frente al sofá y se puso en pie. Se llevó la bandeja de madera con todos los platillos que había usado para cenar y los lavó con agua calentita en la pica: el piso incluía una lavavajillas pero siendo solo uno ya se había dado cuenta de que probablemente nunca llegaría a usarlo. Cuando terminó fue en busca de un pijama limpio al armario ropero y un par de toallas (aquella mañana las había echado a lavar – a pesar de que su madre parecía incapaz de creerle cuando le decía que lavaba la maldita ropa) y se encerró en el cuarto de baño a cepillarse los dientes y darse una ducha caliente para relajarse. A pesar de que no podía tumbarse en el agua y tomarse un tiempo para “meditar” (aka perderse en sus pensamientos) la ducha tampoco estaba mal: el agua caía sobre sus hombros relajando los músculos, su cabello suave bajo el agua del spray, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entonando una canción que solían cantar con Kiba, Shikamaru y los demás cuando iban en bicicleta por Nagoya, al salir del instituto, de camino al parque en el que solían sentarse a componer canciones y planear futuros que nunca llegaron a hacerse realidad. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos; Naruto recordaba cada una de las canciones que habían compuesto, y las atesoraba con cariño en su interior y su memoria. Aunque una parte de él se alegraba de que al final nunca se hubiesen decidido a grabar ninguna – si (por algún tipo de milagro incomprensible) hubiesen tenido éxito y se hubiesen convertido en artistas nunca habría conocido a Sakura ni al resto de sus compañeros de la universidad, ni habría ido a vivir a Tokyo por su cuenta, ni estaría ahora en Alemania. Y aunque quizás durante su adolescencia no había planeado ni esperado nada de todo aquello… no se podía quejar. Todo lo que había hecho le había traído momentos de felicidad. Todo formaba parte de él. Todo su pasado era Naruto. Y Naruto no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque aún no sabía qué era lo que le entregaría Berlín, cuál sería el recuerdo especial que pasaría a formar parte de su ser, que le moldearía en el nuevo Naruto del futuro, pero ahora que estaba allí sabía con certeza que Berlín le guardaba sorpresas y regalos aún por descubrir.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miau.

Hacía un par de días que Naruto había sido “ascendido” (en realidad no era un _ascenso_ sino que el jefe había considerado que Naruto ya estaba listo para incorporarse al 100% en el lío – y aunque no era realmente un ascenso sino la _normalización_ de su posición en la empresa, Naruto se sentía tan orgulloso y complacido consigo mismo que se lo había tomado casi con la misma alegría con la que uno se tomaría un ascenso) y se encontraba ahora haciendo algo de “horas extra” en casa (aka pensando ideas sobre cómo hacer un par de cosas que no terminaban de convencerle; tratando de buscar alguna alternativa original pero funcional y aplicable al proyecto que pudiese ganarse la aprobación de sus compañeros, del jefe y, sobretodo, del cliente). Pero estaba resultando una tarea algo más compleja de lo que había esperado en un principio. Las tazas de infusión se habían ido multiplicando a lo largo de aquella mañana de domingo, robándole espacio en la mesa. Pero las ideas parecían no querer llegar a él. Tal vez una ducha le ayudaría a inspirarse.

  


Mordisqueó el culo del lápiz con las muelas. Lo sostuvo entre la nariz y su puchero mientras miraba el techo y la lámpara por la que sentía aquella especie de inexplicable amor/odio. Se revolvió el cabello de la parte trasera de la cabeza al frotarla contra el respaldo del sofá, tratando de alejar aquella molesta sensación de estancamiento o de llamar a las ideas (no estaba ya muy seguro de cuál de las dos era la prioritaria porque de todos modos estaban entrelazadas la una a la otra). Movió los dedos de los pies dentro de los calcetines, sobre la alfombra, al ritmo de alguna canción que no lograba identificar. Suspiró. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el molesto ruidito que llevaba oyendo hacía un rato no era una creación de su cerebro sino una realidad. Había _algo_ rascando madera… y cerca. Miró hacia el exterior, en dirección al balcón, con las cejas arrugadas, entre incrédulo y cauto. ¿Estarían haciendo obras en la calle? Esperaba que no o aquello podía derivar en una temporada bastante molesta. Además de que era bastante improbable que si comenzaban una obra o reparación en el vecindario lo hiciesen en domingo… a no ser que fuese cosa de un particular. Suspiró sonoro. Dejó el lápiz sobre los papeles en blanco que había sobre la mesa (en los que supuestamente debía apuntar la lluvia de ideas que nunca habían llegado a él) y se puso en pie.

  


Y cuando abrió una rendija de la puerta para sacar la cabeza al balcón y echar una ojeada a la calle… algo — _algo vivo_ — se coló por entre sus piernas y entró en su salón sin pedir permiso. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo, cerró la puerta de acceso al balcón y torció el cuello con lentitud, con un estremecimiento a nada y menos de recorrerle toda la columna, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una imagen inesperada: un gato korat de ojos verdes. Un gato korat de ojos verdes marcando las patas de su mesa con el lomo, como si hubiese decidido que el salón de Naruto _le pertenecía_. Naruto parpadeó otra vez más. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada que decir, y la volvió a cerrar. De modo que se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él con cuidado, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas separadas, para poder observar entre ellas a aquel misterioso intruso que no parecía en absoluto intimidado por la presencia de Naruto.

  


—¿De dónde has salido tú, eh? —murmuró, atónito, aún recuperándose del inminente susto (susto que al final no había llegado a nada – si es que tener a un gato en el salón _by the face_ era no llegar a “nada”).

  


Y el korat le miró de vuelta, como si le entendiese. Pero no le dio ningún tipo de pista. Desvió su mirada hacia la televisión y, con toda la calma y parsimonia de quién tiene todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, restregó su lomo arqueado contra las dos patas de la mesa que le faltaban por marcar. Cuando terminó su ritual, con la habitual habilidad ninja de los gatos, desapareció en un instante para reaparecer al momento junto a Naruto, sobre el sofá.

  


Naruto le miró. Los ojos verdes también le miraban a él.

  


Y entonces “miau”. Un maullido cautivador.

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—Tienes don de gentes, está claro —le dijo. Y aunque sabía que estaba siendo engatusado (nunca mejor dicho) no pudo evitarlo, el magnetismo de aquella criatura era demasiado fuerte: alzó una mano, cerrada en un puño, para que el gato pudiese olerla, y cuando el korat lamió uno de sus nudillos —con aquella lengua gatuna que nunca fallaba en sorprender de tan rasposa que era—, Naruto deshizo el puño y acarició aquella cabecita redonda y suave con la palma de la mano, sus dedos arqueándose para poder rascarle tras las orejas. Y sin saber cómo, en unos instantes, el korat de ojos verdes había pasado de rascar la puerta de su balcón a yacer cómodamente sobre su regazo, ronroneando de placer bajo la atención y los mimos.

  


Y entonces, con la suave vibración de los ronroneos en su regazo y la calidez de aquel pequeño cuerpo enroscado sobre él, la inspiración llegó. Como atraída por arte de magia por el korat. Naruto llenó folios y más folios de ideas, de palabras, de conceptos, hasta que de todo ello, como si estuviese poseído, sacó un esquema. Un perfecto esquema. Lo releyó veces y más veces pero no pudo encontrarle ningún punto flaco, nada más que mejorar. Miró al korat que dormía plácidamente sobre sus muslos, y le agradeció mentalmente. Había tenido una idea _genial_ ; era im-po-si-ble que la rechazasen. La volvió a releer. Y suspiró de satisfacción. Ni siquiera se enorgullecía tanto de su trabajo de fin de carrera (¡y eso que había invertido un montón de tiempo, esfuerzo, ganas y creatividad en él!). Aquel gato había conectado su mente con el cosmos por lo menos. Era malditamente perfecto. No podía fallar de ningún modo. Su idea les iba _a encantar._

  


—¡Gracias, gato! —sonrió, rascándole tras la mandíbula, recreándose en ello, sinceramente agradecido. Y es que, caray, podría acostumbrarse a vivir así, con el korat de ojos verdes durmiendo en su regazo. Era mágico, tierno. Era adorable.

  


Pero… pero aquel gato no era suyo. Y no se lo podía quedar. Porque, diantres, si había llegado a él a través del balcón… eso sólo podía significar que vivía en alguno de los pisos de su bloque, ¿no? (era imposible que hubiese llegado de otro bloque, estaban _demasiado lejos_ —incluso para un gato ninja como aquel). Y por tanto la única explicación plausible era que pertenecía a alguno de sus vecinos y que se había ido paseando de balcón en balcón —muy posiblemente por encima de la barandilla metálica— hasta llegar al suyo. Tal vez al llegar a su balcón había visto que Naruto estaba allí, dentro, en el salón, y había pensado que si le llamaba la atención le daría algo de comer (?). Pero… el gato solamente había marcado su mesa y luego se había echado a dormir sobre él… no parecía querer comida... Naruto se revolvió el pelo de la nuca. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había querido entrar en su casa? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Viviría muy lejos? Mierda. Naruto iba a tener que pasearse por todo el bloque de pisos llamando timbres… Suspiró y acarició la suavidad de la cabecita redonda con algo de pena. ¿Cómo era posible encariñarse con un animalito que le pertenecía _a otro_ tan rápido? Pero no pasaba nada, estaba tooodo controlado: si había logrado sobrevivir durante toda su infancia y adolescencia a ver entrar y salir todo tipo de animales de su casa debido a la asociación de su madre sin derramar lágrimas cuando se iban —sobretodo aquellos que habían pasado ya con ellos tantos días que parecían formar parte de la familia— también podría devolver el gato misterioso a su dueño (o dueña) (o dueños; o dueñas) y superar la penita pasados unos pocos minutos.

  


—Vamos, belleza, se ha terminado la hora de la siesta —le susurró, y el korat le miró de inmediato, como si hubiese comprendido a la perfección el significado de cada una de las palabras. Y no parecía muy conforme. Pero no se quejó. Y cuando Naruto se puso en pie cargándolo entre sus brazos no se revolvió, ni siquiera pareció inmutarse – simplemente se limitó a acomodarse sobre su antebrazo con todas las confianzas del mundo, como si ser cargado por un desconocido fuese lo más natural del mundo.

  


—Eres un encanto. Tan educado… —le dijo, asintiendo; el korat dijo “miau”, y Naruto volvió a maravillarse con aquel maullido tan encantador. Asintió, en respuesta al maullido—: Está claro que vives con una mujer. Debe ser una dama muy refinada —el korat desvió la mirada, hacia la nada y Naruto trató de luchar contra la sensación de decepción que se instaló en su pecho ante el acto de reproche del gato.

  


Cogió las llaves del piso y salió al rellano en dirección al ascensor. Entonces se detuvo. Lo más lógico era comenzar por los vecinos de su propia planta. Era más factible pensar que había llegado desde otro balcón del mismo nivel que no pensar que había saltado desde un piso superior o inferior hasta su balcón.

  


Se llenó de valor, de paciencia, e inhaló bien profundo. De acuerdo. Podía hacerlo. Podía hasta ser cortés. Llamaría al timbre del vecino primero. Al fin y al cabo era probable que él supiese de quién era aquel gato y le ahorrase el mal tragó de llamar el timbre de alguna abuelita alemana que no le entendiese ni una palabra en inglés. Y claro que Naruto ya sentía algo de confianza en su alemán, pero para ir a comprar el pan o un nuevo ticket del metro, no para dar explicaciones sobre gatos ninja que aparecen en tu balcón a una abuelita alemana de acento cerrado… Sí, sí—definitivamente, su opción más lógica y fácil ahora mismo era _pedir “ayuda”_ al vecino Gilipollas.

  


Se llenó de resignación y valor. Y su dedo presionó el timbre.

  


Y a medida que los segundos pasaban y nadie abría la puerta su corazón comenzó a palpitar más y más aprisa. _¿Por qué narices te acelerás corazón? ¿¡Qué te pasa?!_ Y el korat en sus brazos le miraba como si le estudiase, como si tratase de descubrir algo, de sacar a la luz algo _privado_. Naruto le sonrió, pero no necesitó ver su propia sonrisa reflejada en un espejo para saber que había sido una mueca indigna de llamarse sonrisa. “Lo siento” murmuró, en japonés, moviendo la boca sin apenas proyectar sonido. El korat le miró fijamente a los ojos, y en un instante torció el cuello, volvió aquella cabecita redonda y suave hacia la puerta, con gran interés.

  


_Clic_.

  


Los ojos del vecino le miraban fijamente, con intensidad---o no exactamente: trataban de mirarle con intensidad, pero su mirada no era la misma mirada que Naruto conocía: no había rechazo, desprecio, enfado en ella—simplemente le observaba _neutra_ , sin vida.

  


—¿Qué quieres? —ladró el vecino, con aquella voz tan _jodidamente sexy_ que tenía. Naruto tragó saliva. Aquel humor de perros… le habría despertado, ¿tal vez?

  


—Ehm… hola —y rió, inmediatamente sintiéndose demasiado estúpido, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de descontento consigo mismo (puesto que con las manos ocupadas no podía rascarse el cabello). Pero enseguida trató de recuperar el valor que ya casi había perdido de nuevo ante aquella voz que sonaba un tanto acusatoria (aunque en menor medida que la última vez que intercambiaron palabras)—. Oye, ¿por casualidad no sabrás de quién es este gato? Estaba rascando la puerta de mi—

  


—Es mío.

  


Silencio.

  


Naruto parpadeó. El vecino le miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego dejó de mirarle a él y acercó una de sus manos hacia él—para rascarle el pelo en la nariz, entre los ojos, al korat de ojos verdes. El gato, ante la caricia, los entrecerró de gusto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

  


“Miau”.

  


Y se bajó de los brazos de Naruto de un salto, para entrar en su casa con toda la dignidad y elegancia de un felino que se sabe encantador. El vecino se hizo a un lado de la puerta, con lentitud, para dejarle más espacio al gato, que entraba con parsimonia en el piso, y cuando se comenzó a dar la vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras de sí Naruto se percató de algo: de algo obvio y flagrante pero que su cerebro, concentrado en tratar de procesar el impacto que aquella persona de ojos negros y palabras hirientes causaba en él, había ignorado hasta entonces: desde el momento mismo en el que el vecino había abierto la puerta un olor desagradable había comenzado a emanar de su interior. Naruto tosió.

  


—Oye, ¿tienes la puerta del balcón abierta? —poco a poco todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

  


El vecino torció el cuello para mirarle por sobre su hombro. La puerta de su piso ya a medio cerrar.

  


—No.

  


Naruto abrió la boca. La cerró.

  


—Deberías —dijo, sin pensar. Y si hubiese pensado siquiera lo que iba a decir a continuación con toda seguridad se habría detenido, pero no lo pensó—. ¿Puedo pasar? —y, sin esperar respuesta, simplemente lo hizo, pasó: abrió la puerta y esquivó al vecino para meterse en su casa antes de que este le cerrase la puerta en las narices. Algo que _jamás de los jamases_ se habría atrevido a hacer en Japón. _Bajo._ _N_ _ingún._ _C_ _oncepto_. Peeeero no estaba en Japón. Y su vecino, por muy japonés que fuese, no actuaba como uno. De modo que Naruto se tomó la libertad de abandonar sus formas y proteger al gato. Jamás podría perdonárselo si dejaba aquel gato a su suerte, si le dejaba morir en manos de la indignante neglicencia de su dueño.

  


El piso de su vecino era teóricamente gemelo del suyo, pero no se parecían en nada. Las cortinas estaban medio echadas, mientras que Naruto las mantenía abiertas de par en par mientras quedase luz en el exterior, y eran negras, alejando la luz natural del día y sumiendo la estancia principal en una oscuridad algo sombría, en un paisaje aletargado e invernal. Los muebles eran todos dispares, no había ninguno que fuese a juego con los demás, y estaban repletos de cosas: algunas posiblemente pertenecían al lugar, otras simplemente habían terminado allí en algún momento y nadie se había molestado en devolverlas a su lugar original nunca más. El vecino no parecía muy propenso a quitar el polvo ni a pasar la aspiradora con frecuencia. El suelo también había sido invadido por objetos que, por accidente o temporalmente, habían terminado allí en algún momento y que, sin embargo, habían llegado para quedarse… mayoritariamente sobre la alfombra frente al sofá, en dónde parecía que el vecino pasaba más tiempo que sobre el mismo sofá (a juzgar por las arrugas en la alfombra y las montañas de cosas sobre el sofá). La mesilla del salón era toda una obra de la escultura de vanguardia, Naruto a duras penas podía distinguir de qué color sería la mesa que soportaba aquella montaña de libros y envases vacíos de comida precocinada.

  


Avanzó por entre todo aquello, hasta que llegó a la puerta corredera del balcón que compartían, a aquella puerta que le traía un recuerdo tan frío y amargo a la memoria y la abrió de par en par. _Cl_ _ack--_ _ras ras ras_ _._ El aire frío del invierno, el aire fresco de Berlín entró como un azote de vida y Naruto inspiró profundo. El gato korat se sentó entre sus pies, sobre la alfombra, frente a la puerta del balcón, y miró hacia el exterior también, como saboreando el aire limpio y frío. Naruto miró hacia abajo, miró su cabecita redonda y tragó saliva antes de reunir el valor para darse la vuelta y encarar al dueño del gato.

  


El vecino se había sentado en la alfombra, con un par de cojines tras su baja espalda, contra el sofá, y trataba de encender —sin éxito— el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus largos dedos. Naruto apretó los labios.

  


—No deberías fumar en un espacio cerrado si el gato está aquí dentro contigo.

  


Los ojos del vecino se desviaron hacia él, sin mucho interés, sus dedos aún peleando con la rosca del encendedor.

  


—Pero Satoshi no estaba _conmigo_ , estaba _contigo_. ¿No?

  


Naruto miró a Satoshi que se había escurrido entre sus piernas y avanzaba con decisión hacia su dueño. El vecino dejó de pelear con el mechero un instante, para poder rascarle tras los bigotes.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Parpadeó. Y finalmente apretó los labios para tratar de contenerse. No fue capaz.

  


—¿Satoshi? —rió, casi sin poder disimular la risa verdadera en el tono de su voz—. ¿ _Satoshi_ \---con el kanji de sabiduría?

  


El vecino, que se mantenía evasivo y con la atención fija solamente en el gato, le miró con algo lejanamente parecido al interés entonces.

  


—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —inquirió, con un leve subtono de amenaza.

  


Naruto sintió algo removerse en su estómago.

  


—No lo sé —admitió, dándose cuenta de lo grosero que había sonado; algo cohibido—, ha sido la primera lectura que se me ha venido a la cabeza.

  


—Es perfecto para él —sentenció el vecino, casi a la defensiva.

  


Naruto sonrió, de verdad esta vez. No pudo evitarlo. Y algo en su cuerpo se aflojó.

  


—No digo que no pero aún así… Satoshi… _¿en serio?_ —se burló.

  


El vecino abandonó el cigarrillo mal enrollado sobre la mesilla a su lado y jugueteó con el mechero entre sus dedos, con calma.

  


—¿Tienes algún problema con el nombre de mi gato? ¿Eh?

  


—No, en absoluto. Lo siento, no quería ser grosero —se apresuró Naruto, aún con la sonrisa en su voz, atreviéndose a dar los primeros pasos por sobre aquella alfombra llena de obstáculos, acercándose al vecino. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Y entonces recuperó el cigarrillo y trató de encenderlo una vez más. Satoshi pisoteándole los muslos.

  


—¿Puedes cerrar esa jodida puerta antes de irte? Hace frío —dijo, su voz glacial, desprovista de sentimiento alguno.

  


Naruto detuvo sus pasos en seco. Sin darse cuenta se había metido en casa del vecino, había cuestionado su gusto para escoger nombres de gato y había tenido la intención —y no podía negárselo, no a sí mismo— de sentarse en la alfombra junto a él para continuar charlando. Sus ojos se desviaron del vecino hacia las paredes, llenas de posters y cuadros que, a juzgar por su estado y la capa de polvo que todos ellos lucían, llevaban bastantes años colgados de ellas. Posters de grupos de música de los que Naruto no había oído hablar nunca. De películas que tampoco había visto. Uno de ellos llamó su atención en particular: era un marco de fotos minimalista, con la fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre completamente desnudo. Era hermosa. E inquietante. Pero atrapaba tu mirada irremediablemente. Igual que-- igual que el vecino.

  


Sus ojos bailaron inquietos hasta posarse en el vecino una última vez. Parecía absurdo lo rápido que se había habituado a charlar con él, a ese tono indiferente, a pesar de que a duras penas habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras, y lo chocante que había sido el oír aquella última frase, el tono que tan bien conocía siendo lanzado hacia él de nuevo. Un desconocido no debería tener tanto poder sobre él. No debería importarle lo más mínimo cómo le hablaba ni qué le decía. Ni tampoco si mataba a su gato de una intoxicación. Pero sí le importaba. Porque ambos, el vecino y Satoshi, habían calado bajo su piel a duras penas les había conocido. Sin quererlo ni beberlo sus miradas profundas le habían llegado a lo más hondo.

  


El vecino logró encender el cigarrillo al fin. Y entonces Naruto logró deshacer el enredo y todas sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando comprendió al fin de qué se trataba.

  


—No voy a cerrar la puerta del balcón si no apagas eso primero.

  


El vecino exhaló, relajado, acomodando su espalda contra los cojines y el borde del sofá a sus espaldas.

  


—¿Disculpa?

  


—No fumes hierba cuando Satoshi está aquí. Es malo para ti y es _malo para él_.

  


El vecino se rascó la barbilla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

  


—¿Pero quién cojones te crees que eres, japonés?

  


—Me llamo Naruto.

  


—¿Y?

  


—Deja de llamarme japonés. Parece que estés usando mi nacionalidad para… insultarme.

  


El vecino rió. Rió. Una carcajada sonora y repentina rompiendo el silencio de la estancia.

  


—Pues claro que suena como un insulto —su mirada penetrante le perforó—. Porque _es_ un insulto.

  


Naruto se mantuvo firme. Mientras el vecino estuviese tumbado sobre su alfombra y él estuviese en pie sentía que podía dominar aquella situación. De algún modo.

  


Satoshi se subió definitivamente al regazo de su dueño, ahora sí con la clara intención de instalarse, y le lamió la barbilla, justo en el lugar que él le había rascado a él hacía apenas unos instantes.

  


—No veo qué tiene de malo ser japonés. ¿No lo eres tú también? —se defendió, enfadado.

  


—Ya no.

  


Naruto frunció las cejas. Y se sintió incómodo. No sabía qué hacer. Optó por acercarse un poco más, y detenerse a escasos pasos de la figura del vecino.

  


—Un japonés no puede dejar de ser japonés. O lo eres o no lo eres —insistió, casi acusándole.

  


El vecino torció el cuello para verle mejor, su cabeza recostada sobre la mullidez del sofá tras él, su rostro apacible, su cuerpo totalmente relajado, su mirada algo perdida – pero aquella profundidad seguía ahí, en alguna parte, incomodándole, perforándole, haciéndole sentir estúpido e inferior. Y _oh_ Naruto odiaba sentirse inferior. ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

  


—Entonces no lo soy —dijo el vecino, con indiferencia.

  


Naruto inhaló profundo.

  


—Vas a intoxicarle —advirtió, su voz más temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido—. En serio, apaga eso —y había sonado casi como una súplica. Era patético.

  


El vecino acarició el lomo de Satoshi, y el korat se recostó sobre su pecho, acomodando su cabeza bajo la barbilla del hombre.

  


—Eres bastante insoportable, y un entrometido. Podría denunciarte por entrar en mi casa sin permiso. Y por secuestrar a mi gato —pero las amenazas sonaron vacías. Cuando iba drogado, parecía ser, el vecino perdía la acidez.

  


—¿Dónde tienes un cenicero?

  


El vecino cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio durante largo tiempo. El porro colgando de sus dedos, olvidado. El único indicio de que seguía con vida las leves caricias que sus dedos daban al lomo del korat, rítmicamente, de arriba hacia abajo y luego vuelta a empezar.

  


—Échale agua a cualquier taza que encuentres por la cocina; eso servirá —ordenó, rompiendo el silencio de súbito, su voz sonando clara e inequívoca a pesar de que había exhalado las palabras casi en un susurro. Y alzó su brazo hacia Naruto, sin abrir los ojos, ofreciéndole el porro.

  


Naruto tragó saliva, su corazón palpitando inquieto, una extraña sensación: fría y al mismo tiempo caliente, extendiéndose por su pecho. Y, lentamente, estiró el brazo hasta llegar a la mano del vecino, para quitarle aquella abominación de entre los dedos.

  


A duras penas lo tuvo entre los suyos se alejó como si se hubiese electrocutado y se metió en la cocina sin fijarse en nada. La montaña de platos sucios, sucios de hacía _días_ , en el fregadero era notoria y algo preocupante. Tratar de buscar algo en aquella cocina era absurdo y estremecedor. Naruto optó por dejar que el porro se ahogase en el agua sucia de una de las tazas que se mantenía en equilibrio entre un plato y una olla, el agua sucia de su interior posiblemente había sido, en su origen, un té negro. Y aquella imagen, del papel de liar mojándose, de la hierba en su interior escapándose y perdiéndose en el agua sucia, el fuego completamente extinto, fue tremendamente gratificante. Naruto se sintió aliviado. Más de lo que habría podido esperar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de ir a trabajar hay que desayunar.

Hacía muchísimo frío aquella mañana. Naruto había sacado del armario ropero el abrigo de plumas que había usado en Tokyo durante los días más fríos de enero y febrero. No había creído que fuese a usarlo en Alemania —a no ser que fuese a la montaña a hacer alpinismo o a esquiar algún día; y no lo descartaba porque le habían dicho que Watzmann era de una belleza arrebatadora—, no para ir por Berlín. Pero Berlín era frío en invierno. Y su abrigo grueso, a pesar de que no tenía la elegancia de su abrigo más urbano, no quedaba mal con su ropa informal – dudaba que nadie en la oficina fuese siquiera a mirarle dos veces por llegar con el abrigo de plumas de todos modos. Su cuello y su boca cubiertos por la mullida bufanda de lana que Sakura le había tejido a mano una vez como regalo de cumpleaños y que Naruto atesoraba con gran cariño. Los guantes en los bolsillos del abrigo, esperando a que se los pusiera cuando llegase al portal y le azotase el aire gélido de la calle. Abandonó el piso con tiempo, dispuesto a llegar temprano a la zona de los rascacielos y las oficinas para poder desayunar tranquilamente en alguna de las acogedoras cafeterías que se podían encontrar entre los edificios o incluso en las plantas bajas de los mismos. Aquella mañana le apetecía mucho la mermelada de naranja, con aquel regusto amargo que te dejaba en el paladar. Sí, un pretzel de mantequilla con mermelada de naranja. Yumm.

  


Su línea de pensamientos quedó interrumpida de golpe. Al salir al rellano le vio. Al vecino. Subiendo los últimos escalones de la larga escalera (¿¡el ascensor se había estropeado de nuevo?!) con expresión aparentemente inmutable pero que, si te fijabas bien, en realidad cargaba una evidente intensidad emocional y un palpable cansancio. Vestía sus habituales pantalones ajustados, los ojos maquillados, el cabello estilizado en un fingido desorden, y una chaqueta de franela demasiado fina para aquellos días gélidos.

  


Un par de ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos cuando su dueño terminó de subir los escalones. Naruto tragó saliva antes de reunir el valor para hablar.

  


—Buenos días —logró.

  


El vecino metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y unos segundos más tarde sacó las llaves de su piso, sus dedos acercándose a la ranura de la cerradura con un temblor tan leve que si no fuese porque los ojos de Naruto se habían clavado en ellos no se habría dado cuenta.

  


—Buenas noches, —murmuró, con la voz muerta.

  


Naruto arrugó el entrecejo involuntariamente. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

  


—¿Ha vuelto a estropearse el ascensor?

  


Y aquello logró captar la atención del otro hombre. Ojos negros, deliciosamente delineados, se fijaron en los suyos.

  


—No lo creo.

  


— _Oh_ , creí que--

  


—No soy claustrofóbico—si es lo que estás pensando —acusó, con todo el acierto del mundo—. Esta mierda de ascensor es demasiado lento; me pone de los nervios esperar a que suba; prefiero la escalera.

  


Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en labios de Naruto. Y los dedos temblorosos, probablemente congelados, del vecino aún no habían logrado meter la llave en la ranura.

  


—Oye, ¿has desayunado? Si quieres… quiero decir, voy a ir a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo —carraspeó; no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras ni por qué habían escapado de su interior sin pedir permiso, y se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no podía permitirse continuar sintiéndose tan patético cada vez que interactuaba con el vecino, necesitaba afianzar su confianza—porque solo le pasaba con él, solo aquel tipo de mirada profunda lograba hacerle sentir de aquel modo, y aquello le molestaba, y mucho—. Me gustaría invitarte, como disculpa por lo del otro día.

  


Los dedos del vecino se detuvieron entonces. Todo él quedó petrificado, inmóvil. Solamente sus ojos, —fijos en Naruto, estudiándole con intención, con aquella intensidad incómoda y fascinante—, mostrando a Naruto que no era un maniquí, que no se había convertido en una repentina estatua de piedra.

  


—No veo por qué deberías disculparte —dijo, al fin, en voz baja.

  


Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos sosteniéndole la mirada al vecino.

  


—Entré en tu casa sin pedir permiso y te dije cómo debías hacer las cosas. Incluso te obligué a tirar un…

  


— _Un porro_.

  


Naruto asintió. Avergonzado.

  


—Lo siento. No sé si es caro o no. Ni si son difíciles de conseguir. Pero en cualquier caso no tenía derecho a tirarlo.

  


Despacio el vecino guardó la mano, con las llaves, en su bolsillo una vez más.

  


—No importa. Estabas preocupado por Satoshi; te lo agradezco.

  


Naruto sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña; aún se sentía mal por todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto – lo que para él era correcto.

  


—Entonces, ¿quieres desayunar?

  


—Por qué no.

  


Una sonrisa amplia y sincera ésta vez.

  


—¿Conoces algún lugar por aquí cerca que esté bien?

  


El vecino alzó una ceja, ambos encaminándose ya hacia el ascensor.

  


—Normalmente desayuno en casa, o si no cerca del trabajo —ofreció a modo de explicación.

  


El vecino asintió.

  


—Hay una cafetería a un par de esquinas, queda bastante cerca de la estación de metro.

  


—¡Genial! —exclamó.

  


El vecino le miró de reojo.

  


—Así que tomas el metro para ir a trabajar.

  


Y Naruto se sintió demasiado transparente. Sonrió entre alegre y avergonzado.

  


—Sí. Trabajo en un despacho de ingeniería náutica, en la zona de los edificios altos de cristal, ¿sabes cuál digo?

  


El vecino guardó silencio un tiempo. Y cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ya en la planta baja, salió antes que él.

  


—Creo que sé a qué barrio te refieres, pero nunca he ido allí. No se me ha perdido nada por la zona de los ricos altivos que se creen mejores que los demás porque cobran más por hacer menos —escupió.

  


Y aunque sabía que no había sido un ataque en concreto hacia él… Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. ¿Había _algo_ en el mundo que aquél tío _no odiase_? ¡Qué borde era, santo cielo!

  


—¡Oye! Eso no es realmente así. En mi despacho todo el mundo trabaja un montón, ¿eh? Y aunque, bueno, voy a reconocerte que mi sueldo no está mal—pero de ricos nada.

  


El vecino le miró de reojo, liderando la marcha hacia la cafetería, su cuerpo encogido en su fina chaqueta, las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de la misma. Una repentina mueca que elevó sus labios hacia arriba, aunque solamente una de sus mejillas se movió, se dibujó en su rostro, burlándose de Naruto.

  


—Supongo que no. No encajas en el perfil de lo que yo imagino cuando hablo de “ricos”. Tampoco vivirías aquí si lo fueras.

  


—Bueno, no es un piso caro. Pero tampoco es barato —respondió, echándole una última ojeada al bloque de pisos en el que ambos vivían y que, poco a poco, se iba quedando atrás—. Vivimos en un barrio bastante bueno, ¿no crees?

  


—No está mal —admitió el vecino tras encogerse de hombros.

  


—Eso significa que tú también tienes un sueldo decente, ¿no? —le pinchó, tratando de incomodarle un poco también, de dejar de sentirse que era él el objeto de estudio – por lo menos de dejar de serlo de un modo tan unilateral. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

  


—No me quejo.

  


Y cuando el vecino torció hacia la derecha Naruto se vio obligado a desviar su atención de él y a fijarse en la placa de la calle, en tratar de recordar el nombre de la misma, el camino a recorrer para cuando tuviese que deshacerlo e irse hacia la estación del metro en media hora.

  


—¿De qué trabajas? —preguntó, aún con la mirada puesta en los edificios, tratando de fijar sus imágenes en su memoria; pero sin olvidar que se había propuesto sacarle información también él al vecino, obligarle a responder con algo más que elusiones.

  


—En un bar.

  


Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. Su mirada atraída por el vecino de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en los mechones de cabello negro avanzando un par de pasos por delante de él. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

  


—Tienes un horario muy extraño, ¿…no? —se atrevió.

  


El vecino volvió a mirarle por sobre su hombro.

  


—Es un bar nocturno.

  


Y entonces todo encajó. Los “buenas noches” en lugar de “buenos días”, el silencio que solía reinar en casa del vecino durante el día, por las mañanas, y el aletargamiento que había visto en su rostro todas las veces que se habían encontrado. También el desorden en su casa. Y--

  


—¿Entonces trabajas de noche?

  


Un resoplido de burla.

  


—Sería un poco raro trabajar en un bar nocturno de día, ¿no?

  


Naruto se humedeció los labios.

  


—Lo siento —carraspeó—. Tal vez no debería haber insistido en invitarte, debes estar cansado.

  


Y justo en ese momento el vecino se detuvo frente al escaparate de una cafetería que vendía pretzels de todos los colores imaginables. A Naruto se le hizo la boca agua. El lugar parecía realmente acogedor y un lugar en el que el vecino parecía destacar como un cuervo entre palomas.

  


—Hace unas diez horas que no como nada: en realidad estoy muerto de hambre. Pero si te arrepientes de esto aún estás a tiempo de declinar tu invitación —dijo, sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz.

  


—¡No! —exclamó Naruto—. Claro que no. No quería decir eso —su corazón palpitando aprisa en su pecho, estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué—. Entremos.

  


Se sentaron al fondo del local, tan lejos de la puerta como se podía, y Naruto, disimuladamente, se hizo con la silla que dejaba su espalda en dirección a la salida, con intención de dejar el lugar más alejado de la corriente, más resguardado, al vecino, que, Naruto aún no comprendía, cómo podía mantenerse sin tiritar. Naruto en su lugar estaría ya con la mandíbula prieta, la voz temblorosa y caminando totalmente encogido sobre sí mismo. El vecino no se dio cuenta y se sentó en la silla que Naruto dejó libre, frente a él, con la espalda cerca de la pared, y se quitó la chaqueta de franela para dejar al descubierto la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo casi tanto como los pantalones de pitillo. Inconscientemente Naruto apretó el esfínter. ¡Menuda imagen! El desgraciado era sexy a rabiar. Desvió la mirada de él y se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los colgó de su silla; había perchas pero estaban lejos de su mesa y no quiso arriesgarse. Su maletín entre las piernas, en el suelo. Una de las camareras se apresuró a su mesa y Naruto pidió su zumo de naranja, un café con leche y el pretzel de mantequilla con mermelada de naranja que tanto se le había antojado aquella mañana. El vecino pidió una infusión y una tostada de pan de semillas, sin nada más. Naruto esperó a que la camarera se fuese para amonestarle.

  


—Pide algo más… No puede ser que lo único que comas tras diez horas trabajando sea una tostada —susurró, escandalizado.

  


El vecino le miró con algo de sorpresa.

  


—No llevo dinero —contestó, con tranquilidad.

  


Naruto se sintió algo molesto.

  


—Pero he dicho que yo te invito. Pide todo lo que quieras. Te lo ruego —suplicó, entre dientes.

  


El vecino se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, con calma, y le observó en silencio durante unos instantes que pusieron a Naruto al borde de su paciencia, aquella mirada le estaba provocado sensaciones desconocidas e inquietantes y no estaba seguro de si lo odiaba o si…

  


—Eres raro. Incluso para ser japonés —se burló el vecino, su tono agridulce, su mirada aletargada – posiblemente el cansancio y el sueño comenzaban a apoderarse de él ahora que se encontraba sentado, y en un lugar cálido. La calefacción de la cafetería estaba alta, tanto que Naruto sentía sus mejillas algo acaloradas incluso.

  


—¿Por qué dices eso? —murmuró, mirando las aguas, las hermosas formas de los dibujos naturales de la piedra de la mesa.

  


—En primer lugar la mayoría no se molestarían ni en disculparse aunque creyesen que habían hecho algo por lo que deberían hacerlo. Orgullo, ya sabes.

  


Naruto le miró.

  


—Y en segundo lugar, aunque lo hubiesen hecho, harían lo mínimo. Decir “perdón por lo del otro día” o invitarme a un simple café. Y ya está. Pero tú estás aquí, siendo el entrometido que eres, regañándome por fumar en mi propia casa, y ahora por no comer suficiente. Y ya no sé si me apetece más darte una bofetada o si pedir todo lo que hay en la carta tres veces hasta gastarte todo ese sueldo de niño rico que tienes.

  


Naruto se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo. Asimilando las palabras, la acidez de aquel tipo misterioso que permanecía sentado con toda la altivez y belleza frente a él – aquél que en su intimidad vivía como un mendigo, aquél que no sabía cuidar de sí mismo ni de su gato. Y que aún así se mostraba todopoderoso y superior a los demás. Él también deseaba darle una bofetada. O dos. Se las merecía. Era una persona desagradable, desagradecida, creída, incapaz. Y a pesar de todo había algo en él que le hacía sentir tan atraído que ahora, sentado frente a él, se sentía hiper-consciente de cada uno de sus propios movimientos.

  


—No soy un niño rico. Es cierto que tengo la suerte de haber podido estudiar una carrera que me ha llevado a poder encontrar un buen trabajo, pero muchos otros estudiaron lo mismo y tuvieron que conformarse con menos. No es el dinero de mis padres sino mi esfuerzo y mi habilidad personal la que me ha llevado a estar dónde estoy ahora —quiso aclarar, con firmeza – su voz algo tirante y seca—. Y no soy un niño, _tengo veinticuatro años_ —gruñó, algo más molesto de lo que quería dejar ver.

  


El vecino se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, su mirada perforándole sin piedad.

  


—Pareces más joven.

  


—Pues no lo soy.

  


La camarera llegó entonces y repartió las cosas en la mesa. Naruto la admiró por su memoria prodigiosa pues supo recordar con exactitud qué le correspondía a cada uno. Cuando terminó Naruto la miró, con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

  


—Disculpa la molestia, pero… ¿te importaría traernos otro zumo de naranja y un sándwich?

  


Ella le ofreció su sonrisa más profesional.

  


—Por supuesto. ¿De qué lo quiere?

  


Naruto miró al hombre que se mantenía sentado frente a él, inmóvil y en silencio, clavándole aquellos incómodos ojos negros sin piedad.

  


—¿De qué lo quieres?

  


El vecino torció la boca con disgusto.

  


—Vegetal. Sin huevo duro ni mayonesa. Tampoco quiero atún. Mejor dicho, ponle solo lechuga y tomate —exigió.

  


—¿Quiere que le ponga algo de queso?

  


—No.

  


—¿Mantequilla?

  


—No. No le ponga nada que provenga de ningún animal, ¿entiende?

  


Ella parpadeó. Naruto tragó saliva. Aquello era incómodo.

  


—Oh, disculpe —dijo ella, manteniendo su amabilidad profesional—. Tenemos un sándwich especial para veganos si lo desea.

  


—No es necesario.

  


—Como desee —y se fue.

  


Naruto le miró con interés. Aquel hombre era tan extraño…

  


—Entonces, ¿no comes carne? ¿Ni pescado?

  


El vecino resopló.

  


—Claro que no.

  


—Pero podrías ponerle queso o mantequilla o--

  


—Nada que provenga de un animal. _Nada_.

  


—Pero-

  


—¿Vas a cuestionar mi dieta también? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Además de ingeniero náutico y entrometido profesional también eres dietista? —Naruto tragó saliva, abochornado—. Entonces déjalo ya.

  


—No tienes por qué ser tan duro con la gente, ¿sabes? Ella solo quería ayudarte.

  


—Y lo único que ha logrado es molestarme. Su trabajo es traerme lo que yo le pida. Y punto.

  


No una. Ni dos. Quería darle diez bofetadas. Se las merecía. Pero entonces se movió, inclinándose hacia adelante, hacia la mesa, para tomar un sorbo de su infusión, y su camiseta de tirantes se despegó de su cuerpo unos milímetros, y Naruto pudo verlo, una insinuación de piel pálida e inmaculada. Y tuvo que juntar las rodillas, apretar los muslos para no hacer algo estúpido.

  


—¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —murmuró.

  


El vecino se lamió los labios para atrapar una gota de infusión y dejó la taza sobre el platillo, sus dedos pellizcaron un par de migas de la tostada para llevárselas a la boca.

  


—Veintidós —sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, acusadores; un silencio haciendo la amenaza más palpable—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que vas a usar eso para sentirte superior también? ¿Vas a darme también lecciones sobre la vida solo porque naciste dos miserables años antes que yo? —y se rió, una risa corta, siseante, glacial.

  


—Claro que no.

  


Naruto se mantuvo firme. Serio. Aquello ya no era una tontería. Había dejado de serlo hacía tiempo. Pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Aquella persona tenía algo —algo que Naruto no sabía nombrar aún— que le atraía. Y, a pesar de todo, de las enormes ganas de callarle a golpes que sentía, quería… ayudarle. Porque era evidente, ahora ya sí, que aquél hombre, _aquél chico_ , tenía problemas.

  


—¿Sabes? Nunca has llegado a darme tu nombre —dijo, casi en un susurro.

  


La camarera llegó justo en ese momento. Con el sándwich vegetal y el zumo de naranja del vecino. Los dejó frente a él y se fue tras ofrecerles una sonrisa educada.

  


Naruto comenzó a mordisquear su pretzel. El tiempo corría. El vecino miraba el zumo y el sándwich con recelo. Sus dedos largos se acercaron al sándwich al fin, sostuvieron uno de los dos triángulos de pan de molde entre ellos.

  


—Sasuke —dijo, y mordió fuerte, llevándose medio triángulo a la boca.

  


Naruto sorbió zumo, y sonrió.

  


—Sasuke y Satoshi —y rió, de buen humor—. Eso es bastante adorable.

  


El vecino alzó un dedo, mientras masticaba, amenazador. Su mirada claramente molesta.

  


—Dime, Sasuke —comenzó, entre pausados sorbos de café, deliberadamente ignorando la amenaza—, ¿y trabajas todos los días? Creí que a los bares nocturnos solo se les permitía abrir los fines de semana.

  


Sasuke tragó.

  


—Pueden abrir cuando quieran. Aunque solo si tienen los permisos y hasta cierta hora. Pero abrir los lunes, por ejemplo, es ridículo, porque no vendría nadie.

  


Naruto asintió, tratando de imaginar cómo y qué era un bar nocturno en Berlín.

  


—¿Es como una discoteca?

  


—Hmm… no exactamente. No hay stripers y solo tenemos una sala. Pero sí hay pista de baile. Hay dos barras de bar, una en cada lado de la pista. Es bastante grande, la verdad.

  


—¿Trabajas en la barra?

  


Sasuke se bebió lo que le quedaba del zumo de naranja de un trago. Su infusión aún dejaba escapar vaho, estaba demasiado caliente.

  


—Sí. Normalmente sí. Muchas veces estoy yo solo en la barra del fondo, la pequeña. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Es que quieres venir?

  


Naruto se atragantó con la mermelada de naranja. Tosió. Y tragó despacio antes de poder contestar. Avergonzado a más no poder. Había quedado como un idiota: torpe y ridículo.

  


—Ah, no, no —se apresuró—. Solo tenía curiosidad. Parece muy distinto a los bares de Tokyo. ¿No crees?

  


Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

  


—Ni idea. Nunca he estado en un bar de Tokyo.

  


—Ah, ¿de dónde eres entonces?

  


Sasuke desvió la mirada, y comenzó a beberse la infusión, despacio, tomándose su tiempo.

  


—Ya te dije que no soy japonés.

  


Su voz tan seca que Naruto no se atrevió a insistir más. Aunque el acento de Sasuke y su fluidez… Sasuke tenía que ser de la zona de Kanto, no tenía la menor duda. Y aunque sus padres se hubiesen mudado hacía tiempo a Alemania estaba claro que había sido escolarizado en Japón durante un periodo de tiempo largo; había algo en su modo de hablar, en su modo de moverse que aunque era sutil y difícil de definir para Naruto hacía evidente que Sasuke no había nacido en Alemania si no en Japón. Pero no podía preguntar. Era descortés. Y solo provocaría que el saciar su curiosidad le llevase a molestar aún más a Sasuke quién era evidente no quería saber nada de su país de origen. Probablemente su padre habría perdido el trabajo o habría sido reubicado provisionalmente en Berlín cuando él era un crío y jamás habían podido volver y por ello él culpaba al país y había comenzado a crear rechazo por él en su interior. La historia de Sasuke debía ir en esa línea. Pero hasta que no tuviese la verdadera historia no quedaría saciado. Tal vez, si tenía paciencia, algún día lograría que se la contase. Pero por ahora era más seguro hablar de su trabajo.

  


—Entonces, ¿qué días trabajas en el bar?

  


—Jueves, viernes y sábados todas las semanas. El resto de días dependiendo de la época del año que sea. A veces me llaman, otras no.

  


Naruto se sorprendió.

  


—¿Puedes vivir en condiciones trabajando solamente tres días?

  


—Me pagan por horas. Hago _muchas_ horas, por si ya te has olvidado. Además, a veces los clientes me dan propinas y tal.

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—Debes conocer a un montón de gente, imagino.

  


Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que poco le importaba.

  


—No es que me haga ilusión precisamente, pero sí, supongo que sí. ¿Qué pasa, no tienes amigos o qué?

  


—Llegué hace poco más de un mes a Berlín, he hecho amigos en el trabajo pero no he tenido ocasión de conocer a mucha más gente, la verdad —admitió.

  


—Entonces vente un día. Allí conocerás a mucha gente —ofreció, sin mucho interés—. Puedo presentarte gente si te es más cómodo. Muchos son habituales así que puedo incluirte en algún grupo sin dificultad, si es que eres de esos que no saben hacer amigos solo.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. No le importaban mucho los bares nocturnos. En Tokyo no habían sido algo que le quitase el sueño tampoco. Había ido alguna vez, con compañeros y amigos de la universidad, con Sakura. Se había divertido y había vuelto a casa. Pero no eran su pasatiempo favorito. Tenía otros intereses, otras cosas mejores que hacer. Con Sakura siempre había cosas qué hacer. De modo que el mundo de la noche, el alcohol y el baile nunca había sido algo en lo que adentrarse. Y Naruto sabía que hacer amigos era algo que se le daba bien, que le era fácil, que surgía espontáneamente, sin ayuda de nadie, porque era alguien sociable y de trato fácil. No necesitaba de Sasuke para ello. Ni tampoco creía que conocer a gente bajo los efectos del alcohol fuese el mejor modo de hacer amigos. Pero… pero sentía mucha curiosidad, por ver a Sasuke en su puesto de trabajo, por ver cómo era el lugar en el que trabajaba, qué tipo de edificio era, qué tipo de música ponían, qué tipo de público acudía. Quería verle servir copas tras la barra. Quería—quería tener una _excusa_ para verle de nuevo sin tener que esperar a encontrarle en la escalera un día por casualidad. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, quería volver a verle. A aquel tipo arrebatadoramente guapo que escupía veneno por la boca sin razón alguna.

  


—Me encantaría. Si no va a ser una molestia para ti.

  


Sasuke le miró con frialdad.

  


—A no ser que pretendas que me pase la noche charlando contigo o que vayas a venir para decirme cómo servir una maldita cerveza entonces no, no me importa—no serás una molestia.

  


Naruto asintió, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

  


—Entonces vendré. Un sábado por la noche.

  


—El sábado es el mejor día.

  


—¿Ah, sí?

  


Sasuke asintió.

  


—Es cuando viene más gente. Ya lo verás.

  


—Genial.

  


Naruto miró el reloj de pulsera. Tenía que comenzar a encaminarse hacia el metro.

  


—Oye, lamento dejarte así pero tengo que irme ya —se lamentó.

  


Sasuke se limitó a asentir, con indiferencia.

  


—Dame un momento.

  


Se puso en pie, y se acercó a la barra en dónde la camarera le recibió con amabilidad (la pobre muchacha merecía un aumento de sueldo por dignarse a sonreír a clientes tan desagradables como lo habían sido él y Sasuke (solo Sasuke en realidad) a aquellas horas de la mañana). Le pidió la cuenta y pagó tras intercambiar un par de palabras de cortesía y una breve disculpa con ella. Disimuladamente le dejó algo de propina. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Y entonces volvió hasta Sasuke. Se puso el abrigo y le dejó el ticket por si alguien pretendía cobrarle de nuevo (aunque era muy improbable porque la camarera tenía una memoria que Naruto aún continuaba admirando).

  


—¿Nos vemos este sábado? —aventuró.

  


Sasuke dejó la taza de infusión sobre el platillo. Ya casi había terminado de desayunar también.

  


—Te pasaré la dirección del bar por debajo de la puerta.

  


Naruto sonrió.

  


—Gracias.

  


—O si lo prefieres puedo hacerte una lista de los lugares con ambiente que hay en la ciudad, para que vayas con tus “amigos” del trabajo de niños ricos a divertirte en lugar de venir a ese cuchitril de mala muerte en el que trabajo —dijo, con algo de burla en la voz.

  


Naruto exhaló, disimuladamente. ¿De verdad necesitaba ser siempre así? Satoshi no merecía vivir con semejante cucaracha humana.

  


—Me conformaré con el cuchitril —dijo, con sarcasmo.

  


—Luego no te arrepientas. Yo ya te he advertido.

  


Naruto agarró el maletín y se aseguró de tener la bufanda bien enrollada alrededor del cuello, como una serpiente de la Amazonia.

  


Sus ojos se encontraron una última vez con aquellos ojos negros, delineados con maquillaje. Dioses, era odioso a rabiar. Pero su belleza era indescriptible.

  


—Nos vemos el sábado, Sasuke.

  


Metió las manos en los bolsillos, asegurándose de tener el bono del metro a mano.

  


—Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas de vecinos. O no (exactamente).

Era martes por la tarde. Naruto había vuelto en metro del trabajo hacía a duras penas media hora y se había apresurado a entrar en el supermercado para hacer una compra rápida: necesitaba algunos ingredientes frescos para la cena (verduras principalmente, y también un par de muslos de pollo). Al salir del supermercado, en el que afortunadamente no había mucha cola y por tanto había podido ir rápido (amaba las cajas de autoservicio) se apresuró hacia el piso, para resguardarse de frío cuanto antes. Había un par de correos electrónicos que quería revisar antes de dejar el trabajo por aquél día: uno de los clientes australianos debía mandarles un par de datos que necesitaban para poder proseguir con su proyecto; con suerte le llegaría el correo electrónico aquella misma tarde. Y luego se dedicaría a prepararse una suculenta cena y pasaría el resto de la tarde y la noche leyendo los nuevos manga que su padre le había mandado por correo urgente hacía un par de días. Llevaba esos dos días con los dientes largos, muriendo por abrir la caja y devorarla entera (esperaba que Minato no se hubiese equivocado con los títulos que le había pedido o le daría un bajón de la hostia – pero era muy improbable que hubiese error alguno: precisamente por eso se los pedía a su padre, que era meticuloso y listo, y a no a su madre que era un desastre y compraba lo que a ella le daba la gana). Tal vez estaría bien comenzar a comprar algún manga en alemán también… sería un buen modo de practicar el idioma… aunque no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, el ver nombres japoneses escritos con el alfabeto latino, ¡era demasiado bizarro!

  


Al torcer la esquina la sensación de alegría, de ansia por llegar, la felicidad de saberse (casi) al fin en casa se vio brutalmente truncada cuando sus ojos toparon con la imagen inesperada del vecino—no, de _Sasuke_ , entrando por el portal del bloque, acompañado de un alemán rubio, alto, fornido. El clásico alemán de manual. El clásico hombre del que cualquier otro hombre estaría celoso. Una de las enormes manos del hombre afianzada en la cadera de Sasuke, levantando el costado de su fino abrigo sin pudor alguno, para poder tocar la piel pálida (que seguro estaba _helada_ ). Y Sasuke… Sasuke se mantenía inmutable, como si la mano de aquel tipejo en su cintura fuese lo más normal del mundo. Y entonces Naruto comprendió: el cuadro de un hombre desnudo en el piso de Sasuke, sus ojos delineados con maquillaje, su ropa ajustada—Sasuke era homosexual. Y aquel tipo… aquel tipo no podía ser nadie más que su pareja. Tragó saliva, fuerte. Porque se le había secado la boca. Porque sentía un regusto desagradable en ella. Y solo cuando les vio desaparecer en el interior del edificio prosiguió caminando: despacio, sin énfasis alguno, sin las ganas entusiastas de llegar a casa que había tenido unos pocos segundos atrás. Y se dirigió al portal, a casa, y esperó un minuto entero antes de presionar el botón de llamada del ascensor – porque no quería encontrarse a Sasuke en el rellano. _Ahora no_.

  


  


Puso las patas de pollo a hervir a fuego lento en una olla. Encendió el portátil y contestó el correo electrónico que tenía pendiente. Los australianos no habían dado señales de vida. Les contestaría al día siguiente, desde la oficina. Apagó el portátil y fue a abandonarlo a la habitación en la que se encontraba el escritorio. Y allí recuperó la caja que su padre le había mandado y se hizo con el cúter y se lo llevó todo al salón, mustio. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y abrió la caja. Poco a poco la curiosidad de saber qué había dentro le devolvió algo de energía, algo de vida, y cuando al fin tuvo elevadas cada una de las cuatro tapas de la caja se encontró con todos y cada uno de los manga que le había pedido a su padre, perfectamente alineados. Su padre era _genial_. Y luego una nota escrita con su caligrafía perfecta, corta, concisa. Llena de afabilidad. Y por un instante le sintió cerca. Tan cerca… que casi creyó que le había llegado una pequeña insinuación de su característico olor. Y con él el aroma de los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, del primer día de parvulario, el día en que quería aparentar ser un niño grande y para disimular la expresión de susto iba con las cejas tan arrugadas, con los dedos aferrados al pantalón de su padre con tanta fuerza que Minato, con una sonrisa en los labios, detuvo la pequeña caminata a medias para distraer su atención contándole una fábula sobre las hadas que vivían en las copas de los árboles junto al río que estaban cruzando, por aquel puente de cemento tan pequeño que podías cruzar con menos de seis pasos y que, sin embargo, en aquel momento le parecía tan y tan largo (y que, sí, vale, cuando Naruto era un párvulo necesitaba muchos más de seis pasos para cruzarlo). _Ah-ah_ , echaba de menos a su padre. Cuando volviese a Japón debería pasar una temporada en casa de sus padres, y pasar tiempo a solas con Minato—ya no recordaba la última vez que habían tenido la ocasión de pasar unas horas de calidad juntos, de tener tiempo para tener charlas de padre e hijo.

  


Agarró uno de los sobres de ramen instantáneo que (sin duda alguna) su madre había querido incluir en el paquete. Una sonrisa amplia dibujándose en su rostro. Y bajo una colección de sobres de ramen instantáneo una carta sellada, el sobre lleno de stickers y chorradas. Kushina no tenía suficiente con las constantes llamadas, aún le quedaban palabras para atosigarle por carta. Era maravillosa. Pero no pudo abrirla: cuando ya tenía el pulgar bajo una de las pegatinas, dispuesto a abrir el sobre y exasperarse lleno de nostalgia con las locuras de su madre... un grito seguido de un golpe (algo cayendo al suelo) provenientes del piso contiguo le desconcentraron, le alertaron. Sus ojos abriéndose grandes, su cuello torciéndose en dirección a la pared. Y claro que no iba a ver nada por mirar a la pared (ni quería), ni tampoco iba a oír mejor (tampoco quería), pero no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo siguió por instinto el sobresalto que le produjo aquello. Y entonces el grito se convirtió en una retahíla de gritos. Y Naruto tuvo que aceptar, que reconocerse que sabía que no eran gritos. Sasuke y su novio estaban follando. Y no eran precisamente sutiles. Y al parecer silenciosos tampoco. Dejó la carta de su madre dentro de la caja de nuevo. Y, despacio, casi como un zombie, se la llevó toda entera de nuevo al despacho. No podía, ahora no. Apretó los ojos. Desde el despacho, aunque muy lejanamente y de un modo amortiguado y poco claro, aún les oía. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Sasuke era tan… _vocal_. Parecía más bien del tipo reservado. O tal vez no. Porque en realidad no le conocía en absoluto. ¿Qué sabía él sobre Sasuke? Solamente que era japonés (probablemente – aún podía darles un poco del beneficio de la duda a Sasuke y su negativa), que trabajaba en un bar por las noches (de jueves a sábado cada semana, y algunas semanas otros días también) y que tenía un gato (un korat de ojos verdes — _precioso_ — que se llamaba Satoshi con el kanji de sabiduría). Nada más. Bueno, sí. Ahora también sabía que gemía a gritos cuando lo jodían. Y que tenía un novio rubio _enorme_ que debía estar rozando los dos metros de altura.

  


De vuelta al salón se dejó caer sobre el sofá a desgana. Con los dientes prietos y un brazo sobre los ojos. ¿A quién le gustaba oír a sus vecinos follar? A nadie, joder. A nadie. Era asqueroso. Tenía que hablar con el señor amable de la agencia inmobiliaria para pedirle si era posible que pusiesen aislante del sonido o que hiciesen más gruesa la maldita pared de papel que separaba ambos pisos. Aquello era insufrible. Un golpe seco, contra la pared. Y de nuevo otra vez, la voz de Sasuke maldiciendo sin cesar, a pleno pulmón. Estaban jodiendo contra la pared. _Contra su pared_. Era para matarlos. ¡Parecía que lo estuviesen haciendo a propósito para joderle la tarde!

  


Se puso en pie de súbito. Solo había una solución. Cubrir los gritos con ruido. Y se metió en la ducha. El agua alejaría el sonido por un tiempo, si se daba una ducha larga terminarían antes de que él saliese. Sí. Buena idea.

  


Media hora más tarde Naruto se encontraba vistiendo un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una sudadera. Su cabello ya seco. Aunque estaba complemente revuelto porque no lo había estilizado: al fin y al cabo ya no iba a volver a salir de casa por aquél día; ya lo arreglaría mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Las zapatillas de estar por casa abrigando sus pies. Su brazo alzando la tapa de la olla. La carne olía _muy bien_. Pero aún necesitaba algo más de tiempo de cocción. Las verduras debían esperar unos minutos más en la nevera. De modo que se dirigió al salón de nuevo con intención de encender la tele y ver el noticiario mientras esperaba a que pasase el tiempo. Sakura le había mandado algunos mensajes que aún no había contestado, haría eso también.

  


“s _a-ku-ra-chan! sabes?_ _h_ _oy he visto algo q t encantaria habia un tipo en el metro q t habria hecho mojar las bragas. parecia un actor de hollywood y adivina? iba leyendo un libro q se titulaba algo sobre la inteligencia de los caballos o algo parecido (le habria sacado una foto en secreto xra ti pero la tipa que iba a mi lado no dejaba d mirarme y me ha dado cosa que me pillase con las manos en la masa acosando a un tio lololol)”_

  


“ _sobre lo q me decias d tu compañera d piso en serio dile q tire su propia basura o q la denunciaras a la casera. ya se que no quieres denunciarla d verdad pq si se va vas a tener problemas para pagar el piso y tal xro en serio no puede ser q tengas q limpiar sus mierdas tu. tienes q asustarla tienes que decirle algo q la intimide y la haga reaccionar”_

  


Ric. Ric. Ric.

  


Naruto conocía aquél sonido. Sus ojos se desviaron enseguida hacia el balcón. Dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y se apresuró (con más ilusión de la que querría admitir de estar en compañía de alguien más) hacia la puerta que daba a éste.

  


“¡Miau!”

  


Qué maullido más cautivador. Satoshi era todo un rompecorazones.

  


Naruto sonrió, y abrió la puerta. Miró a Satoshi, que se había hecho a un lado cuando la abrió. Y Satoshi le miró a él durante unos instantes, con intensidad. Aguantándose la mirada el uno al otro. Pero no entró al salón. Y no le dio ocasión a Naruto de abrir la boca. Se dio media vuelta de súbito, cogió algo de carrerilla y saltó en brazos de Sasuke. Sasuke le recibió con práctica y sin inmutarse y le sostuvo únicamente con uno de sus brazos, contra su pecho, como a un bebé. Satoshi lamió su cuello, y comenzó a ronronear.

  


Naruto observó a Sasuke un instante. Incómodo. Y con algo de timidez salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí (no quería que el calorcito de la calefacción se escapase).

  


Sasuke fumaba. ¿Tabaco, quizás? No, aquella peste no era tabaco. Era un maldito porro. Naruto puso toda su fuerza de autocontrol en frenar la mueca de disgusto que quería apoderarse de él por instinto; sus ojos puestos en el vecino. Uno de los codos de Sasuke (el del brazo que sostenía el cigarrillo y no el del brazo que sostenía a Satoshi) apoyado sobre la barandilla metálica. Su postura completamente relajada. Sus ojos —algo nublados— observaban, a su vez, con calma, cada uno de los movimientos de Naruto.

  


—Buenas tardes —aventuró, al fin, en voz baja—para romper el hielo (aunque Sasuke parecía más indiferente que otra cosa… allí el único incómodo (y molesto, molesto también) era Naruto).

  


Sasuke dio una calada y desvió su mirada, despacio, hacia la calle, hacia el cielo que se había teñido de los naranjas del atardecer.

  


—¿Estás… solo? —murmuró Naruto, para asegurarse de que aquello no iba a volverse más incómodo de lo que ya era.

  


—Sí.

  


Naruto se lamió los labios, soltando un pequeño suspiro insonoro. No se había dado cuenta de que se había estado aguantando la respiración. Y se acercó a la barandilla también, para apoyar sus antebrazos sobre ella.

  


—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió al fin, tras un largo minuto de compartido silencio.

  


Sasuke exhaló humo, con lentitud.

  


—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi psicólogo? —pero la voz de Sasuke no contenía veneno; cuando iba fumado parecía que sus comentarios perniciosos no eran más que simple costumbre, que un reflejo.

  


—Lo siento —se disculpó, sincero, porque sabía que estaba siendo un entrometido, que no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones, a querer indagar en su privacidad, que aún le debía disculpas por haberlo hecho de semejante modo en el pasado.

  


—No viniste —la voz de Sasuke le sobresaltó: eran solamente dos palabras, pero casi podía sentirlas cortando el aire con su filo.

  


Naruto le miró. El perfil del vecino. Tan elegante, definido. Tan bello. La acusación en su voz había sonado tan sexy…

  


—¿Hm?

  


—El sábado.

  


Los ojos de Sasuke observaban a Satoshi que trataba de cambiar de posición en su brazo, que intentaba escalar a su hombro. Sasuke le ayudó, aupándole, empujándole un poco hacia arriba.

  


—Lo siento, no me fue posible —se excusó—. No creí que realmente quisieras que fuese —añadió.

  


—No te habría dado la dirección del bar si quisiera mantenerte lejos de él.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Era verdad. Era simple. Se había comido demasiado la cabeza. Se había comido tantísimo la cabeza que, a pesar del cosquilleo en su estómago, a pesar de las ganas de ir y de ver a Sasuke, se había acobardado y no había ido.

  


—Iré el próximo sábado entonces —sonrió, aunque sabía que su sonrisa era algo tensa. Tampoco importaba mucho, porque Sasuke exhalaba al aire, sus ojos cerrados, su cuello arqueado hacia el cielo.

  


—Puedo enseñarte lugares bonitos de Berlín antes de ir al bar, si quieres. Lugares que no salen en tu guía para viajeros principiantes, quiero decir. Y que tus compañeros de trabajo tampoco conocen. Porque son niños ricos que nunca salen de sus zonas de confort.

  


Y Naruto ya ni siquiera se ofendió. Porque mientras le miraba, exhalando humo, tan relajado, con el gato sobre el hombro, bañado por la luz del atardecer, se dio cuenta de algo: en aquellos momentos lo que más deseaba era sostener a ese hombre de la nuca y besarle profundo. Y la revelación fue sorprendente. Y al mismo tiempo la sintió tan natural que a duras penas se inmutó.

  


Así que simplemente se limitó a susurrar un: —Me encantaría.

  


Sasuke le miró, de reojo.

  


Naruto tragó saliva, se sentía sereno. La revelación, lejos de alterarle, le había inundado con un sentimiento de resignada sensatez que palpitaba en su interior como los latidos pausados de un corazón que hace su trabajo bien hecho.

  


—Pero no creo que sea apropiado.

  


Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

  


—Tu novio podría interpretarlo mal —explicó.

  


Y Sasuke soltó un resoplido lleno de diversión. Apagó el porro contra la parte inferior de la barandilla metálica antes de dejar caer la colilla al suelo.

  


—Mi novio, ¿eh?

  


La mano de Naruto que aún seguía en la barandilla de metal se aferró a ella con fuerza. Su cuerpo estático, al otro lado de la línea de baldosas que Sasuke había dejado claro separaban sus balcones.

  


—Yo no tengo de eso. El de esta tarde era un… llamémosle _conocido_. Hemos jodido y se ha largado, eso es todo —y lo dijo sin inmutarse siquiera, mientras Naruto sentía su rostro arder como una cerilla—. Y si quieres que te lleve a ver cosas será solo eso, ver cosas. Ni remotamente se va a parecer a una cita ni a ninguna gilipollez del estilo, así que tranquilo, no necesitas hacerte caca en los pañales del susto.

  


Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, blanquísimos, mucho más de lo que lo era la piel de Sasuke. Y como si en aquel momento Satoshi hubiese percibido la tensión saltó de los brazos de Sasuke y correteó hasta la puerta de Naruto, rascando en ella insistente, para abrirla. Inevitablemente ambos hombres le siguieron con la mirada, y le observaron unos instantes, inmóviles, en silencio. Finalmente Naruto aflojó el agarre en la barandilla, y se dio la vuelta del todo, para dirigirse hacia la puerta, hacia Satoshi—aunque no sabía qué hacer: ¿dejarle entrar? ¿Devolverlo a los brazos de Sasuke? ¿Esquivarlo y entrar dejándole atrás?

  


—Estás tratando de tragarte las palabras, ¿no es así? Te mueres de ganas de regañarme. Lo veo en tu cara —dijo Sasuke, y su voz sonó mucho más cerca de lo que Naruto hubiese esperado.

  


Dio un cuarto de vuelta y, efectivamente, Sasuke estaba tan cerca que podía oler el tufo del porro en su ropa, en su pelo, en su piel. Podía oler el sexo en él. Y mezclado bajo todo ello… lejanamente, el olor propio de Sasuke. _Dioses, se iba a volver majara_. _Completamente majara_.

  


—Hace frío —anunció, como aquello fuese una novedad—como si Naruto no se hubiese dado cuenta _ya_ , vistiendo su ropa de estar por casa.

  


—Sí —le dio la razón—. Ha estado haciendo frío desde el día en el que llegué. Comienzo a tener la sospecha de que _siempre_ hace frío en Berlín.

  


Sasuke ni siquiera le miró, sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

  


—Aún me tiemblan las piernas. Y el porro me ha dejado algo aturdido.

  


Aquella frase, tan casual, pronunciada con tanta indiferencia, había sido como un jodido puñetazo en todo el estómago.

  


_No necesitas contármelo. Gracias._

  


—Necesito sentarme un rato.

  


Naruto parpadeó. Tragó saliva. Se le había secado la boca. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con exageración, su respiración notoriamente alterada. Afortunadamente los ojos de Sasuke se mantenían pegados a Satoshi, y los de Satoshi, mientras rascaba incansable en la puerta, fijos en Naruto: la orden clara como la luz del sol.

  


—¿Quieres pasar? —ofreció, inseguro, tenso—. Estaba por hacer la cena. Y parece que Satoshi se ha empeñado en querer meterse en mi salón como sea —rió, pero no logró sonar tan alegre, tan desenfadado como hubiese querido.

  


Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero ya se encontraba más cerca de Satoshi que de Naruto.

  


  


Entraron y dejó a Sasuke en el sofá, Satoshi ronroneándole de gusto sobre el regazo. Naruto se apresuró a la cocina, para ver cómo estaban los muslos de pollo. Para tratar de detener, con la distancia, el abrumador palpitar de su corazón. Sasuke estaba en su casa. Sí. ¿Y?

  


—Bonita casa —dijo Sasuke, desde el salón.

  


—Gracias.

  


Un instante de silencio.

  


—Creí que serías de otro modo. Ya sabes, un tío viviendo solo.

  


Naruto no dijo nada. Pero asintió para sus adentros. _Yo creí lo mismo sobre ti. Las apariencias engañan, supongo_.

  


El pollo estaba listo. Lo metió en una fiambrera de cristal y a la nevera. Y sacó las verduras. Iba a hacer pollo con un salteado de verduras. Pero si Sasuke se quedaba a cenar… si cocinaba una cena para Sasuke… la primera cena que cocinaba para él… debía causar buena impresión, quería hacer algo que le gustase. Y no tenía muchas pistas sobre qué le gustaba. No se había parado a leer las etiquetas de los platos precocinados apilados en su mesa aquella vez. Pero sí sabía algo, algo primordial: nada de carne. Debía inventar a todo trapo un nuevo plato. Y ahí estaba él, abriendo y cerrando cajones y armarios en busca de _algo_ , de lo que fuese, que pudiese preparar para Sasuke: rápido, sin carne, sabroso. Y la verdad es que su cocina no le estaba dando muchas opciones… aquello de hacer la compra para una sola persona no era del todo práctico cuando aparecían invitados sorpresa. Un udon con verduras salteadas como plato de acompañamiento tendría que servir. No tenía mucho más (en realidad sí, tenía montones de cosas – y ramen, mucho ramen, pero todos ellos contenían pescado o carne o cosas que salían de los animales; así que sí, tenía muchas cosas, pero ninguna que fuese apta para el lunático testarudo del vecino).

  


—Bonita tele —dijo Sasuke, desde el salón.

  


Naruto puso agua a hervir.

  


—Gracias. Aunque… la verdad es que ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.

  


El vecino hizo un sonido sexy de apreciación y Naruto sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna.

  


—El sofá es cómodo.

  


—Pues sí que lo es, sí; no me puedo quejar. En general el piso venía muy bien equipado.

  


Sacó la madera de cortar, lavó las verduras y se hizo con el cuchillo de cocina para comenzar a cortarlas en juliana. Sasuke no habló más. Y Naruto se concentró en el cuchillo y las verduras, no era muy rápido cortando y necesitaba estar atento porque sabía que era propenso a cortar cosas que no debía cuando estaba en la luna (como su dedo, por ejemplo). Al terminar echó los udon en la olla de agua que ya hervía y sacó una sartén para saltear las verduras. Sasuke no habló más. Y en menos de veinte minutos ya tenía la cena lista y salía de la cocina con una bandeja grande en mano. La sorpresa fue que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta (aunque no había puerta en sí) que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar se encontró con la razón del pacífico silencio que había estado reinando en la casa mientras él cocinaba: los vecinos —ambos el gato y el humano— se habían quedado dormidos en su sofá. Tras el primer instante de sorpresa, Naruto se acercó y depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa; repartió los platillos y volvió a llevarse la bandeja vacía a la cocina. A la vuelta se sentó en el sofá junto al vecino y Satoshi clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Naruto le sonrió.

  


—Tu humano está algo cansado, ¿eh? —le dijo, en voz bajita.

  


“Miau”

  


Sep. Satoshi estaba de acuerdo.

  


—¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Le despertamos?

  


“Miau!”

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—De acuerdo —susurró. Y apartó la mirada de Satoshi para fijarla en el rostro pacífico de Sasuke.

  


Unos ojos oscuros le miraban con atención. Una pequeña mueca de burla se dibujó en su boca.

  


—Eres de los que hablan con los animales —observó—. Estás loco, japonés —se burló, en voz baja y soñolienta.

  


—Cenemos —ordenó Naruto, recobrando su tono de voz normal, apartando la vista de aquel ser que se empeñaba en humillarle día sí y día también. Y joder, Naruto quería poder odiarle, pero… no podría. No podría odiar a alguien con aquella cara tan preciosa. Era imposible—. Y te dije que dejases de emplear mi nacionalidad como un insulto —añadió luego, con resignación.

  


Sus manos sostuvieron el bol de udon y agarró los palillos para comenzar a comer. Tenía hambre y Sasuke no había hecho más que retrasar su hora de la cena. Y que darle más hambre tras el agobio al que le había sometido aquella tarde con su… ruidosa sesión de folleteo con su… ¿cómo lo había dicho? ah, sí, “conocido”. Realmente era un incordio de persona.

  


—¿Y la carne?

  


Naruto parpadeó y le miró de reojo. Sasuke estudiaba los platos frente a él con indiferencia.

  


—…..¿creía que _no_ comías carne? —y no pudo esconder del todo el deje de exasperación del tono de su voz.

  


—Y no la como.

  


Naruto dejó el bol sobre la mesa de nuevo. Moría de ganas de frotarse las sienes. Le iba a volver loco. De verdad. No entendía nada.

  


—¿Entonces…?

  


—Huele a pollo.

  


Parpadeó de nuevo.

  


—Oh —una brevísima pausa—. Sí. Estaba haciendo pollo, pero lo he guardado para otro día. No sabía qué querrías cenar pero… bueno, espero que te guste, aunque no sea mucho.

  


Sasuke le miraba con aquellos ojos negros, intensos, tan intensos, desprovistos ya de todo velo de sueño. Incluso la droga parecía haber remitido sus efectos (un poco por lo menos). Y Naruto se sintió muy desnudo.

  


Se lamió los labios.

  


—Come. Te irá bien comer comida de verdad por una vez —murmuró, agarrando de nuevo el bol de udon y atrapando algunas verduras salteadas con los palillos. Ignorando (inútilmente) aquella mirada que le erizaba los finos cabellos de la nuca.

  


—Sí, mamá —respondió Sasuke, con aquella voz tan malditamente sexy, incluso ahora, teñida de desprecio y sarcasmo.

  


—No soy tu madre —murmuró, sin apenas percatarse de que lo decía, con los fideos udon a tocar de los labios.

  


—No, no lo eres —confirmó el vecino, seco, con gran dureza—. Así que deja de actuar como si lo fueras —la dureza de su voz, de sus palabras y expresión contrastaban de un modo terrible, contradictorio y fascinante con el suave y delicado, casi etéreo masaje que sus dedos daban, insistentes, incansables, tras las orejas de Satoshi.

  


Naruto inspiró profundo. Sorbió el udon que aún tenía contra los labios y masticó con lentitud, tratando de ganar tiempo, de ordenar sus ideas. De apaciguar el revoltijo de emociones en su interior. Aquella persona le desestabilizaba. Le sacaba de su zona de confort como un azote. Y aquello era acojonante, pero no era tan temible como podría haber pensado. Porque al mismo tiempo era… excitante.

  


—Lo siento —contestó, tras masticar y tragar. Aunque realmente, ¿no era el vecino quién debería disculparse?

  


Sasuke agarró los palillos por primera vez, entonces. Y atrapó entre ellos un par de verduras salteadas (zanahoria y calabacín) y se los llevó a la boca con recelo. Masticó cauteloso. Como un gato catando una nueva marca de comida. Y entonces, como si al darse cuenta de que estaba bueno hubiese alzado las orejas y hubiese comenzado a menar la cola inconscientemente, agarró un puñado más y se los llevó a la boca con premura. Parpadeó mientras masticaba, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y satisfacción. Y Naruto no sabía si sentirse ofendido de que Sasuke hubiese dudado de sus dotes culinarias o si sentirse tremendamente satisfecho de haber logrado sonsacarle aquella expresión tan inesperada, tan impropia, al rostro espléndido del vecino arisco.

  


—Admítelo. Soy un buen cocinero —se jactó, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Porque sí, definitivamente, estaba complacido, muy complacido, con la reacción de Sasuke.

  


Los ojos negros le miraron de refilón, su boca sin dejar de masticar un instante.

  


—Lo eres —aceptó—. Al final va a resultar que sí eres una mamá —y antes de que Naruto pudiese enfadarse—: Eso explicaría por qué le gustas tanto a Satoshi.

  


Naruto rió, sorprendido.

  


—¿Por qué?

  


—Porque no te pareces en nada a mis ligues. Eres exactamente lo opuesto de lo que a mí me gusta —dijo, con una media sonrisa desagradable en los labios—. Pero parece que a Satoshi no le termina de convencer mi gusto para los hombres. Cuando Jürgen viene al piso Satoshi siempre se esconde debajo del sofá —y lo dijo con acidez pero sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente sobre Satoshi y le miró con pena y remordimiento, casi— _casi_ como si se sintiese culpable por ello.

  


—Tal vez… a Jurugen no le gusten los gatos. Los animales son perceptivos, notan estas cosas —dijo, algo cauteloso, tratando de aliviar aquel sentimiento desagradable que aún era visible en el rostro de Sasuke.

  


Y Sasuke se mofó.

  


—Aún tienes que estudiar bastante alemán, japonés. Tu acento apesta.

  


Naruto suspiró y se forzó a no caer en la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. De verdad merecía un par de bofetadas, _de verdad_ _de la buena_.

  


—Eres insoportable —gruñó. Y se dedicó a comer. Tratando de ignorar a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

  


—Solo digo la verdad.

  


—Solo dices borderías. Eres un cretino.

  


Pero lejos de ofender al vecino lo único que recibió a cambio de su contraataque fue un resoplido lleno de diversión.

  


—Te diré algo que te hará ilusión —las orejas de Naruto puestas en él de nuevo, con atención, su mirada fija en la comida—. Dicen que la gente que cocina bien es de buen corazón.

  


Naruto arrugó las cejas.

  


—¿Y...?

  


—Estoy diciendo que eres buena persona, japonés.

  


Naruto le miró, pero Sasuke ya no volvió a mirarle a él. Su atención concentrada en el udon y las verduras frente a él. Y Sasuke comía despacio, como receloso, como… a desgana, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan hambriento, parecía tragar cada bocado con una gran devoción, casi con ansiedad. Realmente... era un tío bien extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo la historia coge, al fin, su rumbo concreto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citas nocturnas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡FELIZ SASUNARU DAY!!

Ya estaba oscuro a aquellas horas de la tarde en Berlín y en invierno. Los edificios se alzaban sobre ellos siniestros y sombríos; las luces de las oficinas apagadas. Sasuke caminaba deprisa, se deslizaba por la ciudad como una serpiente escurridiza, atajando constantemente, ignorando todo y todos a su paso—era de los que se concentraban en llegar a su objetivo sin reparar en nada más. Naruto se hubiese quejado, de haber luz natural, luz diurna, porque quería sacar fotos, quería contemplar el paisaje con más calma, prestar atención a sus alrededores. Pero era oscuro y hacía frío, y--- y seguir a Sasuke, seguir su ritmo sin perderle la pista, seguir aquel cuerpo ataviado con ropa ajustada y escasa se le antojaba tan importante, tan necesario que el resto perdía importancia. No se había fijado hasta entonces, en lo bonita que era la suave curvatura de la cintura de Sasuke – tenía unos hombros anchos, rectos, orgullosos, que daban comienzo a una espalda plana y larga que se iba estrechando progresivamente hasta llegar a la curvatura sensual de su cintura en dónde comenzaban sus estrechas caderas, aquellas que cabían en aquel diminuto pantalón negro. Naruto le seguía sin vergüenza alguna, ataviado con su abrigo de plumas. Él no tenía necesidad alguna de mostrarse al mundo, de presumir de cintura ni de culo; prefería ir calentito y feliz. Pero no sería él quién iba a aleccionar a Sasuke. Ya no. Si Sasuke quería morir de una pulmonía él sabría lo que se hacía. Naruto no era quién para decirle cómo vivir. Ya había tenido bastante de aquello. No quería más arrepentimientos, más sentirse mal, sentirse culpable con Sasuke. Sasuke tenía veintidós años, vivía solo, y trabajaba de noches. Era lo bastante adulto como para saber lo que hacía con su vida. Y Naruto, aunque no podía evitar reprenderlo en su mente, aunque no podía evitar desaprobar muchas de las cosas que hacía o el modo en qué las hacía… sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, que él no tenía derecho a meterse en sus asuntos. Pero—pero sí tenía derecho a observarle. ¿Verdad? Porque joder, ¿quién podría caminar tras él y no mirar la deliciosa curva que juntaba su espalda a sus caderas? O el modo en el que la chaqueta se hundía en el espacio entre ambas escápulas cuando Sasuke movía uno de sus hombros. Dioses, no debería estar pensando aquello—era una vergüenza, pero estaba 100% convencido de que Sasuke _desnudo_ era una jodida obra de arte. Algún día le preguntaría por qué no era modelo. Seguro que en Japón le habrían intentado reclutar revistas de moda un día sí y otro día también. Al mismo Naruto le habían parado más de una y de dos veces cuando caminaba por Shibuya. También a Sakura-chan. Y si a ellos les paraban… a aquel bastardo engreído no le dejarían ni respirar, _seguro_.

 

—No te pierdas, japonés.

 

—Me llamo Naruto.

 

Un resoplido de burla.

 

_Oh, madre mía… qué ganas de darle una buena bofetada._

 

—Enseguida llegamos.

 

—¿A dónde?

 

—Al restaurante.

 

Llevaban ya un par de horas dando vueltas por Berlín. Y Naruto se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke era de los que prefería caminar en lugar de coger el metro. Era un tipo muy extraño—una de las personas más estrafalarias que había conocido. Un rarito. Y aquello solo lo hacía más fascinante. Sasuke le había llevado a ver un montón de lugares: tiendas de antigüedades, una cafetería que vendía discos de vinilo originales, una estación de tren que ya estaba en desuso, un parque en el que se reunían jóvenes bailarines de la academia que había junto a éste a practicar sus coreografías, una calle que parecía un túnel de hiedra, una panadería japonesa. Sasuke conocía una infinidad de lugares, de lugares entrañables, misteriosos, interesantes. Y Naruto lo absorbía todo como una esponja, lleno de fascinación, maravillado. Y a Sasuke, a Sasuke también. A Sasuke mirar vinilos, pasándolos uno a uno con sumo cuidado, a Sasuke observar en silencio, como si estuviese embrujado, un reloj de forja que debía tener más de cien años, a Sasuke alzar la mano para poder rozar con la punta de los dedos la hiedra que cubría el cielo. Su compañía era silenciosa. Pero poderosa. No podía apartar la vista de él. Y el silencio que compartían, roto aquí y allá por las preguntas sinceras de Naruto y las respuestas ácidas de Sasuke, era tan cómodo, tan absurdamente _familiar_ que Naruto se sentía derretir por dentro. Estar con Sasuke por las calles de Berlín, lejos de su barrio, de su bloque de pisos, de su balcón compartido, era tan bizarro, tan extraño — tan perfecto.

 

—Es aquí —anunció.

 

Y Naruto alzó la vista. Para verlo. El restaurante. Una casa vieja, con plantas en las ventanas, con luces cálidas en el interior y un menú frente a la puerta.

 

—Es la única casa antigua que se mantiene en pie.

 

—¿La única que se mantiene en pie? —Naruto miró a su alrededor, había más edificios que parecían pertenecer a tiempos pasados. Todos ellos en pie y perfectamente habitables.

 

—Las demás son de después de la guerra. Ésta es la única que sobrevivió a los bombardeos de Berlín.

 

Naruto abrió bien los ojos. Sintió algo encogerse en su pecho. _Ostras_. Volvió a mirar la casa. Sí, era cierto. Su arquitectura era algo distinta. Si se fijaba bien podía darse cuenta, de que era mucho más antigua que las demás.

 

—Podemos ir a otro sitio si no te gusta.

 

—¡No! —sus ojos clavándose en Sasuke, en Sasuke que le miraba con una expresión algo inusual, contemplativa, analítica—. Me encantaría entrar. Es… es conmovedor.

 

Una mueca de diversión en boca de Sasuke.

 

—Conmovedor dice… Solo es una casa.

 

Pero Naruto comenzaba a aprender. Aquella tarde, durante aquellas dos horas había aprendido sobre Sasuke. Mucho. Decía que era solo una casa, con desprecio, pero le había traído aquí y no a otro lugar. Sasuke fingía sentir asco por todo, pero en realidad sentía gran aprecio por algunas cosas. Naruto aún no estaba seguro de poder nombrarlas, de poder ponerles nombre. Pero Sasuke no era alguien tan indiferente, tan frío, como quería aparentar. Como pretendía ser.

 

—Entremos.

 

Naruto asintió. Y entraron a cenar a la última casa que se había mantenido en pie tras la brutal destrucción con la que la Guerra Mundial había azotado Berlín.

 

 

 

Naruto enterró la barbilla tras la bufanda de lana y se puso los guantes. Parecía que no, pero al salir del restaurante el frío de la noche se había hecho notar. Con seguridad la temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados desde que habían entrado a cenar. Las copas de vino le ayudaban a no sentirse tan aturdido por aquel frío gélido, pero aún así deseaba apresurarse al metro para llegar pronto a algún lugar cálido otra vez.

 

—Debería comenzar a irme hacia el bar —anunció Sasuke.

 

Naruto no pudo reprimir la pena que se adueñó de él. Ni la sorpresa ante ella. Porque había sido súbita y grande. Había estado tan enfrascado en su tarde con Sasuke, en su cena con él, que casi había olvidado que era sábado y que _efectivamente_ Sasuke debía ir a trabajar.

 

—¿Aún es pronto? —aventuró, tras echarle una ojeada rápida a la pantalla del smartphone.

 

—Para que abramos al público. Pero yo debo estar allí una hora antes.

 

Naruto asintió. Tenía sentido.

 

—Iré para allá cuando abráis pues —y trató de sonreír, aunque probablemente su bufanda había ocultado el gesto.

 

Sasuke le miró con sorpresa, se detuvo a medio paso incluso, para mirarle a los ojos.

 

—¿Vendrás?

 

—Te dije que iría un sábado, ¿no?

 

—Eso dijiste.

 

—¿No quieres?

 

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

 

—Me da igual.

 

 _Ahhh-- maldito gato._ Si Naruto ya comenzaba a entenderle, ya. En realidad Sasuke QUERÍA que Naruto fuese a verle. Claro que quería. Y Naruto, protegido por la privacidad de su bufanda sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—Iré. Y te sermonearé sobre cómo se sirve una cerveza correctamente.

 

Los ojos hirientes de Sasuke se clavaron como agujas en los suyos. Pero Naruto no sintió dolor alguno.

 

—Haré que te echen del local. Al segurata le caigo bien —amenazó.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Sasuke.

 

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación de metro más cercana y Sasuke se despidió con una última mirada de recelo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él sin volver a mirar atrás. Naruto esperó hasta que Sasuke desapareció de su campo visual y decidió dar una última vuelta por las callejuelas por las que Sasuke le había guiado hacía apenas unas horas, rememorando aquella tarde y tiñendo los recuerdos de nuevos matices con la segunda y nueva visión de cada rincón. Hasta que pasó una hora, y, entonces, se metió en el metro, como si siguiese el rastro de Sasuke, su recuerdo, e hizo el mismo trayecto que había hecho el moreno una hora atrás.

 

El bar en el que trabajaba Sasuke se encontraba en un barrio de aspecto industrial, lleno de oficinas viejas y fábricas, alejado de los barrios de viviendas. Y Naruto hubiese sentido algo de reparo al caminar por allí a aquellas horas, bajo la oscuridad, solo, si no fuese porque montones de jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) transitaban las calles con animadas charlas a gritos, con botellas de alcohol en la mano y con ropa que era muy poco adecuada para la temperatura de aquellas horas de la noche. Naruto avanzó por entre las fábricas, atravesando calles, tratando de rememorar el mapa que días atrás había estudiado y vuelto a estudiar en Google Maps, cuando había estado debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si debía ir a ver a Sasuke al bar o no. Hasta que dio con él. HeXe. Ahí estaba. Un local que no cabía la menor duda había sido una fábrica en tiempos pasados, con la fachada toda pintada de negro. Y un fornido y muy rubio vigilante de seguridad en la puerta. Una cola de gente larga, esperando por entrar. Naruto se sintió extremadamente vestido, extremadamente _casual_ cuando se puso a la cola a hacer fila. Solo esperaba que no hubiese ningún tipo de etiqueta de vestimenta a la hora de entrar en aquel chiringuito o sino Sasuke se iba a ganar una buena bronca por no haberle avisado de antemano. Cuando, tras larguísimo tiempo esperando, al fin le tocó llegar hasta el guardia de seguridad, y ser escudriñado por él, el tipo esbozó una media sonrisa y le dejó pasar sin más. No le mandó a taquilla a comprar entrada, simplemente le empujó hacia adentro y le mandó hacia el servicio de guardarropía. La chica que se encontraba allí le pidió el abrigo, la bufanda y su bolsa pero Naruto no llevaba maletín de modo que guardó las llaves y la cartera en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón para tenerlos consigo (por lo que pudiera pasar) y solo pudo cruzar los dedos mentalmente para que nadie decidiese que aquel bar era un buen lugar para robar pertenencias. (Quizás podría pedirle a Sasuke que se las guardase tras la barra si veía que el lugar estaba demasiado lleno). La música estaba a un volumen demasiado alto, haciendo imposible cualquier tipo de conversación, ni siquiera a gritos. La gente que ya estaba dentro en la sala, cuando Naruto entró, bailaba en la pista, desinhibida, la mayoría llevaba poca ropa, y ciertamente reveladora y se arrimaban a quién fuera que tuviesen más cerca, al frenético ritmo de la música. Naruto trató de avanzar entre ellos, intentando inútilmente no empujar a nadie mientras se abría camino hacia la parte trasera, en dónde creía estaría la barra secundaria en la que Sasuke había dicho que solía estar. Y ahí estaba, al otro lado de la pista, al otro lado del gentío, de aquella masa que se movía desacompasada que se alzaba ante él como un muro en movimiento, un muro que olía a sudor y alcohol. Pero al otro lado del muro, en la barra… no había ni rastro de Sasuke. Quién servía copas y cervezas una tras otra era una chica pelirroja, que vestía un top que a duras penas cubría sus senos, tan ajustado que no dejaba ni las costuras del sujetador a la imaginación. Aunque lleno de decepción, y algo de desconcierto, Naruto se acercó a la barra de todos modos. Necesitaba algo de oxígeno, alejarse del gentío que continuaba moviéndose sinuosamente a su alrededor. Huir del ruido de la música era claramente imposible. Por aquella parte tendría que resignarse.

 

—¿Qué te pongo, guapo? —un grito con voz femenina, cerca de su oído.

 

Naruto se dio la vuelta, para mirar de frente a la chica de la barra y dejar de escudriñar (muy inútilmente) todo aquel gentío tratando de encontrar el inconfundible rostro de Sasuke entre las incontables cabezas. Sonrió con torpeza, algo intimidado por la cercanía y la mirada directa de ella.

 

—¿Cerveza? —gritó de vuelta.

 

Ella rió y se apoyó aún más sobre la barra para poder hablarle más de cerca.

 

—¡No pareces muy seguro!

 

—¡Estoy buscando a Sasuke!

 

Ella alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Pronto se recompuso y sonrió. Una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.

 

—¡Deja que te invite entonces! —y se fue a preparar una mezcla que Naruto no fue capaz de distinguir; entre las luces que cambiaban de colores y que no dejaban de moverse le era imposible saber qué botellas estaba cogiendo, pero lo que estaba claro era que aquella chica estaba metiendo más cosas en su vaso de las que Naruto habría creído posibles de echar en una sola bebida. En un santiamén la chica estaba de nuevo frente a él, solamente la maciza barra de metal y los vasos a medio beber o ya vacíos de aquellos que habían descartado sus bebidas para bailar separándoles—. ¡Toma, guapo! ¡Disfruta de la bebida!

 

Naruto aceptó el vaso con un asentimiento de cabeza, algo aturdido.

 

—Oye —dijo—, ¡oye! —volvió a intentar, y ella se acercó a él de nuevo, sonriente y tranquila, como si nadase en su hábitat natural—. ¿Sabes si Sasuke vendrá aquí?

 

La mirada de ella le hizo sentir algo incómodo, pero no supo por qué exactamente.

 

—¡Más tarde!

 

—¡Gracias! —y sacó la cartera para pagar. Ella se rió, aunque Naruto no pudo distinguir el sonido de su risa bajo el estruendo de la música, y agarró su mano con firmeza. Cuando él la miró ella negó con la cabeza. Y se fue a preparar más copas, mezclas y cervezas. Naruto pensó que parecía una bruja poderosa haciendo pócimas para manipular las mentes de los ingenuos aldeanos. Y volvió a guardar la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, aún con la sensación del apretón de la mano de ella en la piel.

 

Sus ojos siguieron escaneando la masa de gente que bailaba en la pista, tratando —inútilmente— de ver a través de ella hasta la otra barra, la grande, a ver si veía a Sasuke. Sin éxito alguno. Su espalda apoyada contra la barra desde la que la chica pelirroja seguía repartiendo bebidas con agilidad (aunque Naruto hacía tiempo que había dejado de mirar en su dirección). Solo cuando Naruto había terminado de beberse aquella mezcla estrafalaria que la chica le había servido y sentía su cabeza algo entumecida, solo cuando ya se había dado por vencido y se había resignado a pasar el tiempo con la mayor calma posible, observando los cuerpos de la gente en la pista con aburrimiento, convencido de que por mucho que les mirase en ningún momento vería a Sasuke aparecer entre ellos, abriéndose paso a lo grande, como el protagonista de un anuncio de perfumes—solo, y solo entonces, la música cesó abruptamente. Sus oídos pitaron. Su cabeza se sintió algo aturdida. Y, aunque creyó que todo el público se pondría a rechistar y gritar ultrajado enseguida… ocurrió todo lo contrario: la gente comenzó a gritar, excitada, emocionada, agolpándose todos hacia el otro lado del local, empujándose incluso, para poder llegar lo más cerca posible de la barra. Una campana sonó. Y entonces los trabajadores del local se subieron a la barra, ataviados con muy poca ropa y pistolas de agua (que bien podrían haber sido bazookas de los enormes que eran) llenas de---de algo que _claramente_ no era agua. Y entre ellos estaba Sasuke. Y los ojos de Naruto ya no pudieron ver nada más. Lejanamente su mente registró que una de las chicas subida a la barra tenía un megáfono y gritaba cosas en alemán, pero no le prestaba atención y no se enteró de nada de lo que decía. Pero el resto de gente sí. Y todos silbaron y gritaron complacidos. Entonces una música mucho menos estruendosa pero de bastante mal gusto comenzó a sonar y la gente se agolpó contra la barra, agarrándose casi de los tobillos de los trabajadores, y Naruto tuvo miedo de que hiciesen caer a Sasuke. Pero Sasuke se mantuvo firme, sus piernas algo separadas, manteniendo el equilibrio y su lugar sin pestañear, sus piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de cuero que parecía una segunda piel, su pecho---vestía solamente una camiseta de tirantes de rejilla que no tapaba _nada_. Y Sasuke comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y a rociar las bocas abiertas de los clientes con alcohol, que esperaban por él como polluelos en el nido: bocas abiertas y rostros expectantes, mirando a Sasuke con adoración. Sasuke no era delicado y no le importaba verter más fuera de sus bocas que dentro de ellas. Y cuando uno ya había bebido lo empujaba con el pie para que se alejase de la barra y dejase espacio para el siguiente. Todo ello mientras contoneaba sus caderas lascivamente y movía su cuello de un modo casi pornográfico. El único fallo de su actuación era que---su mirada no era la mirada sensual que se suponía que debería ser. Sasuke miraba a la gente con desprecio. Y uno parecía tan extasiado por ello que se aferró a su pierna y enterró su rostro en las partes nobles de Sasuke. El vigilante de seguridad, el hombre rubio y fornido que se había burlado sin necesidad de palabras de Naruto ya largo rato atrás, se mantenía tras la barra, cerca de Sasuke, y enseguida estuvo allí, para empujar al tipo lejos de Sasuke y amenazarle con una mirada feroz que no le dejó más alternativa que retirarse si no quería que la cosa fuese a peor. Algunos sujetadores volaron por los aires, hacia Sasuke. Pero él los ignoró. Sasuke seguía bailando—no, contoneándose como una---como una prostituta. Y disparando alcohol en las bocas expectantes que había frente a él. Mirándoles con superioridad y desprecio. Y Naruto observaba la escena. Estupefacto.

 

El Sasuke que había cenado con él se difuminaba y desaparecía de su mente. El Sasuke silencioso, distante y melancólico—casi, _casi_ , apacible con el que había pasado la tarde se rompía en añicos y solo aquella bestia, aquel ser lleno de sexo y vanidad permanecía. Sus retinas incapaces de alejarse de él. Su mano temblando levemente alrededor del vaso de tubo que aún sostenía entre los dedos. El sudor frío en su espalda pegándose al metal de la barra que se le clavaba contra la media columna. Aquello que estaba viendo era Sasuke. El que follaba con desesperación y sin pudor. El que fumaba para olvidarse después. El que solamente sabía amar a un gato. Y ni siquiera eso sabía hacer bien. Pero oh todos deseaban a Sasuke. Y Naruto entendía por qué. Naruto no podía culparles ni sentirse superior o mejor. Porque no lo era. Porque él también. _Él también deseaba a ese jodido bastardo asqueroso_. Joder si lo deseaba. _¡Joder!_

 

Y Naruto se sentía perdido. Y asqueado. De sí mismo. De haber ido a aquel maldito lugar. De haber creído que Sasuke era otra cosa. De---de---de ser tan _asquerosa y humillantemente DÉBIL_. Así que cuando la bruja de las pócimas se acercó a él, ahora libre de trabajo, y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro con los dedos para llamarle la atención y obsequiarle con una enorme sonrisa y otra pócima llena de veneno, Naruto la aceptó sin rechistar. Sin ser capaz de reaccionar siquiera. Como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese ya y no fuese capaz de manipular sus reacciones y palabras a su antojo. Y cuando la música estruendosa volvió y Sasuke y las chicas medio desnudas con pistolas de agua gigantes que podrían bien haber sido bazookas se bajaron de la barra principal y todo volvió a la normalidad—y—y una chica que iba mucho más bebida que él decidió acercársele y frotarse contra su entrepierna mientras le sonreía y decías memeces… Naruto solamente pudo tragar fuerte y pegar su boca a la de ella. Para compartir el alcohol. La furia contenida. La desesperación. El desasosiego. Quién sabía. Ni siquiera importaba realmente. Solamente—solamente sabía que necesitaba concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa y los ojos verdes, con aquellas fascinantes motitas de color dorado en ellos eran suficiente para atraparla por completo. Y cuando ella tiró de su muñeca para llevarle a la pista de baile Naruto se dejó arrastrar y se movió con ella, al ritmo de aquella música frenética, creía, o intentaba, en realidad le daba igual; lo único importante era no perder el contacto con su boca. Mientras sus bocas estuviesen pegadas la una a la otra era suficiente. La besó con fervor. Con un fervor que no sabía que tenía dentro. Con un abandono tal que no era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo. Y compartió saliva con ella y la danza lasciva de sus lenguas, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían bajo las luces cegadoras y mareantes del bar.

 

Y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor estaba en el lavabo, con la chica de los ojos bonitos empotrada contra la puerta del cubículo, gimiendo en su boca, sus brazos aferrándose a sus hombros como si fuesen un salvavidas. Y Naruto no quería dejarla ahogarse así que la sostenía con fuerza, de los muslos, contra la pared, frotando su erección contra ella, tratando de aliviar aquella tensión, aquel desespero irrefrenable como fuese. El _clac-clac-clac-clac_ de la puerta resonándole en la cabeza como un martilleo. La música de la pista de baile resonando en sus entrañas incluso desde el maldito retrete. Y Naruto no sabía que _él_ también podía ser tan obsceno, no sabía que _él_ también podía gemir como una puta mientras restregaba su maldita erección contra las bragas de aquella chica como un jodido animal en celo. No sabía que él también podía ser todo aquello que había intentado odiar de Sasuke.

 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos—se sentía mareado, aturdido, adolorido, sucio, _oh sí_ —apestaba a sudado, a alcohol, a _sexo_ —, se encontró con la mirada juzgamental, cansada, de Sasuke. Los ojos negros le miraban con intensidad. Tan cerca---¡tan cerca! Naruto abrió bien los ojos, y se incorporó. O trató de. Su cabeza dolía _horrores_ y al moverse solo había logrado sentirse como una putísima mierda. Una de sus manos anclándose en su frente ante el pinchazo de dolor, sus dedos clavándose contra sus sienes, tratando inútilmente de frenar la diabólica sensación.

 

—Jodeeeeer—qué puto dolor —gruñó.

 

Una voz femenina preguntó algo, la voz sexy de Sasuke le dio una respuesta y entonces aquella aquella misma voz femenina estalló en carcajadas. Azotando como un látigo al cerebro de Naruto.

 

—¡Pero si sabe decir palabrotas! —se siguió riendo ella.

 

La voz de Sasuke soltó un resoplido de burla. Y entonces dijo algo, una frase larga, compleja, en alemán y Naruto hubiese podido seguirlo, entenderlo, si no se encontrase como una puta mierda. Alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke y éste tuvo que colocar una mano contra la pared, encerrando a Naruto entre ella y su cuerpo, para no caer sobre él. Sasuke ladró un insulto crudo. Y se oyeron pasos alejándose. Incluso los pasos resonaban entre las paredes de la fábrica vacía y silenciosa. Y Naruto abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sasuke estaba tan cerca. _Tan cerca que Naruto podría besarle hasta arrancarle el aliento si se inclina_ _ba_ _unos miserables centímetros hacia adelante_. Solo tenía que agarrar aquella nuca, acercar su boca a la de Sasuke---y podría follar su boca con su lengua. Tal cuál. Y, por alguna razón, sabía que Sasuke le dejaría hacerlo. Sí. Estaba seguro.

 

Sasuke suspiró. Su aliento acariciándole el rostro. Sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos.

 

—Estás borracho como una cuba. Eres un jodido incordio, Naruto.

 

—Quiero follarte.

 

—Nos vamos a casa. Ponte en pie.

 

—No puedo.

 

—Pues yo no voy a llevarte a cuestas.

 

Y con eso Sasuke se alzó, alto, imponente, negro como un cuervo. Sobre él. Y le miró desde la alturas, inquisitivo.

 

—¿Vienes o no?

 

Y cuando Naruto trató de acercar una mano hacia él, hacia Sasuke, para tocarle, para atraparle y no dejarle ir---Sasuke agarró esa mano y tiró de él con fuerza para ponerle en pie.

 

—Vamos, idiota. Te llevaré a casa.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesiones.

“ _sakura-chan”_

  


“ _creo”_

  


“ _que estoy enamorado”_

  


“ _mierda”_

  


“ _soy patetico”_

  


“ _soy patetico verdad?”_

  


La pantalla del smartphone se iluminó de golpe. Llamada incoming. La imagen de una Sakura sonriente, mientras un caballo comía heno de su mano, adueñándose de la pantalla. Y Naruto sintió el corazón subiéndosele a la garganta. Se humedeció los labios y deslizó el dedo por ella para coger la llamada.

  


—Ey, Sakura-chan —saludó, algo avergonzado, algo aturdido—, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Son como las doce y pico allá.

  


—¡No me vengas con memeces, Naruto-kun! —wow Sakura estaba en modo _rage_ —. Ya sabes por qué te llamo. Si no quieres que lo haga no me mandes mensajes deprimentes a las tantas. Venga, vamos: habla. _Ahora_ —amenazó.

  


Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior para reprimir ambos el escalofrío y la risa.

  


—A sus órdenes mi generala —bromeó, tratando de alejar de sí aquella voz tan impropia, tan patética con la que había recibido a Sakura—. ¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy enamorando de Berlín.

  


—¡Déjate de Berlín y de hostias! —gritó ella—. ¡¡Háblame del maldito vecino de una vez!!

  


Y finalmente no pudo evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas y cuanto más le regañaba y maldecía Sakura más se reía hasta que al final ella terminó riéndose también. Y cuando lograron aserenarse ya ni siquiera recordaba qué había propiciado aquél ataque pero—pero se sentía liviano y animado. Apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas y abrazó ambas piernas con el brazo libre.

  


—Pero es cierto, ¿sabes? Que estoy comenzando a hacerme este lugar mío. Y creí que vendría aquí un tiempo y que luego querría volver a Japón y me olvidaría de Alemania para siempre. Pero me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta de que probablemente en un futuro no importará dónde esté porque siempre habrá una parte de mí que sienta nostalgia. Siempre habrá una parte de mí que quiera volver a Japón… una parte de mí que quiera volver a Alemania.

  


Sakura se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo. Fue reconfortante. Saber que podía compartir silencio con ella, que ella estaba allí, junto a él. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese al otro lado del mundo.

  


—Eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente algo negativo, Naruto. ¿No es precioso poder decir que tienes no uno si no dos hogares? ¿Que amas dos países en lugar de uno solo? ¿Que allí dónde vayas, de un modo u otro, encontrarás _algo_ que pasará a formar parte de ti para siempre?

  


La súper tele en _mute_ mostraba una serie barata de sobremesa, de las que daban después de la hora de comer. Una mujer se peleaba con el fontanero por el joyero de ella que él le quería robar. En la siguiente escena aparecía un policía torpe siendo dirigido por el buen camino (léase en dirección a la residencia de dicha mujer) por un perro, un imponente pastor alemán, que era claramente el listo de la pareja y la estrella del show.

  


—Sí; tienes razón. Gracias, Sakura-chan. Lo digo de corazón.

  


Ella suspiró.

  


—¿Estás bien?

  


—Sí. Si es que cuando te gusta alguien que no debería gustarte se puede decir que se está bien.

  


Ella suspiró con pesadez.

  


—Eres tan tonto… —se quejó—. De verdad, Naruto-kun, ¿por qué has necesitado irte hasta Alemania para enamorarte de un chaval japonés, eh? ¿No hay bastantes chicos monos por aquí o qué? —se burló, irónica, encendida.

  


—¡Eh! Sabes perfectamente que no estaba en mis planes colgarme de un tío… —se lamentó.

  


Ella suspiró cómicamente al aire.

  


—A ver, dime, repíteme por qué dices que ese vecino tuyo merece tu amor…?

  


Naruto rió. Sakura lo logró. Arrancarle una carcajada honesta.

  


—Es un amargado. Se droga. Y es un pervertido. Y es un desagradecido. Y es borde. Y hablar con él es agotador. Incómodo también. Y cuida mal a Satoshi. Y se cuida mal a sí mismo. Y tampoco quiere que le ayude —farfulló—. Es un solitario. Y un amargado.

  


—Eso ya lo has dicho antes —cortó ella—. Y, sinceramente, no parece alguien de quién Uzumaki Naruto se enamoraría, ¿sabes? Por lo menos no el Naruto que yo conozco.

  


—¡Pero! —saltó él, a la defensiva, casi sin darse cuenta—. Es… es un gato, Sakura. Es un gato —farfulló, bajito, apagándose.

  


—¿El gato no se llamaba Satoshi?

  


—Parecen hermanos —dijo, animado, vuelto a la vida de golpe, al recordar la mirada intensa y cautivadora de Satoshi—. Deberías verles, son adorables. Satoshi ronronea un montón cuando Sasuke le tiene en brazos.

  


Sakura volvió a suspirar.

  


—De verdad, cabezahueca. Olvida ya tu complejo de héroe. _Ya_ —remarcó—. ¿Me oyes? No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. No puedes, Naruto. Y no debes. Hay gente que _no quiere_ Ser Salvada. ¿Entiendes?

  


Naruto se dejó caer sobre el sofá, despacio--su espalda resbalando poco a poco, poco a poco, por el respaldo del sofá. Hasta que su cuerpo quedó tendido, de costado, sobre los cojines.

  


—Lo sé —una pausa—. Lo sé, ¿vale? Pero él es distinto. Él es… él…

  


Cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de Sasuke nítidos en su mente.

  


—¿Él?

  


—Él es un gato. Me araña y me mira con superioridad. Pero no quiere hacerme daño. Es su naturaleza. Él es así.

  


—Ya, —dijo ella, claramente no comprándole el discurso en absoluto.

  


—En el fondo lo único que quiere es que le rasquen la cabecita, tras las orejas. Y que le digan que es precioso.

  


—Porque seguimos hablando de Satoshi, ¿no?

  


—¡Oh, vamos, Sakuraaa--! —se quejó—. ¿No puedes ser más romántica? ¿Más empática?

  


—Lo que no puedo es decirte que gastes energía y cariño en alguien que ni lo quiere _ni mucho menos lo. me. re. ce._

  


—Sa--

  


—Tú mereces mucho más que eso, Naruto. Muchísimo más.

  


El perro entró en la casa por la ventana, el cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mientras la mujer gritaba y el fontanero alzaba un trozo de tubería metálica para agredirla.

  


—Gracias, Sakura —murmuró.

  


Ella hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Ambos mantuvieron silencio un tiempo.

  


—¿Sabes qué?

  


—¿Hmm?

  


—Vé y díselo. Dile lo que sientes, Naruto. Tú siempre has sido sincero. Siempre llevas la verdad en la palma de la mano. Vé. Díselo. Dile que te gusta.

  


Naruto se incorporó de golpe. El corazón le latía a todo trapo.

  


—Per--

  


—¿No es mejor así? Si te rechaza podrás seguir avanzando, podrás dejarle atrás y dejar de sufrir y de pensar en alguien que no te merece. Hazlo por ti. Para ti. Hazte este favor. ¿Sí?

  


—No puedo.

  


—¿Por qué?

  


—¿Y si… y si me rechaza?

  


—Eso es lo que espero que haga, Naruto.

  


—Pero---quiero,

  


Naruto se mordió la palma de la mano. Sus ojos picaban. Alzó la cabeza. Y miró la lámpara fea.

  


—Quiero tenerle. No sabré qué hacer si me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí. Si me dice que no le hable nunca más, que no vaya más al bar, que no deje entrar a Satoshi en mi salón… No. No lo aceptaré.

  


—Entonces más razón para que vayas y te pegues el tortazo ya mismo.

  


—Joder. Eres dura Sakura. Eres jodidamente dura.

  


—Debo serlo. Por ti. Idiota.

  


Un resoplido, con risa en él.

  


—Gracias, Sakura.

  


—No me las des.

  


  


  


*

  


  


El salón de Sasuke continuaba siendo el mismo lugar que Naruto recordaba. Inundado de libros. De objetos. De basura. Y Sasuke continuaba siendo la misma belleza arrebatadora, el mismo rostro increíble, la misma voz sexy.

  


Compartir un silencio cómodo con él era… _complicado_. Complejo. Era cómodo. Y al mismo tiempo tremendamente incómodo. Tenso. Relajado. El plástico del envase de la cena precocinada quemaba en su mano. La lata de refresco con gas le helaba la otra. Los ojos de Sasuke no se separaban de la pantalla ni un solo instante. Como si estuviese completamente solo en el piso. Como si Naruto no estuviese cenando a su lado, mirándole con deseo, con desesperación. Sin disimulo.

  


—¿No te gusta la peli?

  


Naruto dio un bote. Los ojos de Sasuke seguían pegados a la pantalla. Naruto dejó que su mirada se deslizase por las piernas de Sasuke que descansaban a lo largo en la alfombra. Satoshi dormía sobre sus pies, hecho un ovillo. Naruto le miró durante un tiempo.

  


—¿Le has dado comida?

  


Sus ojos pegados a Satoshi, utilizándole como vía de escape. Para no seguir mirando a Sasuke.

  


—Ya ha cenado.

  


—Claro… —murmuró, sintiéndose el mismo entrometido idiota de siempre. Sintiéndose tímido. Avergonzado. Sintiéndose… tan lejos de Sasuke.

  


Sasuke le dio un trago a su refresco. Y cuando terminó de tragar el líquido suspiró por la nariz.

  


—Deja de darle vueltas. No eres un borracho molesto. No vomitaste sobre mi, no te pusiste violento, no lloraste – no dijiste ni tampoco hiciste nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Así que deja de pensar en el otro día. Ya te dije que yo ya lo he olvidado.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Fuerte.

  


—Yo… —cerró los ojos, pero solo un instante, porque ahora que había caído en el error de nuevo ya no podía dejar de mirar el perfil de Sasuke. No podía—. Aún me siento mal por ello. Y te lo compensaré. Lo prometo.

  


—Te he dich-

  


—Pero no estaba pensando en eso —interrumpió.

  


Sasuke dejó de mirar la pantalla de la tele. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto. Tan negros. Tan profundos. Penetrantes. Y Naruto necesitó mover un poco las piernas. Para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase cuando _no tocaba_.

  


—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

  


Naruto exhaló. Despacio. Silencioso. Profundo. Soltó todo el aire. Tragó. Y dejó la bandeja de comida y su lata de refresco sobre la alfombra, a su lado. Y volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Con firmeza.

  


—Me gustas.

  


Un anuncio solemne.

  


Sasuke le miraba con indiferencia.

  


—Ya.

  


Los ojos de Naruto desorbitados. Su respiración congelada por un instante.

  


—¿Lo sabías?

  


Estaba aterrado. Y Sasuke continuaba mirándole con aquella expresión tan aburrida. Aquello era enloquecedor. Tal vez no debería haber escuchado a Sakura, tal vez--

  


—Lo dijiste. Cuando estabas borracho —sus ojos clavándose en él, incisivos—. Que querías follarme.

  


Naruto se quedó bloqueado un instante. Y creyó que se le pararía el corazón.

  


_¡¿Que él había dicho_ QUÉ _!? Oh dioses---oh. Dioses._ estaba—

  


Estaba _bien jodido_.

  


—Yo--

  


Sasuke hizo como él y dejó su envase de comida precocinada en el suelo. Dio un largo trago a su bebida. Y la abandonó también.

  


—No me importa.

  


El pánico se apoderó de Naruto. Sasuke le estudiaba en calma.

  


—Podemos follar, si eso es lo que quieres. Siempre que sepas que follar significa follar. Nada de novios ni mierda de esta —hizo una pausa brevísima y luego añadió—: Y nada de llamar a mi puerta cada vez que te empalmes tampoco. No me van los que viven mirándose el ombligo.

  


Naruto se puso en pie. De golpe.

  


—Disculpa —susurró.

  


Y se fue directo al cuarto de baño de Sasuke, a toda prisa. Se encerró allí con algo más de brusquedad de la que querría admitir. Y se dio un golpe en la frente contra la pared. Para enfriar sus ideas. Para apretar las manos en puños y no estamparlos contra la cara del maldito demonio que era Sasuke. Apretó los dientes con demasiada fuerza, hasta que le rechinaron. Y se dio otro cabezazo contra las baldosas de la pared. _Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamier-_

  


—¿Naruto?

  


La maldita voz sexy del jodido Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta. Y había sonado tan sexy. Y… tan distinta. No había sonado ácida, ni sarcástica, ni amargada, ni---fría. Sasuke se había _preocupado ¿por él?_ Mierda.

  


—Estoy bien. Ahora salgo.

  


Fue sutil. Pero lo oyó. El sonido de la mano de Sasuke al apoyarla contra la puerta.

  


—Naruto, —su voz sonaba aún más cerca que antes. Maldito gato impredecible. Sigiloso. Tramposo. Atrayente. Cautivador. Hermoso.

  


—Solo dame un… un momento. Salgo enseguida. Lo prometo.

  


Un silencio torpe. Naruto sonrió. Reteniendo las lágrimas. Un gato haciendo un silencio torpe. ¿Dónde se había visto eso, eh?

  


—Lo siento.

  


Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y Naruto despegó la frente de las baldosas y deshizo los puños. Abrió la puerta. Y Sasuke casi — _casi_ — no logró mantenerse firme a tiempo. Pero Sasuke era especialista en mantener el equilibrio, y no cayó sobre él. No chocó contra su pecho. No cayó en sus brazos. Porque era un gato y los gatos solo venían a ti cuando a ellos les salía de los huevos.

  


—Lo he dicho en serio. Lo de que me gustas —espetó, antes de arrepentirse, antes que la urgencia de aquel impromptu muriese.

  


Sasuke sostuvo su mirada. Cara a cara. Prácticamente a la misma altura. Frente a frente.

  


—No me refiero a tu cuerpo, ni a tu cara. Me gustas tú, Sasuke. La persona que eres.

  


Sasuke arrugó las cejas. Y Naruto lo vio, vio la nuez de su cuello tragar. Corto, silencioso, con disimulo. Pero Naruto lo vio.

  


—Quiero conocerte mejor. Me gustaría que—que me conocieras tú también a mí y que… tal vez, si tengo suerte, llegases a sentir que yo también te gusto a ti —explicó, con voz clara, nítida, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

  


Sasuke desvió la mirada. Entonces resopló. E hizo una mueca. Y su voz sexy sonó en un susurro. Sonó desprovista de rechazo, de frialdad—de poder.

  


—Eres bastante ambicioso, para ser japonés.

  


Luego suspiró, sonoro. Y se dio la vuelta.

  


—Cena. O se enfriará la comida. Y te digo por experiencia que la comida precocinada recalentada al microondas no sabe especialmente bien.

  


Su cuerpo alejándose de él con pasos perezosos, sin reparar en absoluto en tratar de ser sexualmente atrayente ni nada parecido. Simplemente un tío arrastrando los pies por su casa, sus piernas vistiendo un pantalón de pijama gastado. Y Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke nunca antes le había parecido tan sexy. Inspiró hondo. Para calmar a su cuerpo. La paja tendría que esperar hasta la hora de ir a la cama. Podía hacerlo. Podía mirar y no tocar. Y sobrevivir.

  


  


Satoshi se sentó sobre su regazo y jugueteó con el borde del envase de su comida mientras Naruto se terminaba la cena. Sasuke regañó a Satoshi pero en ningún momento hizo ademán alguno de echarle del regazo de Naruto para que le dejase comer tranquilo. Estiró su espalda, alzando los brazos, al terminar su cuscús con finas hierbas y pimiento. Y no se inmutó lo más mínimo a pesar de que los ojos de Naruto escaneaban su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras arqueaba la espalda y recolocaba sus cervicales.

  


—Sasuke,

  


Los ojos negros le miraron con el brillo oculto del interés.

  


—¿Por qué vives en Berlín?

  


Sasuke alzó una ceja.

  


—¿Por qué no debería vivir aquí? Es mi ciudad.

  


Naruto abandonó el envase con los restos de su cena a su lado. Satoshi saltó hacia él y se dedicó a empujarlo por la alfombra para darle golpecitos con las pezuñas. El contenido poco le importaba.

  


—Me refiero a-- —apretó los labios—. ¿Por qué vives aquí y no en Japón?

  


Sus miradas se encontraron.

  


—Me gusta estar aquí.

  


—¿Y no te gustaba estar en Japón?

  


Algo profundo cruzó la mirada de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no tenía miedo de nada. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Le sostuvo la mirada a Naruto todo el tiempo ( _todo el maldito tiempo_ ) sin esfuerzo alguno. Y Naruto pensó que intentar hablar con Sasuke mientras le mantenías la mirada era un deporte de riesgo. Pero los deportes de riesgo no le daban miedo.

  


—¿No te gustaría ir allí otra vez?

  


—Ni muerto.

  


Los labios de Naruto se despegaron. Nunca le había oído decir nada a Sasuke con semejante contundencia. Nunca.

  


—¿Por qué? —murmuró al fin, cauto.

  


—Me escapé de casa.

  


Sasuke pasó un brazo por detrás de Naruto, lo apoyó en el sofá tras sus espaldas. Recogió las piernas para poder apoyar el codo libre sobre sus rodillas.

  


—Vine aquí para que no me encontrasen nunca más. Y así será.

  


Naruto se humedeció los labios. Sentía cada inhalación de aire, cada latido de su corazón. A cámara lenta.

  


—¿Por qué? —susurró.

  


—Porque me azotaba.

  


Naruto abrió la boca. _¿Quién? ¿_ _¡_ _Quién--_ _!_ _? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

  


—Basta de hablar de mí.

  


La mano de Sasuke repentinamente sujetando su mandíbula, su barbilla. Sus dedos hundiéndose en su mejilla. Naruto parpadeó. Removió las piernas. Se mordió el labio. Se sentía atrapado. Y _joder_ , Sasuke podía ser intenso— _asfixiante_.

  


—Dices que te gusto.

  


—Sí.

  


—Debes estar loco.

  


Una pausa.

  


—Puede —sonrió. Y Naruto alzó su mano, —con cautela, con seguridad—, para acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke. Y Sasuke se echó para atrás inconscientemente, tratando de esquivar el roce, de alejarse de la caricia. Pero no con suficiente énfasis. Y Naruto triunfó. Su mano sosteniendo aquel rostro precioso en su palma—. Quiero besarte.

  


—Te lo he dicho —advirtió—. Yo no tengo citas. No tengo novios. No tengo compromisos.

  


—Sigo queriendo besarte, Sasuke.

  


—Eres un jodido idiota —gruñó. Y el gruñido se convirtió en aliento y ese aliento desapareció en un instante. Los labios de Sasuke, su boca, ruda, brusca, insistente, presionando de súbito contra la de Naruto—empujando, presionando, empujando—para que Naruto abriese la boca. Sasuke no quería besos castos, no quería un sublime juntar los labios. Sasuke era todo sexo. Era lascivo. Quería que sus bocas follaran. Y Naruto—Naruto no sabía lo que quería. Solo sabía que quería a Sasuke. Así que abrió la boca, separó los labios y dejó que la lengua pecaminosa de Sasuke arrollase la suya y cuando sintió su cabeza entumecida por el placer y la falta de aire algo en su interior despertó y su lengua se revolvió contra la de Sasuke, sus labios succionaron los del otro y su lengua peleó por el dominio. Peleó con fiereza – hasta que tuvieron que separarse; sus pechos subiendo y bajando con desespero, sus miradas nubladas. Los dedos de Sasuke soltando despacio y con algo de timidez los mechones de cabello que había agarrado.

  


—Nada mal, para un japonés —y la mueca de burla en su boca era tan odiosa como excitante y Naruto agarró su rostro entre sus manos, sostuvo ambas mejillas con firmeza, y juntó sus bocas de nuevo. Para devorar aquellos labios sensuales. Para comerle la boca hasta que Sasuke entendiese cuanto le deseaba.

  


—Te deseo —susurró, contra sus labios, contra su boca entreabierta, antes de volver a hundirse en ella, antes de volver a penetrarla con su lengua, de volver a tomarla con pasión—. Tanto; te deseo tanto, Sasuke…

  


Y Sasuke cerró los ojos. Y se dejó hacer. Como una muñeca.

  


Hasta que Naruto comenzó a temblar, hasta que sus manos temblequeantes se alejaron del rostro de Sasuke, hasta que todo él se apartó amplios centímetros, reconstruyendo el espacio vital entre ambos, recuperando el aire de cada uno, destruyendo el aire compartido en el que se habían sumido. Sasuke no era así, Sasuke era--Sasuke participaba, Sasuke era todo pasión y lascivia. Sasuke no era de los que se dejaban hacer—no con su orgullo. No. Algo estaba mal.

  


Sus miradas se encontraron. Sasuke se mantenía sereno. Asquerosamente sereno.

  


—¿Qué te pasa? —su mirada provocándole, pinchándole—. ¿No querías follarme? ¿Tenerme? Te he dicho que no me importaba. Te dejaré joderme esta vez.

  


Naruto abrió la boca, acercó la mano a Sasuke y la retiró enseguida. La cerró en un puño. Sobre la alfombra.

  


—Es muy probable que la próxima vez que te pongas cachondo conmigo ya no me apetezca. Aprovecha ahora y jódeme duro. O puede que pierdas tu única oportunidad.

  


Naruto parpadeó varias veces, para aliviar el escozor en sus ojos.

  


—No así, Sasuke. No así… —murmuró. Sasuke le miraba a los ojos, implacable; toda su atención puesta en él—. No eres un objeto, eres una persona.

  


Sasuke desvió el rostro entonces. Miró hacia el balcón, hacia el cielo. O hacia lo poco que se podía ver de él a través de aquellas gruesas cortinas negras.

  


—Necesito un cigarrillo.

  


Y Naruto atrapó su muñeca al vuelo, cuando Sasuke se estaba incorporando. Y la sostuvo con fuerza.

  


—No fumes hierba —su mirada directa, retando a Sasuke—. Por favor, —masculló, entre dientes.

  


—Quería fumar _tabaco_ —dijo Sasuke, pero se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra de todos modos, junto a Naruto.

  


Y Naruto se abalanzó sobre él, para comerle la boca, para rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, sus manos manoseando la piel de su espalda a través de la camiseta de algodón. Sasuke se relajó bajo el asalto y poco a poco cerró los ojos; sus manos ascendieron por los muslos de Naruto, por los tejanos, hasta llegar al trasero del rubio, y amasó sus glúteos despacio, sensual. Su boca respondiendo al fogoso beso despacio, perezosa. Hasta que una de las manos de Naruto se coló bajo su camiseta, hasta que los dedos cálidos de Naruto acariciaron la piel que el follanovio de Sasuke había apretado con su mano aquel día, cuando entraban por el portal, sin importarle lo más mínimo si Sasuke estaba helado de frío. Hasta que Naruto acarició su costado con una delicadeza, una reverencia escalofriante. Y entonces Sasuke le empujó, rompió el beso y atrapó gruesos mechones de cabello rubio entre sus manos.

  


—A mí también me gusta meterla por el culo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —gruñó, en un susurro peligroso, amenazante, sensual—. ¿O crees que lo único que hago es abrirme de piernas y dejar que me follen como a una perra cachonda?

  


Naruto le miraba cómo si le viese por primera vez.

  


—¿Eres consciente de que tienes un culo delicioso? ¿De que tuve que amenazar a unos cuantos para que no se acercasen a ti el sábado? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué querían abrirse de piernas y gemir tu nombre? —rió, siseante—. No. Querían tenerte de rodillas y meterte la polla hasta la tráquea; querían follarse tu boca. Querían una buena mamada. Y tu culo también —dijo, plantando una palma contra una de las nalgas con un duro azote—, querían bajarte los pantalones y joderte duro contra la barra.

  


Sasuke soltó su cabello. Su nalga. Y Naruto, completamente bloqueado y en shock, abandonó su posición a horcajadas sobre Sasuke; le devolvió el espacio vital. Y se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas, junto a él, en la alfombra. Absorto en sus pensamientos, anulado.

  


—¿Sabes lo que me pides, japonés? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es el sexo homosexual? —una pausa—. Me gusta que me la chupen también, ¿sabes? Me gusta meterla. Igual que a ti.

  


Los ojos asustadizos de Naruto volvieron a él.

  


—Si te dijese que quiero follarte, que te deseo, ¿te pondrías en cuatro para mí? ¿Me ofrecerías tu culo?

  


—Yo…

  


Sasuke dejó reposar su cabeza contra los trastos que había en el sofá. Parecía cansado.

  


—Parece que lo vas pillando.

  


—Sasuke--

  


—Aún puedes joderme, ¿eh? —interrumpió—. Si es lo que quieres ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mi culo esta noche. Fóllame, japonés. Sácatelo de dentro y quédate tranquilo.

  


—¡No lo digas como si--

  


—¡Pero es así! —y Sasuke alzó la voz contra Naruto por primera vez. De verdad. La ira ardía en sus ojos cansados. Parecía exhausto—. Necesitas joderme. ¡Pues jódeme! Y mañana te habrás olvidado del vecino porque verás que no hay para tanto, que una vez superado el reto el fumado de al lado ya no es tan interesante. Y entonces dejarás de agobiarme con tus palabras amables y tus vomitivos “me gustas”. Podrás continuar con tu vida y me dejarás tranquilo de una vez--

  


Sasuke nunca pudo completar su discurso del odio porque las manos de Naruto agarraron sus hombros con una fuerza ruda que el mismo Naruto desconocía que poseía. Y estrelló su boca contra la de Sasuke con dureza. Sus dientes chocaron, pero no se amedrentó. Le besó con dureza, con enfado, con rabia. Y poco a poco su cuerpo fue perdiendo las fuerzas —las fuerzas pero no la solidez de su agarre, ni el de su voluntad— hasta que el beso se tornó gentil y sentido. Una húmeda caricia cargada de insistencia y mensaje. Las manos de Sasuke aferrándose a su camisa con la fuerza de un alma rebelde e indomable, domesticada solo temporalmente—lista para contraatacar o huir en cualquier instante.

  


Naruto se lamió los labios, despacio; parpadeó, sin prisas. Y fijó su mirada complacida, dolorida en la de Sasuke.

  


—No te follaré. Ni ahora ni nunca —dijo, en voz baja, con seguridad y firmeza—. No eres un objeto, Sasuke; no eres un agujero en el que descargar mi deseo y frustración. Eres una persona. Y me gustas.

  


Tragó saliva. Exhaló aire, despacio, pesado. Mientras soltaba su duro agarre en los hombros de Sasuke, mientras se incorporaba y se alzaba para recuperar el poder. Para recuperarse a sí mismo.

  


Satoshi jugaba con el pie de Sasuke.

  


—Voy a irme a mi piso —se lamió los labios, de golpe los sentía secos—. Gracias por la cena.

  


Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá. Su mirada perdiéndose en la inmensidad estéril del techo.

  


—Haz lo que quieras, japonés.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días grises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la demora en actualizar. A veces la vida no te permite invertir tiempo y cariño en aquello que amas.

Aquella semana Naruto había descubierto su hasta entonces desconocida y asombrosamente gran capacidad para separar sentimientos y estados de ánimo. Tras su única y tormentosa cena en casa de Sasuke había creído que el mundo se iba a desmoronar a sus pies y que con solamente una ojeada cualquiera podría ver que su corazón temblaba y se retorcía en su pecho de pena. Pero no fue así. En la oficina todo transcurrió con la más completa y sorprendente naturalidad: Naruto acudió como cada día, sonrió y saludó a todos al entrar y se sentó tras su escritorio a ocuparse de la parte que le correspondía del proyecto en el que trabajaba junto con otros compañeros de la plantilla (y bajo supervisión directa del jefe). Y… y en contra de lo que Naruto había esperado nadie sospechó nada—nadie se dio cuenta de que su corazón lloraba, de que sus sonrisas no eran más que una pantomima y de que las sonrisas de todos ellos eran grises y vacías a ojos de Naruto. El mundo se había vuelto de blanco y negro. Pero todos parecían moverse por aquel escenario gris y sombrío como si se tratase de una superficial película en color. Y Sasuke no aparecía en su mente, no le atacaba de improviso a traición ni le interrumpía durante aquellas horas de falsa película en color—se mantenía en el averno, oculto y a la espera, hasta que Naruto se bajaba del metro y entonces, y solo entonces, se le lanzaba encima con pasión, follándose su mente sin piedad a pesar de los gritos de súplica de Naruto para que se detuviese, para que le dejase en paz. Para que le liberase de aquella tortura.

  


“ _Haz lo que quieras, japonés._ ”

  


Había dicho. Con una agónica indiferencia. Su rostro hacia el techo, porque el techo merecía su atención mucho más que Naruto, porque Naruto era solamente un bicho, una molestia—un _incordio_ que le atosigaba con _ton-te-rí-as_. Jodidas tonterías, como---como el AMOR. Oh, dioses, Sasuke era un verdadero amargado. Estaba podrido hasta la médula. Estaba completamente putrefacto por dentro. Y aún así Naruto no podía evitarlo—aquella sensación, la sensación de deseo---de-de… la _necesidad_ de alcanzarle, de sostener aquella ave que volaba alto e inalcanzable entre sus manos y poder protegerla de todo mal. Porque las alas de Sasuke estaban rotas. No hacía falta ser muy listo para verlo. Pero Sasuke era cabezota y orgulloso y seguía volando alto, para poder ver a todos por encima, para poder sentirse superior---a pesar de que todo en él debía estar doliendo horrores, a pesar de que sabía que si seguía allí arriba iba a perder las fuerzas pronto, porque le dolían las alas rotas demasiado——y… y la caída sería fatal. Y si Sasuke no permitía que Naruto le sostuviese entre sus manos pronto, si Sasuke no se bajaba de allí arriba por propia voluntad---Naruto solo podría verle caer, verle caer en picado y estrellarse contra el suelo. Y no podría hacer nada. Porque la caída sería demasiado rápida y abrupta. Porque una vez en el suelo Sasuke no sería más que carne deshecha, que una mancha de sangre y vísceras en el asfalto.

  


Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Quería vomitar. Subió las escaleras aprisa, saltándose los escalones de dos en dos y ¿que por qué subía por las escaleras en lugar de tomar el ascensor? Pues ya no lo sabía. No estaba seguro, de cuando había cogido aquella manía—de cuando Sasuke y sus tonterías se le habían metido bajo la piel y había comenzado a imitarle. Ya no sabía--

  


Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su mano aún cubriéndole la boca. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su cuerpo paralizado.

  


Sasuke estaba en el rellano. Buscando la llave de su piso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con un tipo fornido (porque estaba claro que Sasuke tenía un tipo: le gustaban altos y grandotes, con cara de brutos—robustos, para que le tratasen con brusquedad, porque a Sasuke no le gustaban los mimos, porque Sasuke no quería ser querido) de piel bronceada y cabello negro y rizado. Tan mediterráneo, tan---distinto a Naruto…

  


El tipo se dio la vuelta. Y le miró sin prestarle mucha atención. Como diciendo: “ _¿qué quieres, chico? ¿¿Puedes dejar de mirarnos y largarte ya??_ ”. Solo para devolver su atención a la nuca de Sasuke enseguida. Hasta que Naruto inspiró, profundo y sonoro, tratando de retener su cuerpo en la posición en la que estaba, de refrenar la locura, el llanto. El vómito. Debía mantenerse firme. Firme. Firme. No podía vomitar en el rellano. No delante de Sasuke. Y entonces Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Le miró. Arqueó la ceja. Y le observó. Su mano guardando la llave en el bolsillo de nuevo, casi a cámara lenta. Porque su cerebro no registraba que lo hacía. Porque toda su atención estaba fija en Naruto. Y Naruto quería evitar el temblor de su barbilla, el desesperante temblor del placer. Del placer de saberse el centro de atención. De saberse reflejado en las retinas de Sasuke.

  


—¿Naruto? —incrédulo—. ¿Necesitas algo? —a la defensiva.

  


“Miaaaau--”

  


Ric. Ric. Ric.

  


Satoshi maullaba con desespero, rascaba la puerta. Satoshi sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí. Satoshi sabía que Sasuke estaba al otro lado. Y estaba enfadado porque no abría la maldita puerta y le daba comida y mimitos. Porque hacía mucho que le había dejado solo en casa y aquello no le gustaba. Porque Sasuke era su humano y le debía compensación por aquel ultraje.

  


Pero los ojos de Sasuke seguían fijos en Naruto.

  


—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó el otro hombre, en alemán. Mirando a Sasuke. Ignorando a Naruto.

  


—Mi vecino —Sasuke no le miró, sus ojos no se despegaron de Naruto.

  


Naruto se sentía desnudo. Su cuerpo ardía. Se sentía follado por Sasuke. Y Sasuke _solo-le-estaba-mirando_.

  


—Hola —logró decir, con la voz algo rara. El vómito aún amenazando en su garganta.

  


Sasuke suspiró.

  


—Ey, —y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo una vez más, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y dejar de mirar a Naruto. De abandonarle de nuevo y dejarle atrás.

  


—¡Espera!

  


El otro hombre le miró. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Satoshi lloraba.

  


Sasuke irguió el cuello, retándole.

  


—Tenemos que hablar.

  


Sasuke resopló. Casi con risa.

  


—¿No ves que ahora es mal momento? —escupió, mostrándole a su acompañante con un gesto de la mano, como si Naruto no supiese de sobras que estaba ahí.

  


Naruto dudó. Sí, claro que sí. Era muy mal momento. Mal lugar. Y estaban en mala compañía. Sasuke era mala compañía. El mismo Naruto, durante toda aquella última semana también se había vuelto mala compañía. El otro tipo no tenía culpa de nada. Pero no. No iba a ceder. No podía permitírselo. No podía fingir que no pasaba nada, que aquello no le incumbía y encerrarse en casa a pajearse mientras le gruñía maldiciones a la almohada. Mientras los gritos de Sasuke llegaban a su piso a través del fino tabique que separaba sus hogares. Ni hablar. Y si Sasuke quería insultarle y llamarle entrometido y egoísta Naruto lo aceptaría. Porque todo lo que dijese (o gran parte de ello) sería legítimo y verdadero. Pero Naruto no podía dejar las cosas así.

  


—Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero tenemos que hablar. Tiene que ser ahora —añadió, mirando de reojo al otro hombre, que les miraba confundido (normal, no sabía ni una palabra de japonés y Naruto y Sasuke estaban siendo tremendamente maleducados y hablaban en su lengua natal dejando al margen de su conversación al pobre chico sin piedad).

  


—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, japonés.

  


Pero Sasuke le estaba prestando toda su atención. Se contradecía.

  


Naruto se armó de valor.

  


—Lo dije en serio, cuando dije que me gustabas.

  


Sasuke hizo una mueca, de disgusto. Naruto tuvo que tragar fuerte, para no dejar salir el vómito. Dioses, Sasuke era cruel.

  


—¿Y? —escupió.

  


—Danos la oportunidad de conocernos, Sasuke.

  


Sasuke soltó un resoplido descreído. El otro hombre agarró su hombro para llamarle la atención. Sasuke le miró, con aburrimiento.

  


—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo al fin, con un acento alemán marcado. El otro hombre le enfrentó con algo de enfado, pero principalmente ofendido. Quería saber por qué le echaba ahora que acababan de llegar al piso al fin. Sasuke le dio una respuesta pero hubo algunas palabras confusas y Naruto se perdió a medias en la corta discusión que mantuvieron los otros dos. En algún momento Sasuke dijo algo que le hizo hervir la sangre al otro hombre (Sasuke solía tener aquella habilidad, la de sacarte de tus casillas) y Naruto tuvo miedo —por un instante— de que aquello terminase convirtiéndose en una pelea. Pero solamente le gritó algo rudo a Sasuke, claramente dolido y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. No sin antes pasar frente a Naruto y darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro con el suyo propio al pasar. Naruto se mantuvo firme. Sabía que se lo merecía. Así que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Sasuke y se dejó hacer.

  


Cuando el ruido del ascensor bajando ya sonaba lejos, Naruto habló de nuevo.

  


—¿Eso es lo que somos los demás para ti? ¿Gente de usar y tirar?

  


Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, su mirada se volvió tan intensa que Naruto sentía que si seguía mirándole así durante un tiempo le volaría la cabeza.

  


—¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Que lo echara? ¿Por qué cojones te quejas ahora? —le riñó, irascible—. ¿O es que te da placer criticar _todo_ lo que hago, eh? Si jodo con otro soy una puta si lo echo soy insensible, ¿es eso?

  


—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Sasuke.

  


—Lo digo yo porque tú lo piensas pero no lo vas a decir. Porque para ti es mucho más cómodo fingir que yo soy el malo de la película y que tú eres un santo.

  


—Eso no es así.

  


—Ya.

  


—No soy un santo Sasuke. Yo… —se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para frotarse la frente. Suspiró—. Me estoy metiendo en tu vida a la fuerza. Y lo siento. No quiero—no quiero _obligarte_ a nada. No es así como me siento ni lo que deseo para ninguno de los dos. Pero--

  


Exhaló. Tembloroso. Parecía que el vómito había comenzado a remitir.

  


—¿Pero?

  


—Pero no lo puedo evitar —sus ojos encontrándose con los de Sasuke una vez más—. Me sienta mal pensar que te acuestas con otros hombres… que haces cosas que te hacen daño.

  


Sasuke arrugó las cejas, con burla, con incredulidad.

  


—¿Que me hacen daño? ¡¿Qué sabrás tú lo que me hace daño y lo que no!? ¡Cómo te atreves! —y Sasuke alzó la voz.

  


Naruto sintió sus dedos temblar. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

  


—¿Podemos… hablar en otra parte? —había oído a algún vecino jugar con la llave de su puerta.

  


—No te vas a meter en mi casa nunca más —decidió Sasuke, con contundencia.

  


Naruto apretó los ojos. No quería que aquello doliese tanto. Pero dolía.

  


—El balcón. ¿Podemos hablar en el balcón? —murmuró—. No cruzaré la línea; lo prometo.

  


Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Pero al final asintió.

  


Cuando Sasuke se metió en su piso y los lamentos de Satoshi cesaron, Naruto se metió en el suyo también. Lo cruzó despacio, dejando a su paso solamente el maletín, sobre el sofá. Y se dirigió hacia el balcón enseguida. Hacía frío. Siempre hacía frío. Apretó un poco más el agarre de la bufanda en su cuello. Y esperó. Sasuke tardó algo en salir. Y cuando lo hizo dio un portazo. Estaba enfadado. Naruto no podía culparle. Vestía una sudadera que le iba dos tallas grande, pero no se había cambiado los pantalones ni los zapatos. Enseguida metió las manos en el bolsillo central de la sudadera. Y apoyó el cuerpo contra la barandilla metálica.

  


—No tengo todo el día —amenazó.

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—¿Cómo está Satoshi?

  


—Comiendo. Le acabo de dar la cena.

  


Asintió de nuevo.

  


—Ve al grano.

  


Naruto alzó la mirada, y enfrentó a Sasuke.

  


—He estado pensando mucho estos días.

  


—Ajá.

  


Dioses, Sasuke se había puesto en modo gélido. Aquello iba a ser duro.

  


—Eres especial.

  


—No lo soy —desmintió, enseguida, con algo casi parecido a la risa en la voz.

  


—Eres mucho más de lo que quieres dejar ver, Sasuke —reafirmó—. Pero estás asustado. Hay algo, no sé qué es, pero hay algo en ti que-- cargas una herida muy profunda. Puedo verlo. Cualquiera que te mire de verdad podría darse cuenta enseguida.

  


Sasuke apoyó un codo sobre la barandilla.

  


—Por eso alejas a todos de ti.

  


—Mi psicólogo otra vez, qué bonito.

  


—No entiendo por qué te empeñas en mantener esa herida abierta, seguro que tienes tus razones. Pero es doloroso verte, ¿sabes?

  


—Pues no me mires —escupió.

  


—Sé que me dijiste que no te atas a nadie y que haces lo que quieres y no tengo derecho a decirte nada sobre eso. Es tu modo de vivir y debo respetarlo.

  


Desvió la mirada, hacia la calle. Apretó los labios. Inspiró hondo.

  


—Estoy actuando como un adolescente obsesionado. Y… —tragó saliva— me avergüenzo mucho de ello. Lo siento. Lo siento, Sasuke.

  


Sasuke exhaló.

  


—Eres un puto incordio, japonés.

  


—Lo siento —asintió para sí mismo—. ¿Sabes? Tus ojos,

  


Sasuke alzó una ceja, sus ojos delineados de negro observándole con agudeza.

  


—Me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarte cuando me fijé en tus ojos. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto —un subido sonrojo apoderándose de su nuca y de sus orejas—. Duele mucho, ver a alguien como tú tratándose tan mal. Quiero poder hacer algo, lo que sea, pero---pero tú no necesitas, no quieres nada de mí. Es doloroso, Sasuke.

  


—Te pedí algo. Y no me lo diste —acusó—. No te hagas la víctima ahora.

  


Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Sasuke le había pedido algo? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando estaba borracho? O… ¿tal vez le había pedido algo el otro día, de un modo sutil, y él no se había dado cuenta? Pero, ¿qué? ¿Y cuando?

  


—Necesitaba una buena jodida.

  


Naruto apretó los dientes.

  


—Pero te acojonaste, te dio pánico y te largaste. No puedes darme nada que yo necesite, _japonés_.

  


—¡El sexo no va a ayudarte en nada! —exclamó, desesperado—. ¡No te habría hecho ningún favor! Solo habría… destrozado lo que tenemos,

  


—¿Lo que tenemos? —se mofó Sasuke—. ¡Pero si no tenemos nada!

  


—¡No! ¡No tenemos nada! ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque no tienes el valor de dejarme conocerte, ni el interés por implicarte con alguien más, por preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú!

  


Sasuke le miró glacial.

  


—Pero tú también lo sabes, tú también lo sientes, ese _algo_. No soy estúpido, sé que no te soy indiferente. Sino no habrías echado a ese tío.

  


—Y estoy empezando a arrepentirme. Porque la droga está comenzando a hacer efecto. Y necesito sexo —se quejó, dándose la vuelta para apoyar ambos codos sobre la barandilla, fijando su vista en algún otro edificio, lejos de Naruto.

  


—¿Qu--

  


—Soy un idiota. Incluso aunque lograse que dejases de ser ese falso tipo serio y decente que pretendes ser, probablemente tampoco me satisfarías. Seguro que la tienes pequeña.

  


Naruto afianzó su mano en la barandilla, con fuerza. Atónito. Furioso.

  


—¿Sabes hacer mamadas decentes por lo menos? —los ojos de Sasuke volviendo hacia él, hirientes—. ¿O eres uno de esos insoportables heteros pasando por tu fase de curiosidad por lo gay? Oh, créeme, no te sientas mal, todos la pasan tarde o temprano.

  


—¿Estás drogado?

  


Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con malicia.

  


—Ya te he dicho que sí —Sasuke suspiró—. Comienza a ser complicado esto de hablar contigo mientras estamos vestidos.

  


Naruto se permitió el pequeño lujo (o error) de mirar hacia abajo entonces. Y, efectivamente, los pantalones ajustados de Sasuke eran _demasiado_ ajustados para él en aquel momento, Naruto podía ver la erección atrapada tras la tela con claridad. Cuando sus ojos volvieron hacia el rostro de Sasuke se encontró con su mirada analítica, y la respiración algo alterada de Sasuke.

  


—Si no decides reaccionar pronto me iré para adentro; necesito tocarme. Y ya que, muy amablemente, te has encargado de estropear mi plan de hoy, tendré que pajearme yo solito. Y, oh, te prometo que eso nunca es suficiente. Mañana voy a estar de muy mala hostia. La frustración sexual y yo no somos buenos amigos, ¿sabes?

  


—¿Y aún así has tenido que drogarte para poder enfrentarte a la idea de que querías acostarte con aquél? No tiene mucho sentido, Sasuke. Dices que no sabes estar sin follar pero necesitas tomar substancias que alteren tu estado mental para poder hacerlo. ¿No te parece un indicador suficiente de que lo que haces no tiene sentido? ¿De que no encaja con tus verdaderos sentimientos?

  


_PLAS_.

  


Una bofetada. Sonora. Dura. En toda la cara.

  


Naruto cerró los ojos. Y se mantuvo firme. Concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener los puños a sus costados, pegados a sus muslos. Los dientes prietos.

  


Podía oírla, tan cerca, la respiración acelerada de Sasuke. Rozando su rostro.

  


—Que te den —susurró, lleno de tensión, contra sus labios.

  


Naruto tragó saliva.

  


—¿Es adrede? ¿Te acuestas con tipos rudos adrede? ¿Para que te traten mal? ¿Para que duela? ¿Aunque luego te arrepientas y tengas que salir en pleno invierno aquí a fumarte un porro para dejar de sentir? ¿Es así? ¿O me equivoco?

  


Abrió los ojos despacio. Y se arrepintió de todo en una centésima de segundo. Se arrepintió de haberlos abierto. De haber hablado. De… de haber herido a Sasuke a propósito.

  


—Estás hecho todo un Sherlock —murmuró, ácido.

  


Justo antes de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en su casa de un portazo tan brusco y sonoro que Naruto se preguntó cómo era posible que aquella puerta aún estuviese entera y sin grietas en los cristales.

  


La tensión corría libre por su cuerpo, podía sentir la adrenalina en la punta de sus dedos. Haciéndole cosquillas. Una exhalación temblorosa y entonces se dejó caer. Su espalda contra la barandilla y la pared del balcón, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que su culo dio con el suelo. Apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas. Era un completo subnormal. Necesitaba hablar con Sakura. O con Shikamaru. Tal vez él podría ayudarle (si lograba contactar con él relativamente pronto). Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sakura tenía razón. Su complejo de héroe le llevaría a la ruina. No podía ayudar a quién no quería ser ayudado. Y, en su petulancia retorcida, en su creer que lo hacía por Sasuke lo único que había logrado era comportarse como un auténtico egoísta y hacerle daño. Porque los gatos orgullosos también tenían sentimientos. Y Naruto—Naruto era cualquier cosa menos un santo. En todo aquello había más de posesión y celos que de verdadera intención de ayudar. Se merecía la bofetada. De hecho, merecía no una si no diez—era extraño, de hecho, porque Sasuke le había abofeteado, en lugar de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara. El puñetazo hubiese tenido más sentido. Si es que Sasuke pretendía alejarle de él definitivamente. Era más visceral, más doloroso, más agresivo. Más definitivo. Alzó la mano para sostener su mejilla en ella. Ardía. Sasuke había golpeado fuerte. Mucho más que su madre la última vez que le dio una bofetada, cuando tenía once años y perdió la llave del coche de Minato tras “robarla” para hacer el tonto dentro del vehículo con los amigos (era un día muy frío, y en el coche había calefacción; por eso había pensado que era buena idea meterse ahí dentro a jugar con las Nintendo y comer chucherías con los chavales). Pero la bofetada de Sasuke había sido distinta. Le había golpeado para silenciarle. Porque Sasuke no era capaz de silenciarle con lágrimas. No era capaz de llorar para defenderse, para detener las cuchilladas. Por eso, cuando no había podido más… había recurrido a lo último que le quedaba: la violencia física. Y Naruto aún podía sentir la palma de la mano de Sasuke contra su mejilla. Y quería haber podido retenerla ahí. Debería haber agarrado su muñeca y haberle atraído hacia él. Debería haber estrechado a Sasuke entre sus brazos para paliar las heridas de sus palabras. Pero había sido lento, había estado demasiado concentrado en sí mismo, en el agudo dolor de ver a Sasuke autodestruirse, traer a otros a su casa—mirar a Naruto de aquel modo tan terrible. Había estado tan sumido en su propio dolor que no se había dado cuenta de que tal vez, si hubiese estudiado las reacciones de Sasuke con más atención, su hubiese sido más empático, habría podido retenerlo. Y ahora estaría susurrándole necedades al oído para calmarle.

  


Miró hacia la planta. Su única compañera en todo el balcón. Era bonita, tan verde. Sus hojas grandes meciéndose muy suavemente con el aire. Satoshi y la planta, lo único que Sasuke cuidaba.

  


“Clack-- ras ras ras”.

  


La puerta corredera se abrió.

  


Naruto no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, en el balcón, sentado en el suelo. Probablemente bastante. No sentía sus manos. Y su mandíbula castañeaba.

  


—Métete en casa de una vez —bufó.

  


Naruto trató de ponerse en pie.

  


—Me pone nervioso verte ahí como un perro abandonado. ¿Es esa alguna estrategia para hacerme sentir mal? Porque tienes que saber que no has conseguido nada más que ponerme furioso.

  


—No lo es.

  


Sasuke le lanzó una toalla húmeda a la cara. Era cálida. Y Naruto la dobló enseguida y hundió su mejilla en ella.

  


—Idiota.

  


Clavó sus ojos en Sasuke. Y trató de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Esta vez los pies le obedecieron. Su mano libre sosteniéndole de la pared tras él. De la baranda una vez incorporado.

  


Sasuke vestía un pijama. Su cabello estaba húmedo. No debería estar en el exterior. Ya casi no había luz de día y las primeras estrellas habían salido ya.

  


—¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

  


—Sí.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en HeXe ni en nada de lo que había visto allí. Aunque tampoco recordaba mucho.

  


—No has dormido mucho esta noche pasada, entonces—durante el día de hoy, quiero decir —se corrigió.

  


—¿Nunca aprendes, no?

  


—Lo siento, estoy siendo un entrometido otra vez.

  


—Así es.

  


Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la planta una vez más. Y entonces un recuerdo de la adolescencia le vino a la mente. Miró a Sasuke, sorprendido. Atónito.

  


—¿Es eso---¡una planta de marihuana?! —exclamó.

  


Sasuke dio un par de pasos más hacia él, aprisa, y le cubrió la boca con la palma de una mano. Su mirada severa.

  


—No grites. A no ser que quieras meterme en líos con la policía, —y con un gruñido añadió—: idiota.

  


La mano libre de Naruto soltó la barandilla y la acercó, despacio, hacia Sasuke. Sasuke no se dio cuenta o no quiso impedírselo. Así que se permitió la osadía de posarla en su costado. Sintiendo la calidez de su piel, la forma de las costillas bajo sus dedos, a través de la finísima tela del pijama.

  


—Te resfriarás si no entras pronto en casa —susurró, contra la palma de la mano de Sasuke.

  


—Eso venía a decirte yo a ti —contraatacó.

  


Y besó la palma, un beso cortísimo, suave, casto, con el mínimo de saliva solo para dejar un efímero recuerdo de sus labios en la piel. Sasuke apartó la mano como si le hubiese pasado la corriente. Y le miró con horror.

  


—¿Vas a—vas a traer a alguien a casa por la mañana? ¿O te acostarás con alguien en el trabajo mismo?

  


—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

  


Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa diminuta. Y se lamió los labios. Sus dedos apretando suavemente su agarre en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

  


—Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a preguntar.

  


—No, no lo tienes.

  


Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Sasuke. Y ésta vez no llevaba maquillaje. Pero eran tan magníficos, tan magnéticos y arrebatadores como siempre.

  


—Me gustaría saberlo, de todos modos.

  


—¿Es que eres un Masoquista? —ladró Sasuke—. No te debo explicaciones de nada. No estamos saliendo. Y aunque estuviésemos saliendo ya te dije que yo no me ato a nadie. Así que deja ya esta mierda, ¿quieres?

  


Despacio, Naruto soltó su agarre en Sasuke. Sus dedos temblaban. Y no era de frío. Alejarse de Sasuke era doloroso. Terriblemente. Porque estaba claro, era mucho más que probable que aquella fuese la última vez que le tocaba, que estaba a solas con él. Pero retener las lágrimas ya no parecía tan difícil como hacía unas horas había creído sería. Se habían congelado, habían cristalizado en su interior y se mantenían inmutables y férreas, esperando a tiempos más cálidos para poder ser derramadas.

  


—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. Por todo. Solo he logrado hacerte la vida más difícil.

  


—¿Por qué suenas como si fueses a suicidarte?

  


—Porque tener que dejarte ir va a ser como estar muerto por dentro.

  


Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás. Como un animal acorralado. Y le arrebató la toalla de las manos de un brusco tirón.

  


—Vete al infierno, Naruto.

  


Naruto no tuvo tiempo de decírselo, antes de que Sasuke se diese media vuelta y se metiese en su piso, antes de que el mismo Naruto hiciese lo mismo, que ya vivía en él. Que había conocido el infierno durante aquella semana terrible. Pero daba igual. Ya todo daba igual.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los fantasmas del pasado salen a la luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin llegamos al ecuador de la historia! *aplausos*
> 
> ¿Qué decir de este capítulo? Simplemente que el día en el que lo escribí fue maravilloso: se escribió prácticamente solo. Y sin embargo el llegar a publicarlo ha sido un parto agónico y larguísimo. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he editado y reeditado el capítulo, de los cientos de dudas que me han asaltado cada vez que quería publicarlo, y más.  
> Por otro lado comentar que es un capítulo el DOBLE de largo que los anteriores. Pero era incapaz de diseccionarlo en dos y mucho menos de arrebatarle contenido. De modo que... bien por los que gustáis de capítulos más extensos y... ¿lo lamento? por aquellos que no tenéis tanto tiempo para leer y vais a tener que leerlo a trocitos o hacer un mayor esfuerzo.
> 
> Finalmente decir que (una vez más) lamento la tardanza. Sinceramente el tiempo se me ha escapado de las manos volando y no me he dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantas ¡semanas! desde la última actualización.  
> Por tanto hoy mismo (que he hecho la última edición al capítulo) me he dicho "déjate ya de tantas inseguridades y tanto querer sacarlo perfecto, ¡lo publicas tal cuál y punto!". Así que... perdonad si no es lo mejor que he escrito.
> 
> Un cálido abrazo para todos aquellos que leéis y apoyáis esta historia y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia.

Naruto yacía tumbado de medio lado en el sofá. La Nintendo Switch en las manos, en modo portátil porque le daba demasiada pereza encender la tele y tener que jugar incorporado como una persona normal. Era domingo por la tarde. Y se encontraba como una verdadera mierda. Y aunque le encantaba su trabajo, el solo pensar en tener que ir a la oficina al día siguiente y fingir que estaba estupendo y que tenía grandes ideas (cuando sentía su cerebro y su creatividad más arrugados que una pasa) era estremecedor. Aquella mañana se había levantado bastante más enérgico de lo que había esperado y había hecho sus quehaceres de la casa sin rechistar: pasar la aspiradora, lavar la ropa, ordenar la cocina… ¡hasta había planchado las camisas y había hecho limpieza del cuarto de baño! Pero a medida que el día había ido avanzando sus energías se habían ido mermando. Y cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura, contándole que había conocido a un chico a raíz de la terapia equina y que había quedado para tomar un café con él pronto y Naruto se dio cuenta (con gran sorpresa y amargura) de que no era capaz de sentirse feliz por ella (¡por su jodida mejor amiga!) se sintió como una basura. Y no le contestó. Cogió los dos últimos tomos de su manga más sangriento de zombies y se dejó tragar por el sofá; como si el sofá tuviese poderes antidepresivos o algo… (obviamente no los tenía; llevaba ya muchas horas tirado en él y cada vez se encontraba peor). Y como que el manga no lograba aplacar su mente había decidido dejarse absorber por la Switch. Pero, si Naruto era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco estaba funcionando del todo bien. Su cabeza seguía llena de reproches hacia sí mismo, de reproches hacia el vecino. Solamente podía pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal. En todos sus errores. En su insistencia y sus prisas. En las palabras hirientes y terribles de aquel demonio de ojos bonitos y voz sexy. Y aquello no se lo iba a contar nunca a nadie ¡ni muerto! (se lo llevaría a la tumba como fuese) pero aquellos días por la noche dormía mal, se retorcía y daba vueltas, despertaba liado entre las sábanas, sudando bajo el edredón nórdico, y a menudo con la mano en la erección. Y siempre _siempre_ terminaba odiándose a sí mismo, asqueado de sí mismo, mareado incluso, porque no lograba correrse—ni una sola vez había logrado correrse, si no dejaba que su mente fluyese libre---y le llevase a imaginar a Sasuke allí, con él, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole más; diciéndole obscenidades con aquella voz embriagante, admitiendo que Naruto no la tenía pequeña y que ninguna le gustaba tanto como la suya. _Oh Dioses, era tan patético…_ el orgullo de un hombre herido. Se daba asco a sí mismo. Por eso jugaba. Mientras mantenía su atención puesta en la pantalla, en el combate, mientras apretaba botones y trataba de concentrar su furia en el enemigo, en liquidarle con la mayor agresividad posible, podía olvidar temporalmente que tenía el corazón roto y que la persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar estaba al otro lado de la pared.

 

“ _Toc-toc-toc”_

 

El tenue sonido de nudillos contra el cristal.

 

Acababa de dejar escapar una oportunidad _perfecta_ para utilizar el ataque definitivo de su personaje principal.

 

“ _Toc-toc-toc”_

 

Otra vez.

 

El final boss le dio una patada (figurada) en todos los huevos.

 

“ _Toc-toc-toc”_

 

¡Arg! ¿A quién tenía que reventar a hostias ahora?

 

¡Acababa de perder el maldito combate!

 

_¡Joder!_

 

Desvió la mirada furiosa —con el ceño fruncido y los labios prietos— hacia el balcón.

 

¿Quién era el Gilipollas que le estaba distrayendo? Le lanzaría una mirada asesina. Y se quedaría un poco más tranquilo (aunque no sirviese de nada).

 

Y Naruto se quedó petrificado.

 

Los golpecitos habían sonado cercanos, fuertes. Porque eran cercanos. Porque la sombra del cuerpo alto de Sasuke estaba ahí. En su balcón. Tapándole la luz. Porque era Sasuke el que daba golpecitos. En su cristal.

 

Por un instante creyó que se ahogaría; sus pulmones parecían haber olvidado que tenían una tarea importante que hacer. Pero pronto se recompuso: sus neuronas entumecidas volvieron al trabajo.

 

Quiso ignorarle. Fingir que no le había visto. Que no existía. Concentrarse en el juego de nuevo. Pero no pudo. Sus ojos se habían cruzado. Sasuke le miraba impasible. Esperaba.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios. Exhaló sonoro, tenso. Y abandonó la Switch sobre la mesa. Sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo ante el surrealismo de la situación, ante el desacompasado palpitar de su corazón y la súbita torpeza de su cuerpo, se puso en pie y se acercó hacia el balcón, sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas. No pensaba salir al exterior de todos modos.

 

Cuando su mano se acercó al seguro, a la puerta, para abrirla, Sasuke se alejó de ella un poco. Y cuando el cristal dejó de ser un muro entre ambos... se sostuvieron la mirada un tiempo, en silencio.

 

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró Sasuke, rompiendo el embrujo, y el corazón de Naruto se retorció en su pecho dolorosamente, traidoras punzadas apuñalando su cuerpo como infinitas pequeñas agujas afiladas.

 

La voz de Sasuke no debería afectarle tanto.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó el interior del labio inferior, con disimulo. Y endureció su mirada.

 

No quería dejarle pasar. No quería saber nada de él. Estaba dolido. Furioso. Abatido. Inquieto. Pero estaba logrando reencaminarse a sí mismo (más o menos). No necesitaba que apareciese ahora Sasuke y lo pusiese todo patas arriba. ¿Qué cojones quería de él de todos modos? Ya le había dejado claro que lo único que podría llegar a importarle de él era su polla (y que no tenía grandes expectativas puestas en ella de todos modos).

 

Pero al final… Naruto se hizo a un lado. Porque---porque era incapaz de negarle nada a Sasuke. Porque hacía un frío que petrificaba en el exterior y Sasuke vestía solamente una camiseta de tirantes con una fina chaqueta de punto encima (a la que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrocharle los botoncitos). Y Sasuke pasó y caminó pausado, con Naruto detrás (que perdió un momento cerrando la puerta) hasta el sofá. Se sentó cauto, en silencio, ignorando el escrutinio y la palpable incomodidad de Naruto, y agarró uno de los manga entre sus manos. Mientras pasaba las páginas le temblaban los dedos. Aquello removió algo extraño en el interior de Naruto— y Naruto se sentó también. En el otro extremo del sofá, frente a la Switch. Pero no la tocó.

 

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?

 

Naruto le miró de reojo. Furioso.

 

—¿Aún lees cómics? —se burló Sasuke. Aunque su voz no era realmente ácida, tampoco hiriente.

 

—No creo que eso sea apto para niños de cinco años. Ni para ningún tipo de menor de edad en realidad —quiso gruñir. Pero su propia voz le sorprendió—al sonar fría como un témpano.

 

Sasuke ojeó unas pocas páginas más antes de dejar el libro en la mesa de nuevo. Entonces apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, acomodándose.

 

—No, no parece el caso —aceptó. Y guardó silencio un tiempo.

 

Ambos miraban al frente, a la Switch, a la portada del manga, a la mesa, a la nada. Pero jamás al otro lado del sofá.

 

—No pareces del tipo que lea estas cosas.

 

—Me encantan —sentenció, definitivo—duro, frío.

 

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Pero Sasuke sonaba tan… ¿comedido? No, no era eso. Sonaba apaciguado, sonaba… _resignado_. Triste. El tipo de triste que no trata de ser compadecido, que no quiere mostrarlo ni lucirlo, que acepta esa tristeza y vive con naturalidad con ella, como si… como si ella formase parte de él. Como si la tristeza fuese quién era él.

 

Y Naruto sintió la necesidad de aplacarla. Era superior a él mismo.

 

—Puedo enseñarte mi colección, si estás interesado —ofreció Naruto, al fin, castigándose mentalmente por ser tan débil, por… por ofrecerle algo a Sasuke cuando no le debía nada. Afortunadamente Sasuke jamás podría leer lo que había en su corazón, porque al hablar no había logrado desprenderse del todo del tono agrio en su voz. Mejor. Sasuke no merecía su compasión. No tenía derecho a pedirle nada ni a reprocharle nada.

 

Los labios de Sasuke se movieron. Pero no logró dibujar la sonrisa.

 

—Pareces alguien… tan _gentil_ —dijo—, que siempre te imaginaba leyendo obras de Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta. O algo así.

 

Contra su voluntad el ceño de Naruto se destensó.

 

Con lentitud se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá también.

 

Sonrió. Confuso. Gris.

 

¿Cómo lo hacía Sasuke para moverle con tanta facilidad de un sentimiento a otro? Le estaba volviendo loco.

 

—Así que parezco de otra época, ¿eh? Cuando me miras ves a un chiflado del siglo XVI… —musitó, relajándose, sumiéndose en un estado contemplativo, dejándose llevar por la aflicción otoñal que Sasuke había traído consigo a la estancia.

 

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un largo minuto.

 

—No es eso. Es solo que… —y había algo en el cómo Sasuke pronunció aquellas palabras que bajó sus defensas: Naruto le miró de reojo al tiempo que Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y la torció para poder ver en la dirección de Naruto, sus ojos fijándose en él—, pareces demasiado bueno para ser real.

 

Naruto sintió algo estremecerse en su interior.

 

La nuez del cuello de Sasuke se movió. Sus labios se movieron también, sin embargo tardaron un poco en lograr formar las siguientes palabras.

 

Los ojos de Naruto le observaban con detalle, ahora ya sin excusas, sin disimulo. ¿Para qué? Si no podía huir de Sasuke de todos modos. Si Sasuke le miraba de frente él podía hacerlo también.

 

—Es bueno saber que puedes ser básico también, que te gusta ver sangre y gente pudriéndose —bromeó, acompañando sus palabras de un sonido que jamás llegó a ser pero que probablemente quería salir a modo de risilla. Aunque—su mirada era tan profunda que… no parecía estar bromeando.

 

—¿Estabas jugando? —dijo, refiriéndose a la Switch—. ¿Había sangre ahí también?

 

—Fire Emblem. ¿Lo conoces?

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

 

—No importa.

 

—Naruto,

 

Porque Sasuke no le iba a dejar romper el momento tan fácilmente, porque en la única brecha en la que había encontrado fuerzas para alejar su mirada, para alejarse emocionalmente… Sasuke había tenido que llamarle, por su nombre, de aquél modo tan… _tan_ —

 

Pero Naruto no era tan débil. No iba a dejarse manipular. No era un juguete que Sasuke pudiese moldear con sus manos hasta hartarse para luego dejar caer en el suelo con indiferencia.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? —y había sonado tan duro que casi no se reconocía.

 

Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del balcón. Sasuke había venido con las zapatillas de estar por casa (Naruto no sabía que tenía unas). Y las había dejado junto a la puerta, nada más entrar. Sasuke había captado rápido cómo hacía las cosas Naruto. Y cuando volvió a mirarle a él, ese fue el motivo de que Naruto se diese cuenta de que sus palabras habían estremecido a Sasuke. Su rostro no se inmutó. Su cuerpo permaneció relajado e inmóvil en el sofá. Pero se dio cuenta, de que Sasuke enroscaba los dedos de los pies ante el tono de voz que había empleado. Ante la brusquedad de su pregunta.

 

—Supongo que he venido a contarte una historia.

 

Naruto alzó el rostro. Clavó sus ojos secos en los ojos profundos de Sasuke, en aquellos ojos que le observaban pacientes, esperanzados… ¿tal vez?. Cargados de emoción.

 

—Si es que quieres escucharla —añadió, flojito.

 

Naruto se puso en pie. Aquello iba a ser más difícil, más largo y tenso de lo que habría podido esperar. No entendía qué cojones quería Sasuke de él, qué quería lograr con todo aquello ni por qué les estaba sometiendo a ambos a una prueba tan jodidamente difícil. Pero no podía huir de aquello. No tras aquella mirada.

 

Solo necesitaba unos minutos consigo mismo, lejos de Sasuke. Y estaría listo para encarar cualquier mierda con la que Sasuke quisiese joderle la vida.

 

—Voy a preparar té. ¿Cuál te gusta?

 

Sasuke se removió en el sofá y mantuvo silencio unos instantes.

 

—¿Verde?

 

Naruto le miró, por sobre su hombro. Serio.

 

—Ahora vuelvo.

 

Y esperaba haber sonado definitivo, haber transmitido el mensaje: “no me sigas, quédate ahí”.

 

Sasuke asintió, casi imperceptible.

 

Y Naruto dejó a Sasuke ahí, en su sofá. Porque si no huía pronto le daría un sincope. Porque si no se alejaba ya comenzaría a hiperventilar. Se metió en la cocina y como si acabase de salir del agua, de un agua en la que llevaba metido más tiempo del que era capaz de aguantar, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y pudo respirar de nuevo.

 

Puso agua a hervir. Y sacó su taza de Gundam. Y la taza con una frase motivadora bastante irrelevante que le regalaron los compañeros de trabajo a modo de bienvenida (estaba claro que no sabían el tipo de persona que sería Naruto antes de conocerle y por tanto optaron por obsequiarle un detalle completamente impersonal que pudiese caer en gracia a cualquiera). Buscó el bote de té verde soluble en los armarios y cuando dio con él echó unas cucharadas de polvo en cada taza y volvió a guardar el bote de té con parsimonia. No tenía prisa. De hecho, se lo estaba tomando con toda la calma de la que era capaz. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. En su cocina. Lejos de Sasuke. Cuando el agua hirvió la miró con odio, por haber hervido tan pronto. Pero apagó el hervidor y echó el agua en las tazas. Era un buen té, dentro de lo bueno que podía llegar a ser un té soluble, claro está—se lo habían mandado sus padres recientemente, entre los botes de ramen instantáneo. Por Skype su padre había dicho que aunque Naruto no solía tomar té siempre era útil tener un poco para las visitas. Cortesía. Su madre había replicado diciendo que en Alemania igual era mejor ofrecer café. Así que le habían mandado café también. Aunque ambos gastos eran innecesarios porque Naruto podía comprar las dos cosas en el supermercado de su barrio. Pero nunca se lo había revelado a sus padres porque la realidad era que Naruto era un sentimental y le hacía enormemente feliz abrir el armario y ver cosas que ellos le habían mandado en los estantes.

 

Llenándose de valor y oxígeno agarró ambas tazas de las asas y se encaminó hacia el salón. Pensar en sus padres le había relajado un poco. Quizás ahora podría mirar a Sasuke sin sucumbir al espiral de sentimientos negativos o, mejor dicho, _encontrados_ , que le producía.

 

 

Sasuke había subido sus pies al sofá, y aquello era nuevo. La vez anterior en que Sasuke estuvo en su sofá fue extremadamente correcto con sus maneras (que no con sus palabras). Llevaba calcetines. Tampoco era grave. De hecho a Naruto no le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero la imagen le sorprendió. Fue inesperada. Los pies de Sasuke sobre su sofá. Sus rodillas dobladas, un manga apoyado entre ellas. Y los ojos de Sasuke escaneando las páginas con gran atención. De vez en cuando, sus dedos —con delicadeza y elegancia— pasaban una página para volver a posarse en la esquinita del tomo, sujetándolo abierto mientras leía. Naruto dejó la taza con la frase motivadora (que ni recordaba) frente a Sasuke. La de Gundam era la suya. Aquello era indiscutible. Entonces se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y apagó la Nintendo.

 

Naruto podía sentirlos claramente, los ojos de Sasuke que se le clavaban en la nuca, mientras se mantenía inclinado hacia la mesita del salón, trasteando con la consola. Alejándola de las tazas. Alejando el manga, el que Sasuke no había tocado, también (no sería la primera vez que una bebida le había dado un gran disgusto). Suspiró molesto. Pero ya no sabía con quién. ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Consigo mismo? ¿Con ambos?

 

—Naruto —la voz de Sasuke había sonado tan débil que casi no parecía él mismo—, ¿quieres que me vaya?

 

Naruto se dio la vuelta de golpe. Y le miró con terror.

 

Sasuke le observaba inmóvil. Su mirada —por primera vez— teñida de inseguridad.

 

Naruto no sabía que Sasuke podía mirar así a alguien.

 

—Creo que--

 

 _No._ No _. No ahora que estás aquí. En mi sofá. No te vayas._

 

Y tuvo que tragar saliva duro, a la fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo desde que Sasuke había aparecido al otro lado del cristal.

 

—No te atrevas.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios y cerró el libro. Despacio. Y entonces se lo tendió a Naruto, para que lo dejase al otro extremo de la mesa. Lejos de las tazas. Lejos de ellos. Y sus dedos se enroscaron en la tela de los pantalones, sobre sus rodillas. Y entonces Naruto comprendió que probablemente Sasuke había agarrado el manga a modo de excusa para lograr dominar la inquietud de sus manos.

 

—Es más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista —admitió. Pero Naruto no sabía de qué le hablaba—. El manga —aclaró Sasuke, observando su rostro.

 

Naruto asintió, algo aturdido. Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

 

—Es muy bueno.

 

Un breve silencio. La mirada sostenida entre ambos rompiéndose.

 

—Hacía más de cinco años que no…

 

Naruto le dio un sorbo a su té. Aún estaba muy caliente. Hizo crujir sus hombros. Y se reacomodó en el sofá. Sasuke encogió su cuerpo, se achicó tras la protección de sus piernas dobladas, agachó la cabeza.

 

—… que no leía en japonés —susurró.

 

Naruto le miró con atención. Una de sus manos descansando entre sus rodillas, la otra sosteniendo la taza.

 

—¿Cuántos años tenías la última vez?

 

Y era una pregunta estúpida, él mismo podría haber hecho la cuenta pero…

 

—Diecisiete.

 

Naruto tragó. Y dejó la taza de Gundam sobre la mesa, a tientas. Porque podía sentirlo, ese _algo_ que le decía que aquel momento era sumamente importante, y ya no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

 

—No había comido nada que me recordase a la cocina de mi madre desde entonces, tampoco —murmuró—. Tu udon estaba delicioso…

 

La cabeza de Sasuke contra sus rodillas. Su rostro oculto.

 

—Ha sido difícil —admitió—, porque hay muchos restaurantes japoneses aquí, en Berlín. Y… a veces lo echaba tanto de menos… pero…

 

La espalda de Sasuke se estremeció. Naruto le miraba fijamente, sentado junto a él. Cerca. Pero no lo suficiente. De súbito necesitaba estar más cerca. Mucho más.

 

Reprimió el impulso.

 

A pesar del aturdimiento, de la surrealista realidad que estaba presenciando, del Sasuke encogido sobre sí mismo, hablando tan suave… hablando sobre _él_ —no podía caer tan fácilmente. O la recaída sería tremenda. Porque cuando Sasuke terminase de decir lo que fuese que había venido a decirle… se iría por la puerta del balcón de nuevo y le dejaría allí solo y miserable, deseando no haber ido nunca a Alemania. ¿No?

 

—Yo también lo hecho de menos. El ramen, sobretodo el ramen —se quejó, en voz baja también, para no romper la atmósfera—. Pero aún no he dado con ningún lugar decente.

 

Sasuke removió la cabeza, la torció en su dirección levemente. Pero no salió de su escondrijo.

 

—Hay uno. Hay un restaurante bueno de ramen.

 

Naruto tragó.

 

—Puedo, —y Naruto creyó que Sasuke se había arrepentido de comenzar aquella frase, pero no fue así: tras un minúsculo y doloroso silencio, la terminó—: llevarte un día.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke se aferraron con mucha más fuerza a su pantalón. Naruto estaba seguro de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la carne a través de la ropa.

 

—Si quieres —y casi, casi no le oyó.

 

Hubiese sonreído. En otra ocasión. Pero… pero mirar a Sasuke le estaba dando ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no se erguía como una persona normal? ¿Por qué no hablaba con frialdad y punzante como el filo de una espada? Aquel Sasuke frente a él era tan desconocido como desconcertante.

 

—Me encantaría —admitió. Porque era absurdo. Y de gilipollas. Mentir. Negarse y negarle a Sasuke la verdad. Ya no—. Me encantaría, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Vale,

 

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a aguarse.

 

—¿Tienen ramen vegano?

 

Y la espalda de Sasuke se movió con la risa, el llanto, el hipo, temblor. ¿Qué _cojones_ era aquello? Sasuke no le dejaba ver su cara. Así no podía entender bien sus reacciones. Era agonizante.

 

—No lo creo.

 

Y aunque Sasuke no le miraba asintió y trató de esbozar una media sonrisa.

 

—Entonces comeré rápido y luego iremos a otra parte a comer verduras, ¿sí?

 

Una de las manos de Sasuke soltó su agarre y durante unos momentos Naruto pudo verla, perdida, sin saber a dónde ir. Y estuvo tentado de atraparla con la suya. De sostenerla y mimarla. Pero antes de que pudiese decidirse a hacer algo Sasuke la llevó hasta su otra mano y clavó las uñas en su propia carne.

 

—Me escapé de Japón, me fui de casa. Cuando tenía diecisiete años —dijo.

 

Naruto observó sus hombros anchos y orgullosos. Ahora encogidos. Sus propias cejas arrugándose ante el impacto.

 

—Un día te dije,

 

Naruto tragó saliva. En silencio.

 

—Que él me pegaba.

 

—Sí —confirmó, suave. Porque había cosas extrañas en Sasuke, porque había pequeños fragmentos sobre Sasuke que había ido atrapando aquí y allá y que no había podido quitarse de dentro ni un momento. Porque… había estado esperando esto durante una eternidad. Y sin embargo… ahora estaba aterrado.

 

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar si quería escucharlo o no. Daba igual si _quería_ o no quería. Si Sasuke iba a hablar Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar. Con toda su alma.

 

—Mi familia era muy estricta —comenzó—. Mi hermano era el hijo perfecto, el primogénito que cualquier familia con algo de estatus querría tener.

 

Naruto hizo un leve sonido, de asentimiento. Para que Sasuke supiese que escuchaba, que le estuchaba con todo su ser. Que no quería interrumpir.

 

—Sacaba sobresalientes en todo, todos le querían: en casa, en la escuela, los dependientes de las tiendas, los vecinos—todos los que hablaban con él medio minuto caían rendidos a sus pies. Mi hermano era perfecto. Inteligente, listo, sensato, amable, guapo, gentil, agudo. Él… mi existencia no tenía sentido, no en aquella familia, no cuando él ya existía y era todo lo que querían —y a pesar de la dureza de aquellos estamentos Naruto no percibió ni un ápice de rencor por parte de Sasuke hacia su hermano, su tono de voz era tranquilo, con un tinte de adoración—. Yo… me esforcé mucho, por no defraudarles, por sacar buenas notas, por gustarle a la gente—pero no podía compararme con él. Así que traté de gustarles haciendo cosas que él no hacía, aprendí a tocar el violín, cantaba en el coro de la escuela—pero... nunca vinieron a verme. En casa obedecía ciegamente, jamás me quejé de nada, lo acepté todo sin rechistar. Porque no quería que se enfadasen conmigo, que dijesen que mi hermano no se habría quejado de estar en mi lugar.

 

Ante la pausa de Sasuke la mano de Naruto se tomó la libertad de pensar por sí misma y se posó en el hueco entre las escápulas de Sasuke. Se afianzó en el espacio sutilmente, casi sin ejercer fuerza alguna, despacio. Y aún así el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció profundamente ante el contacto. Pero Naruto, despacio, muy despacio, fue aplanándola en el lugar, hasta que toda su palma, el largo de todos sus dedos, podían sentir el casi inexistente calor corporal de Sasuke. Estaba helado.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró.

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

 

—Mi madre tenía muchos encuentros de sociedad, su agenda estaba siempre llena aunque no trabajaba. De algún modo, cuando ahora lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que ese era su trabajo—ayudar a mi padre con la relaciones sociales; siempre estaba por ahí con diplomáticos, las esposas de otros empresarios, asociaciones benéficas… cosas así.

 

Poco a poco, la piel de Sasuke comenzaba a devolverle calor. La palma de su mano sintiendo la calidez del contacto con otro cuerpo vivo. Y la tensión en la espalda de Sasuke, minuto a minuto, parecía comenzar a remitir, a aligerarse.

 

—Mi padre pasaba más tiempo en la empresa, en su despacho, que en casa. Creo que a veces incluso dormía allí. Yo a duras penas le veía.

 

Naruto asintió con un pequeño sonido.

 

—E Itachi… Itachi se fue una temporada a estudiar en el extranjero. A un internado, en Estados Unidos. Así que—en aquella época yo estaba solo en casa, muchas horas.

 

—¿No salías a jugar con otros chavales al terminar las clases?

 

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta. Pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

 

—Tenía que estudiar. Tenía que ser perfecto. No podía perder el tiempo jugando. Además tenía clases de violín cada día.

 

Y entonces Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Durante largo tiempo. Naruto no dejó de observarle ni un instante. Había algo que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Y no sabía qué era. Pero era sumamente desagradable.

 

Con la mano libre agarró la taza a ciegas y tragó un largo sorbo de té verde. Ya estaba tibio. Estaba claro que Sasuke no iba ni a probar el suyo.

 

—Era bastante joven —dijo Sasuke, de improviso—, cuando supe que era diferente.

 

Naruto abandonó la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

 

Su mano sobre la espalda de Sasuke se deslizó unos milímetros.

 

—Cada semana me llamaba alguna chica, para decirme que le gustaba —murmuró—. Los chicos me odiaban. Porque no era capaz de sentir nada cuando ellas me hablaban. Pero yo no podía odiarles a ellos. Incluso a los que me insultaban. Porque cuando teníamos clase de Educación Física y se ponían los shorts para correr por el patio… había algo en mí que—yo… —Sasuke exhaló aire, aquello estaba siendo terriblemente difícil para él, y fue en ese momento que Naruto se percató de que era mucho más que probable que Sasuke jamás le hubiese contado todo aquello a nadie antes. _A nadie._ _Nunca_ —. Me gustaba mirar las piernas de los chicos cuando corríamos. Y en verano en la piscina —murmuró, como si confesase un terrible crimen—. En los vestuarios siempre me iba a cambiar solo a un rincón. Porque si les miraba, a veces, tenía erecciones. Aunque —rió, amargo—, entonces aún no sabía qué eran. Creía que estaba enfermo. Pero no podía decírselo a mis padres. Porque no quería que se enfadasen, que se sintiesen decepcionados de que Itachi fuese un chico sano y yo no. Se habían quejado mucho, cuando yo era niño, de tener que ir cada semana a ver a la abuela al hospital. Y yo no quería que se quejasen si tenían que ingresarme y ellos tenían que venir cada semana a disgusto a verme.

 

Naruto cerró su mano libre en un puño. Sobre su propia rodilla. ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Sasuke le hubiesen dejado crecer con semejantes memeces en la cabeza? ¿Cómo habían podido dejar a un niño tan---tan _jodidamente sensible_ sufrir tanto en silencio? Joder, cuando era un crío aún demasiado pequeño para entender siquiera de qué puñetas estaban hablando su padre ya le había hablado de las erecciones y de lo que le ocurriría algún día y le había dicho que era normal y que no sufriese. Y cuando tuvo la primera, un día que intentaba hacer pis por la mañana y no le salía, su padre había ido al baño con él y le había explicado cómo cojones se hacía una paja. Y cada día, cuando volvía de la escuela, su madre le preguntaba cómo le había ido todo. Y cuando Naruto pasaba por una fase de no querer compartirlo con ella ella indagaba de todos modos hasta que se aseguraba de que no era que Naruto lo estuviese pasando mal en el colegio sino que no le apetecía contárselo porque ya se creía muy mayor, e incluso en estas, lejos de sentirse ofendida, y en lugar de enfadarse con él o regañarle, le revolvía el cabello y le daba la merienda con los ojos llenos de amor y aquella maravillosa sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

 

—Y entonces un día… un día —Sasuke trató de controlarlo, pero Naruto pudo sentirlo, bajo la palma de su mano: Sasuke tembló—. Llegó él.

 

Sasuke removió la cabeza. Sus dedos clavándose en la carne con alevosía, dejando poderosos arañazos a su paso en sus propios antebrazos y muñecas.

 

—Mi tío había perdido su casa. Pero nunca supe por qué. Mis padres apenas hablaban con él, y él nunca dijo nada del por qué había terminado viviendo en mi casa. Él… había tenido una empresa grande; mi padre siempre había hablado bien de mi tío, era el orgullo de la familia. Por lo menos hasta que vino a casa a vivir y todos dejaron de hablar de él.

 

La mano libre de Naruto agarró una de las muñecas de Sasuke y sus dedos soltaron el agarre vicioso en su propia carne ante el impacto. Naruto temió que Sasuke tratase de zafarse de su agarre de modo que se apresuró a comenzar una suave caricia con el pulgar, sobre su pulso, mesurada, insistente. Tratando de relajar el nivel de tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Y Sasuke se estremeció. Pero en ningún momento trató de huir, de alejarse del agarre de Naruto en su muñeca.

 

—Él estaba siempre allí. No trabajaba. No tenía vida pública —una pausa pequeña, los dedos de Sasuke se movieron un poco, algo inquietos—. Así que cuando yo llegaba de clases estábamos siempre los dos solos.

 

Naruto asintió, con un pequeño sonido.

 

—Al principio todo fue bien. Él tenía un aire… imponente. Se notaba que había tenido mucho poder, que era alguien acostumbrado a mandar. Pero era amable conmigo, me mimaba. A veces me ayudaba a hacer los deberes. O me contaba historias secretas sobre la familia, sobre mi padre de niño, sobre los abuelos… era fascinante poder hablar con alguien como él, saber que alguien tan importante me prestaba atención… yo--

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke empequeñeció de nuevo. Y Naruto se acercó más a él; hasta que su muslo y el pie de Sasuke comenzaron a compartir calor.

 

—Un día, cuando volví a casa del colegio, él estaba esperándome. Estaba muy enfadado. Yo no entendía por qué. Hasta que él me dijo que aquella mañana cuando me había ido había dejado mis zapatillas mal puestas. Y entonces me abofeteó. Recuerdo que primero me asusté mucho y me quedé allí, en el recibidor, temblando. Pero me aguanté las lágrimas y cuando le miré le pedí perdón y entonces él se agachó y acarició mi mejilla, la misma que había abofeteado, y me dijo que era un buen chico, y que sabía que aquello no volvería a ocurrir.

 

Naruto dejó escurrir su mano, la que había mantenido firme en la espalda de Sasuke hasta entonces. La deslizó en una caricia reconfortante a lo largo de la columna, hasta la curva natural del cuerpo de Sasuke y la deslizó entonces por su costado, para sostenerle mejor. Más cerca. Más consistente. Más protector. Sasuke se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Porque Sasuke estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, porque todo le alteraba y estremecía. Pero sabía que no debía temer a Naruto. Y Naruto sentía su pecho henchido de orgullo. Y su corazón encogido de agonía—porque podía sentirlo, el dolor, el terror de la infancia de Sasuke. Porque sabía que aquella historia… no iba a mejor. De ser así, Sasuke estaría ahora en Japón, trabajando para una gran empresa. Y no aquí en Berlín, trabajando en un bar nocturno.

 

—A partir de aquel día me volví bastante obsesivo, todo lo que tocaba lo volvía a dejar en el mismo lugar enseguida. Jamás dejaba un plato sucio en la pica. Cuando me duchaba me aseguraba de limpiar bien el suelo, de no dejar rastros de agua. Me esforcé mucho, por sacar aún mejores notas que antes. Por no tener más que sobresalientes. Los excelentes no eran suficiente. Me volqué en el violín hasta que un día mi profesor me dijo que si seguía así me lesionaría le muñeca y no podría volver tocar nunca más. Entonces le cogí miedo al violín. Porque si me lesionaba no podría tocarlo más y si dejaba de practicar al ritmo al que lo había hecho hasta entonces dejaría de ser bueno. Era un pez que se mordía la cola. Era aterrador. Un día se lo conté a mi madre y ella me dijo que no necesitaba tocar más el violín, que era una pérdida de tiempo y que me concentrase en mis estudios. Pero, aunque sé que lo dijo para que no me preocupase… me dolió. Ella rechazó tan fácilmente aquello que me hacía distinto de Itachi. La única cosa que me hacía único, que me hacía Sasuke. Y abandoné el violín. Pero a veces, algunas tardes, mi tío me pedía que lo bajase al salón y que tocase para él. Y eso me hacía feliz. Porque él era el único que veía a Sasuke. El único que me valoraba… aunque fuese solo para que le quitase el aburrimiento, para que le distrajese de su monotonía. Me hacía tan feliz cada vez que me pedía que tocase para él--que, poco a poco, comencé a contarle cómo me iba en la escuela, las cosas que me gustaban, incluso las que no. Y él no se enfadaba ni me reprendía. Él se interesaba por mí. Y pasaron muchos meses hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no le contaba nada a mi madre y no hablaba con mi padre. Ni siquiera compartía tiempo con Itachi cuando venía una vez al año a visitarnos. Solo estaba con él.

 

La mano de Naruto apretó su agarre en el cuerpo de Sasuke, le acercó al suyo cuanto pudo en aquella posición. Sasuke inhaló por la boca.

 

—A veces me pedía que me sentase sobre sus rodillas. O entraba al cuarto de baño a buscar cosas cuando yo me estaba duchando —murmuró—. Me acariciaba la mejilla, la misma que había abofeteado aquella vez. O acariciaba mi pelo. También compartíamos la bañera a menudo. Hasta que entré al instituto. En el instituto los chicos ya no me odiaban. Comencé a hablar con compañeros de clase, me dejaban música o libros, me hablaban de las cosas que veían en la tele. Supongo que él sintió… que le robaban su sitio. La segunda vez que un chico de clase me dejó un manga él vino a mi habitación. Lo ojeó y me dijo que lo guardase en mi mochila y que le dijese al compañero de clase que no quería que me dejase más cosas. Quise replicar. Pero entonces se sentó en mi cama. Su mirada me hizo temblar.

 

Naruto acercó su rostro a la espalda de Sasuke. Y depositó un minúsculo beso sobre ella. Inspiró profundo, para llenarse del aroma de Sasuke. Para prepararse para lo que venía.

 

—Me dijo que me bajase los pantalones y la ropa interior.

 

—No tienes que describirlo, Sasuke —susurró, tratando de ahorrarle el mal trago.

 

Sasuke tembló.

 

—Tiró de mi muñeca y me enseñó cómo colocarme sobre sus rodillas. Dijo que yo no debía juntarme con gente como aquella, que me prohibía leer basura que pudriría mi mente. Y que estaba muy decepcionado de mí. Entonces me preguntó cuantas páginas había leído. Había leído treinta páginas cuando él entró en mi habitación. Y me dijo que contase en voz alta. Y entonces me azotó; me dio treinta azotes, mientras yo los contaba en voz alta.

 

—Sasuke—

 

Naruto inspiró hondo, sentía su pecho constreñirse. La sangre hervir en sus venas. Ojalá tuviese a aquel hijo de puta cerca, para destrozarle la cara a puñetazos. Tiró de la muñeca de Sasuke, para acercarle. Para sostenerle contra su pecho con fuerza. Rodeó su cuerpo, con posesión. Los pies de Sasuke sobre sus muslos, su cuerpo acurrucado contra él. Las manos de Sasuke, temblorosas, se aferraron a su camiseta, cerrándose en prietos puños.

 

—Él… me golpeó fuerte, no cedió ni una sola de las treinta. Él era—robusto. Fuerte. Yo me parecía más a Itachi y a mi madre. Mi padre era más ancho de espalda, más fornido que yo, pero tampoco había heredado aquel porte imponente de su hermano —murmuró—. Si lo pienso bien, cuando iba al instituto era bastante flacucho. Ahora que soy un adulto… me parezco mucho más a—a mi padre que por aquel entonces.

 

Naruto inspiró hondo. Hundió el rostro entre el cabello de Sasuke. Y cerró los ojos.

 

—Aquella fue la primera vez.

 

—Hm.

 

—Luego vinieron muchas más. Hasta que un día, un día él comenzó a insultarme. A decirme que yo era sucio, que me movía como una mujer y que era un pecador. Aquella noche me llevó a su habitación, me ató las manos y me amordazó la boca, y me azotó hasta que me mareé y me desmayé. Cuando volví en mí pasados unos segundos él me estaba desatando y pidiéndome perdón. Yo estaba tan asustado—me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero cuando me pidió perdón con lágrimas en los ojos y me acarició la mejilla yo… le dije que no pasaba nada, que entendía por qué se había enfadado conmigo y que no lo volvería a hacer. Me pareció que él estaba arrepentido y que aquello se había acabado. Pero no fue así. Y yo estaba aterrado. Completamente aterrado. Porque si mi tío había descubierto que me gustaban los hombres, que yo era diferente… si le rechistaba, si trataba de huir de él, de negarle algo—si les decía a mis padres que él me pegaba… él les contaría mi secreto. Y mi vida se arruinaría por completo. Así que apreté los dientes y acepté cada azotaina, cada una de las veces que entraba en mi habitación y me insultaba y luego me ponía sobre sus rodillas y me hacía contar. Lo aguanté todo. Y cuando acababa siempre le pedía perdón y me aguantaba las lágrimas para hacerle feliz, para que no se preocupase, para que dejase de estar enfadado. Hasta que…

 

Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de Naruto. Inhaló profundo, exhaló tembloroso. Su labio inferior rozando la piel de Naruto con cada tembleque. Sus brazos rodeando su cuello, las manos afianzándose en la tela de su camiseta, en su espalda. Su cuerpo ya prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Naruto.

 

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos rodeando con firmeza el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sus manos bajo la chaqueta de punto, ofreciéndole consuelo.

 

—Te tengo, Sasuke, te tengo. No te voy a soltar. No te voy a soltar —murmuró, contra su oído.

 

Sasuke abrió la boca, contra el pulso en su cuello. Pero no logró hablar.

 

—Estás a salvo, conmigo estás a salvo.

 

Sasuke asintió, sin mucho énfasis.

 

—Tuve un novio, cuando me faltaba poco tiempo para terminar el instituto, tuve un novio —murmuró, con la voz rota, y la soltura con la que había hablado hasta entonces, el modo en el que todo había salido de su interior sin cesar, pareció bloquearse por un instante—. No sé si le quería o no. Ya no me acuerdo. Ya no importa. Ya nada de aquello importa.

 

Naruto estrechó su abrazo en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

 

—Nos habíamos besado, nos habíamos tocado también, un poco —y Sasuke recuperó su soltura de nuevo—. Y un día decidimos dar el paso final. Teníamos curiosidad. Estábamos nerviosos. Pero era emocionante.

 

Naruto sonrió. Algunos recuerdos de su primera vez asaltándole también.

 

—Él era bastante insistente, así que le dejé ser el primero. Prometimos que la siguiente vez me tocaría a mí —una pausa larga—. No recuerdo mucho sobre aquello. No sé si me gustó o no. Supongo que no fue muy bueno, pero eso es normal, es de esperarse de una primera vez, ¿no? Aunque por aquél entonces yo eso no lo sabía. El caso es que dejé que tomase mi virginidad, le dejé metérmela. Y luego nos besamos mucho. Y él estaba tan feliz… me prometió muchas cosas. Así que volví a casa en una nube. Creí que todo lo que me había prometido se haría realidad. Pero ya no le vi nunca más. Cuando llegué mi tío me esperaba en el salón. Fui a saludarle con la intención de ir a darme una ducha y hacer los deberes enseguida. Él me miraba con aquella mirada con la que me miraba cuando estaba enfadado conmigo. Yo no sabía por qué. Pero… realmente nunca sabía por qué. Era tan cuidadoso de no hacer nada que le molestase... Y aún así había días en los que llegaba a casa y él se enfadaba. Ahora entiendo que pagaba conmigo las cosas que fuese que le habían ocurrido durante el día mientras estaba en casa, supongo que a veces le llamaban conocidos o antiguos compañeros de negocios, no lo sé, pero realmente---ahora sé que yo no tenía nada que ver. Que no era lo que yo hiciese o dijese o cómo dejase las cosas puestas. Eran excusas que él se inventaba.

 

Naruto sacó una de las manos de debajo de la chaqueta, para poder llevarla a la nuca de Sasuke, para poder enterrar los dedos entre el sexy revoltijo que era su cabello.

 

—Aquel día estaba furioso. Recuerdo que me puse tenso. Y me dijo que subiese a mi habitación enseguida. Él subió detrás. Siempre esperaba un rato. Pero aquel día subió conmigo. Cuando cerró la puerta me insultó, me agarró del hombro y me insultó al oído. Me dijo que mi modo de caminar era el mismo modo de caminar que el de las perras en celo. Y que iba provocando a los hombres por la calle. Dijo que aquello era un pecado. Que tenía que pagar por aquello y que me entrenaría hasta que aprendiese a caminar como un hombre hecho y derecho. Aquella fue la primera vez que él me desnudó con sus propias manos, la única vez que me quitó toda la ropa. Normalmente solo me decía que me bajase los pantalones. Pero él me desnudó, me lo quitó todo. Y se sentó en la cama. Yo me acerqué y me coloqué sobre sus rodillas del modo en el que me había enseñado a colocarme, hacía ya años.

 

Naruto inhaló profundo. El aroma de Sasuke era lo único que estaba logrando mantenerle inmóvil en el sofá. Mudo. Porque se moría de ganas de ponerse en pie y comenzar a romper cosas.

 

—No sé por qué escogió aquella tarde precisamente, si fue algo que hice o si simplemente lo intuyó, pero, por primera vez, antes de darme el primer azote—él separó mis nalgas. Y entonces se quedó quieto un momento. Y yo me asusté. Apreté el culo, lo recuerdo. Y el metió un dedo a la fuerza. Con la otra mano me agarraba de la nuca para que no me moviese de la posición. Y entonces me dio un azote tan duro que mi cuerpo se arqueó sobre sus rodillas. Y él me tiró del pelo y se puso en pie, y me lanzó a la cama con fuerza. Yo le miré, quería preguntarle qué iba a pasar, quería decirle que había sido solo una vez y que no volvería a ocurrir. Que al día siguiente cortaría con mi novio. Pero él no me escuchó. Se quitó el cinturón y me azotó. Me azotó y me gritó sin cesar. Ya no recuerdo qué me decía. El sonido del cinturón era tan aterrador que no podía oírle a él. Yo también gritaba. Porque me dolía, me dolía tanto que creía que me iba a morir. Al día siguiente entendí por qué, cuando descubrí que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de sangre. De mi propia sangre. Pero en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era gritar y suplicar para que parase. Hasta que el dolor llegó a un extremo que perdí el conocimiento. No desperté hasta el día siguiente.

 

—Sasuke,

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke, a horcajadas sobre el suyo, se arrimó aún más a él, casi como si tratase de fusionarse con el suyo.

 

—Pasé casi una semana en cama. Los primeros días no me podía mover. Contrataron a una enfermera para que se ocupase de mí. Mi tío no volvió a entrar en mi habitación. Mis padres tampoco entraron nunca a verme. Entonces me di cuenta, de que solamente tenía dos opciones. Porque ya no era el hijo sobrante que jamás podría complacerles. Me había convertido en una molestia. En una vergüenza para la familia. En una mancha.

 

La mano de Naruto en su cintura apretándole contra él, sus pelvis pegadas la una a la otra. La otra apretando su agarre entre los mechones, Naruto exhalando aire con rabia contenida, contra su pelo, junto a su oído.

 

—Cuando pude volver a ponerme en pie por mí mismo hice la maleta. Y por la noche me escapé. Me fui a la estación. Y miré los trenes pasar. No podía sentarme en un banco, el cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Así que esperé de pie. Mirando los trenes pasar —Sasuke detuvo su relato un instante y cuando continuó su voz parecía venir de algún lugar muy lejano—. _M_ _irando los trenes p_ _asar_ —repitió—. No sabía si debía dejarme caer, a las vías, delante de uno de ellos. O si era mejor subirme a uno y dejarme llevar a algún lugar lejano.

 

Naruto tragó saliva.

 

—Te subiste al tren.

 

Sasuke asintió, tan sutil.

 

—Sí.

 

Una pausa.

 

—Cuando me subí no me di cuenta… pero era uno… que llevaba al aeropuerto.

 

—Tenías diecisiete años.

 

—Sí.

 

Naruto se lamió los labios. Tenía la boca seca como una duna.

 

—¿Conocías a alguien aquí?

 

—No. Pero mi hermano había dicho que Alemania era bonito. Y era el primer vuelo que salía aquella madrugada y que podía pagar con el dinero que llevaba.

 

—¿Por qué no acudiste a él?

 

Sasuke se estremeció.

 

—¡No!

 

Su cuerpo tenso de nuevo.

 

—Sasuke, ¿mírame?

 

Despacio, muy despacio, se separaron. Dejaron que el aire, que el oxígeno volviese a fluir entre ambos. Aunque Naruto sintió una gran pena, ante la pérdida del íntimo contacto. Pero el beneficio fue grande.

 

El rostro de Sasuke era precioso. Lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

 

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

 

Sasuke enroscó los dedos de los pies. Clavó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, tras los hombros de Naruto. La nuez de su cuello se movió, tan deliciosa. Su culo, aún sobre las partes nobles de Naruto, se movió lo más mínimo. Por reflejo.

 

—¿Puedo besarte?

 

Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

 

—¿No sientes… _repulsión_ por mí?

 

Naruto arrugó las cejas.

 

—¿Cómo podría?

 

—No soy digno de ser querido.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios. Su mirada fija en la de Sasuke.

 

Aquello había dolido.

 

Mucho.

 

—Si me has contado tu historia para alejarme de ti… has cometido el peor error posible.

 

Sus pulgares se deslizaron por los pómulos de Sasuke. Delicados.

 

—Después de ésto no voy a ser capaz de dejarte en paz ni muerto —exhaló—. Te deseo, Sasuke. Como nunca he deseado a nadie antes.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos, poco a poco, sus párpados cediendo, sus pestañas abanicándose. Y entonces ladeó su rostro y se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia Naruto. Las manos de Naruto guiándole. Los labios de Naruto buscándole a medio camino.

 

Naruto besó los labios de Sasuke. Despacio. Con toda la reverencia y devoción que Sasuke merecía. Sus labios acariciando los de él, llenándolos de afecto. Llenándolos de “me gustas”, de “eres tan perfecto”, de “no quiero dejarte ir”. Y Sasuke se dejaba hacer, participando, muy de vez en cuando, cuando los labios de Naruto le rozaban de un modo que le estremecía, y les devolvía el roce, extasiado, casi con timidez. Hasta que Naruto deslizó una mano a su nuca, para acercarle, y besó sus párpados.

 

Las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas. Empapando sus mejillas. Y Naruto las besaba, las besaba y bebía, cuando llegaban hasta las comisuras de los labios; despacio, saboreándolas como si se tratase de grandes tesoros. Sus pulgares extendiéndolas por las mejillas de Sasuke.

 

—Llámame loco, si quieres. Pero estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke. Locamente enamorado.

 

Los párpados de Sasuke se separaron, tímidos. Sus pestañas aleteando varias veces antes de lograr mantenerse firmes, cargadas de pequeñas gotas de agua.

 

Sasuke abrió la boca. Pero no dijo nada. La mirada de Naruto le robó el aliento. Porque Naruto le miraba intenso, cargado de amor.

 

—Estás loco —musitó al fin.

 

Naruto sonrió. De oreja a oreja. Y asintió.

 

—Puede que lo esté, puede que sí.

 

Sus pulgares acariciando los pómulos de Sasuke. Sus labios acercándose a los suyos una vez más, mientras las manos de Sasuke se posaban sobre las de Naruto. Sus bocas uniéndose en un beso apasionado, lleno de devoción, de cosas por decir, de sentimientos contradictorios y emociones inflamables a flor de piel. Pero Naruto estaba convencido, de que al fin, él y Sasuke podrían iniciar la aventura del conocerse, del aprender a quererse, cogidos de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente! :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una cita! (o algo así)

Sasuke no se molestó en darse la vuelta realmente, simplemente torció el cuello y le miró por sobre su hombro. Sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 

—Es aquí —anunció, sin emoción alguna.

 

Por un momento Naruto había temido que se hubiesen perdido. Se encontraban en una zona industrial reconvertida en bloques de pisos sencillos, dúplex de nueva planta, algunas pequeñas tiendas (ya cerradas) y callejuelas estrechas. No era un lugar que saliese en su guía (y a duras penas había info sobre el barrio en internet – a no ser que Sasuke le hubiese dado mal el nombre (lo que era dudoso, puesto que Sasuke tenía aquel aire de saberlo siempre todo)). Sasuke, parecía ser, se conocía los barrios más extraños de la ciudad como si fuesen el patio trasero de su casa. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Desmontando cualquier recelo que Naruto hubiese podido tener. Como Sasuke había dicho. Un restaurante japonés, escondido entre las sombras de la callejuela, anunciando su existencia únicamente gracias a un par de lámparas de papel en la fachada y la cortina que aclaraba que sí, se trataba de un restaurante de ramen; aunque lo ponía en japonés (claro) y Naruto dudaba que la mayoría de gente que acudía al lugar pudiese leerlo (supuso que a los alemanes les daba lo mismo de todos modos, el simple hecho de ver las lámparas, la cortina y la caligrafía impresa en ella ya debía parecerles lo suficientemente exótico como para reconocerlo de inmediato como lo que era: un restaurante japonés). Tampoco importaba mucho igualmente, porque según Sasuke era un restaurante bien conocido entre cierto sector (y si Naruto había entendido aquél comentario… lo que Sasuke había querido decir era que no necesitaba ser vistoso para atraer gente). Y Naruto, que se había mantenido incrédulo (mucho más al verse perdido por las callejuelas sombrías) tuvo que admitir que Sasuke tenía razón. Porque al llegar a la puerta, Naruto se percató de la gente agolpada en el interior, cerca de la puerta, esperando a que se librase alguna mesa y llegase su turno. Había cola. Allí. En aquel lugar perdido y que pasaba casi desapercibido. ¡Quién lo hubiese dicho!

 

—Vaya… —se sorprendió—, parece popular.

 

—Te lo dije —remarcó Sasuke. Porque sino no sería Sasuke.

 

Naruto le dio un leve codazo, compartiendo una media sonrisa con él. Porque Sasuke era un engreído (y un poco repelente también, para qué mentir). Pero no podría enfadarse con él de veras, no por una gilipollez como aquella. No por ser cómo era. No por traerle al paraíso.

 

—Cretino.

 

Sasuke se lamió los labios, distraídamente. Mirándole. Con aquellos ojos.

 

—No te lo discutiré —y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Naruto primero, como todo un caballero.

 

Algo cálido se extendió por su pecho ante el gesto. Y entró, mirando, distraídamente, la decoración del local, las cabezas de los que se apartaban para dejarles espacio en la cola.

 

El interior olía… a ramen. A Japón. Y Naruto se sintió estremecer.

 

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró Sasuke, prácticamente al oído.

 

Naruto se sobresaltó. Y le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

 

—Me trae recuerdos. De mis días de universitario.

 

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

 

—Ya sabes, no tenía dinero para lujos. Solía ir a comer a lugares de este tipo. Podías comer mucho por poco.

 

Sasuke asintió. Y Naruto sintió algo incómodo retorcérsele dentro. Porque… porque ahora Naruto sabía que Sasuke no había salido a comer por ahí. Mucho menos a lugares tan sencillos. Cuando estaba en Japón. Cuando era el hijo menor de una familia adinerada. Cuando vivía atrapado en una jaula.

 

Se mordisqueó la parte interna del labio inferior. De súbito sentía la _necesidad_ de tener contacto físico con Sasuke. Y sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo de plumas. Para dejar que sus nudillos rozasen —en el estrecho espacio que compartían, de pie, haciendo cola, entre dos o tres grupos de varias personas que también esperaban— con los dedos de Sasuke. Al sentir el contacto Sasuke los apartó de inmediato, por instinto. Pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto enseguida se relajó y dejó que el roce continuase. Con disimulo. Sus ojos clavados fijamente en los de Naruto.

 

—Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. El ramen es lo mejor que se ha inventado nunca.

 

Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron en una mueca extraña. Naruto lo sabía, ahora, que aquello era simplemente la testarudez de Sasuke; Sasuke reprimiendo una sonrisa. ¡Qué bobo era! Gato insincero. Nah. En realidad no. Satoshi era un gato, y era un millón de veces más sincero que Sasuke. Sasuke era simplemente un amargado orgulloso.

 

—Mientras tú seas feliz —murmuró, sus ojos desviándose hacia fuera. Naruto miró hacia allí también, a través del cristal de la puerta, un instante. Había otra pareja que quería entrar. O tal vez no. Parecían algo molestos ante la imagen de la muchedumbre haciendo cola. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, y un par de miradas recelosas al interior del restaurante más tarde, se fueron. Entonces Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

 

Por su parte Naruto no había dejado de mirarle. Como si pudiera disimular. Como si pudiera dejar de mirar aquella cara.

 

No tras aquellas palabras. Su corazón bombeando espesa sangre, despacio, con fuertes latidos. Llenándolo de calor.

 

— _Precioso_ —susurró, discreto.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a él, con asombro. Pudo ver la nuez de su cuello, tragando. La incertidumbre en su rostro, aunque la dominó pronto. Sasuke siempre era rápido.

 

—Silencio —aunque el ladrido había sonado tan poco entusiasta, tan tímido, que ni siquiera podía llamarse ladrido.

 

Naruto dejó que su meñique jugase con el de Sasuke un momento, ¿debería entrelazarlos? Quería que Sasuke supiera que estaba allí con él. En todos los sentidos. Que podía confiar en él, apoyarse en él. Pero el gesto era demasiado _cursi_ , incluso para el hombre que Sasuke había creído que leía “Romeo y Julieta” en su tiempo libre. Apretó los labios. Y finalmente decidió volver a guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Si no lo hacía sabía que haría una estupidez. Porque se estaba dando cuenta, que desde que Sasuke se había sincerado con él, que desde que Sasuke le había permitido verle desmoronarse… Naruto ya no podía refrenarse. El ya atrofiado filtro represor que tenía dentro, que le obligaba a mantenerse civilizado y cortés con Sasuke, se había hecho añicos. Y ahora estar con él y no tomarse confianzas era prácticamente imposible. Una vez había sentido el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos, una vez había tenido el lujo de observar aquel rostro de apariencia dura e insensible contorsionarse de dolor, las tibias lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas—ya no era capaz. Ya no había filtro. Cuando miraba a Sasuke no veía al vecino. Ni al chico que le sacaba de sus casillas y de su zona de confort. Ya no veía al hombre que le gustaba, y que le volvía loco. Veía… veía a Sasuke, una persona hermosa y herida, tan fuerte que Naruto no podía hacer más que admirarle, tan frágil que Naruto no quería más que acercarle a su cuerpo y darle calor. Todo el que necesitase.

 

Enroscó las manos en puños. Dentro de los bolsillos.

 

_Quiero abrazarte._

 

Sasuke apartó la vista. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

 

Y entonces el camarero se acercó y les pidió que esperasen diez minutos más. Sasuke asintió y agarró el menú que les tendía, incluso le dio las gracias. Naruto miraba su boca, al moverse, cuando habló. Y pensó que si supiese pintar, o esculpir, se pondría a recrear aquella mandíbula, aquellos pómulos y aquella barbilla ahora mismo y los convertiría en su mejor obra.

 

—¿Cuál vas a pedir? —preguntó Sasuke, arrimándose a él, sosteniendo la cartulina plastificada con el menú frente a ambos.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios. Debía dejar de mirar tan descaradamente a Sasuke. Iban a incomodar al resto de comensales de seguir así. Y forzó su mirada hacia abajo, hacia el menú. Comenzando a escanear visualmente la lista de platos de ramen se dio cuenta de que, ¡maldición!, ¡había echado demasiado de menos aquella delicia!

 

—Hmmm… difícil elección —se quejó—. Hace tanto que no puedo comerme un buen ramen que quiero uno de cada.

 

Sasuke rió. Una carcajada de burla, corta. Sus ojos brillando con diversión. A aquella distancia Naruto podía oler su champú. El olor de su ropa. El olor del propio Sasuke. Inspiró hondo, y encogió el estómago.

 

—Ahora ya sabes dónde está; puedes venir siempre que quieras —dijo—. Tendrás que elegir uno —insistió, moviendo el menú para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

 

Naruto arrugó la frente, torció el labio hacia un lado y se concentró en el menú con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—Miso con cerdo y todos los toppings —decidió.

 

Ante el definitivo y solemne anuncio de Naruto Sasuke alejó el menú de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí con desinterés, y cruzó sus brazos, solamente su muñeca alzada; y a pesar de la pose desinteresada sus ojos estudiaban el menú con gran atención.

 

—Pediré lo mismo, entonces —dijo, al poco rato.

 

Naruto se sorprendió.

 

—¿Carne?

 

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

 

—Es eso, o nada. Los fideos llevan huevo de todos modos. Así que no tengo opciones de escapar de esto pida lo que pida.

 

Naruto se sintió culpable. Había estado tan feliz de venir---que no había pensado en que Sasuke no iba a encontrar nada que encajase con su estatus de vegano.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Sasuke le miró, con algo de recelo.

 

—¿Por?

 

—Ya sabes, por la comida. Aunque pidieses solo caldo… lleva pescado.

 

—Está bien, Naruto —le tranquilizó—. Me hace feliz estar aquí contigo —masculló, desviando la mirada.

 

_Wow. Qué jodidamente hermoso._

 

—Quiero besarte.

 

Y justo en ese momento el camarero apareció ante ellos. Naruto se sobresaltó. El camarero —que era tan japonés como ellos— fingió no haber oído nada, pero les miró de reojo, claramente sorprendido ante el desliz de Naruto (aunque él no sabía que había sido un desliz y aquello aún lo hacía más vergonzoso: seguro que creía que Naruto era un sinvergüenza), y tardó unos momentos en lograr recuperar su voz para anunciar que ya podían pasar. A la mesa del fondo, en la que una pareja (chico y chica, jóvenes, y muy berlineses) se estaban poniendo los abrigos para marcharse. Mientras caminaban tras el camarero Naruto la oyó, la casi inaudible risilla de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Dioses. Aquel tío no tenía vergüenza de nada. El único y auténtico desvergonzado que había allí era el maldito Sasuke.

 

Intercambiaron cortas palabras con la otra pareja al cruzarse y se sentaron a la mesa cuando el camarero la despejó de boles vacíos y palillos usados. Sin pensárselo un instante Naruto se sentó en la silla que quedaba en el pasillo, sin darle más opción a Sasuke que sentarse en la otra silla, frente a él; se sentía más cómodo teniendo a Sasuke en el lado de la mesa que le permitía tener la espalda contra la pared. Y era totalmente estúpido. Pero le gustaba dejar que Sasuke se sentase siempre en el lugar que se le antojaba más resguardado. Llamémosle “sentimiento protector”. Se daba cuenta, ahora, de que siempre lo había sentido, con Sasuke, pero—pero ahora había dejado de ser inconsciente: ahora lo hacía con toda la consciencia del mundo. Se sentía complacido, alejando a Sasuke de la gente (de la improbable posibilidad de que alguien le diese un codazo al pasar por el pasillo, de que al camarero se le derramase un vaso de agua sobre él…). Y no se lo diría a Sasuke, porque en el mejor de los casos Sasuke se reiría de él. Pero así era. Mientras Sasuke estaba por su cuenta Sasuke sabía espabilarse solito, era ya lo bastante mayor; y sabía muy bien moverse por el mundo, mucho más que Naruto, de hecho. Pero mientras estaban juntos… Naruto quería poder creer en la falsa ilusión de que podía alejar a Sasuke de todo mal, de que podía protegerle colocándole tras él o frente a él, a un lado o a otro, dependiendo de dónde viniese el peligro. Porque… porque era una _necesidad vital_ de Naruto, el sentirse en el rol del protector. Y porque aunque el Sasuke inocente y puro de su más tierna infancia había sido aniquilado años atrás —de un modo brutal— y el Sasuke que Naruto había conocido era cualquier cosa menos una frágil flor de invernadero, Sasuke había sufrido ya todo el sufrimiento que le correspondía en la vida, y, por tanto, Naruto se encargaría de escudarle de cualquier otro que pudiese acercarse a él (daba igual el tipo de sufrimiento que fuese, Naruto encontraría la manera de alejarlo, sin duda).

 

 

Pronto llegó el camarero y les pidió su orden. Parecía que allí todo iba rápido, llenar mesas, servir, ¡y siguiente! Y Naruto sintió mucha nostalgia; de Tokyo, de Japón, _de casa_. Naruto pidió cerveza, para ambos. Y su ramen. Y cuando Sasuke abrió la boca para pedir lo mismo—Naruto le interrumpió. ¡Acababa de tener una idea!

 

—No, espera. Que sea un bol de arroz —pidió—. ¿Te gusta el arroz solo? —porque acababa de ver, de refilón, que los comensales de la mesa de al lado, a pesar de que se trataba de un restaurante de ramen (y por tanto aquello era, como mínimo, bizarro), estaban comiendo sushi. Por tanto, (y aunque era absurdo porque aquello era un restaurante de ramen, ¡de fideos, caray!) en aquel establecimiento podían servir arroz. Arroz solo. Y aquello era perfecto. Porque no llevaba nada que tuviese animales ni derivados.

 

Sasuke le miró, algo aturdido, pero enseguida asintió.

 

—Sí, claro —porque, ¿a qué japonés no le gustaba el arroz? El arroz era esencial—. Póngame un bol de arroz solo, entonces —le dijo al camarero.

 

El camarero les miró, ahora a uno, ahora al otro. Y asintió, con algo de reticencia. Un sonrojo ardiendo en sus mejillas. Misteriosamente asintió de nuevo, y se fue tras anunciar que la orden estaría lista pronto.

 

Naruto desvió la vista, hacia el frente, hacia Sasuke, para preguntarle—y Sasuke estaba cubriéndose la boca con la mano, el hermoso sonido de su risa escapándosele por entre los dedos.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —balbuceó Naruto, sorprendido principalmente, aunque algo aturdido también, y queriendo enterarse del chiste él también.

 

Sasuke le miró. Sus ojos brillaban de pura diversión. Y cuando logró frenar la risa (tan pronto--demasiado pronto para gusto de Naruto) le sonrió de medio lado, con sorna, y colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa, para acercarse a Naruto, con intimidad.

 

—Ha creído que me ibas a follar esta noche.

 

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cómicamente. Un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

 

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

 

Que hubiese creído que eran un incordio por pedir algo fuera del menú era completamente comprensible pero que pensase que---que---

 

—Pero--¿p-por qué? —trató de susurrar. Apoyando su antebrazo sobre la mesa también, acercándose a Sasuke.

 

Y ostras… sus ojos impresionaban, de tan cerca. Se humedeció los labios. Y de súbito quiso acariciar las cejas de Sasuke, alisarlas con los dedos. ¿Serían tan agradables al tacto como parecían? Tragó saliva, para reprimirse. _Aguanta, Naruto, aguántate maldita sea_.

 

—Le has hecho creer que solo me dejabas comer arroz para que tuviese los intestinos lo más limpios posible, ya sabes.

 

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sasuke apretó los labios, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa, y se acercó aún más, para que su aliento, al susurrar, acariciase el rostro de Naruto.

 

—¿Sabes que no es muy agradable meter la polla en un culo sucio, no? —dijo; la risa aún brillando en sus ojos—. Siempre se aconseja limpiarse por dentro antes de follar y también —sus labios moviéndose con sensualidad—, no comer durante varias horas, antes de la jodida—sobretodo si se quiere hacer _sin condón_.

 

A Naruto le ardía la cara. El cuello. Las orejas. Todo él ardía. Y la mirada de Sasuke no le estaba ayudando. Se estaba burlando de él en silencio, se estaba divirtiendo tremendamente con la incomodidad de Naruto, y la del camarero. Sasuke era un sádico.

 

Y el pene de Naruto debería dejar de moverse en sus pantalones. Joder. Podía sentirlo tratando de erguirse. Y no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, ¡maldición!

 

Entonces Sasuke se alejó de la mesa, de la intimidad que se había formado entre ambos al mantenerse tan cerca, y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos en su regazo. Sin apartar la mirada de Naruto.

 

—Aquí tienen —anunció el camarero, tratando de ser profesional. Y fallando estrepitosamente. Había sonado tímido, nervioso, y sus dedos temblaban tanto que Naruto, tras el pequeño sobresalto que le dio la aparición del camarero, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, de que, con los nervios, le echase el ramen por encima—. Que aproveche —y logró dejar el bol de Naruto frente a él, con los dedos temblequeando pero sin derramar un sola gota. Naruto veneró a todos los ancestros del camarero, por haberle criado bien y por haberle otorgado la capacidad de concentración y equilibrio que tenía.

 

Ambos se lo agradecieron. Naruto incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, y Sasuke con una naturalidad tal que no era justa. Él también debería estarse sintiendo incómodo, ¡abochornado incluso! ¡No era justo que aquí solo sufriesen Naruto y el camarero, _cojones_!

 

Naruto tragó saliva, para aserenarse, para dejar de sentirse tan humillado. Y miró hacia el frente, para ver la risa en los ojos de Sasuke. Pero… al mirarle, al mirarle no había risa, Sasuke ya no le miraba, y se embelesó observando como el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba apacible, cuando cogió los palillos, con aquel aire melancólico que se apoderaba de él cada vez que algo que le traía recuerdos de Japón, de su infancia. Sasuke se llevó un puñado de arroz a la boca.

 

—No está mal —murmuró.

 

Y Naruto sintió un nudo en su garganta.

 

Quiso soltar un resoplido de burla, pero no pudo. De verdad tenía un nudo en la garganta.

 

—Solo es un bol de arroz blanco —logró musitar al fin, a través del maldito nudo—. Cuando volvamos a casa prometo cocinarte unas verduras en tempura y un poco de fideos soba, ¿de acuerdo? —porque aquella había sido su idea inicial. Lo que se le había ocurrido cuando había visto el arroz en el plato de sushi del comensal de la mesa de al lado. Que le pediría a Sasuke que le acompañase ahora, comiendo algo de arroz, y que luego en casa le prepararía una cena de verdad.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke le miraron con un brillo especial.

 

—Realmente eres… raro —pero Naruto supo, ahora sí, que Sasuke no le estaba insultando.

 

—Solo quiero que comas bien. Que no pases frío--

 

—Mamá —se burló.

 

Naruto tragó saliva. Fuerte. Porque la había captado. La nostalgia en la mirada de Sasuke. Y el cariño. El cariño hacia él. Y las chispas de calidez en su pecho eran tan agradables que podría dormirse, de gusto, mirando a Sasuke. Solo necesitaba tenerle cerca. Ni siquiera necesitaba el ramen. Con lo mucho que lo había echado en falta días atrás… y ahora, a duras penas había agarrado unos palillos desechables del bote y los había separado, nada más. Aún no se había llevado un solo fideo a la boca. Y ya se sentía completo.

 

—Te quiero, —dijo, en voz baja. Y Sasuke le miró a los ojos. Y no dijo nada. Solo agarró la botella de cerveza y le llenó el vaso a Naruto.

 

—Come.

 

Naruto inhaló profundo. Y comió.

 

 

*

 

 

Sasuke no podía disimular el temblor, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. Su cuerpo tiritaba. Incluso aunque caminaba con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

 

—Si te compro un abrigo… —comenzó Naruto.

 

Sasuke le miró mordaz.

 

—Ni se te ocurra.

 

—¿--no te lo pondrías?

 

—No quiero que me compres nada. Te golpearé si lo haces. Y devolveré el abrigo a la tienda.

 

Naruto suspiró. ¿Por qué necesitaba ser tan difícil? ¿Es que le gustaba pasar frío? ¿Tan divertido era tratarse mal?

 

—¿Y si te doy el mío? —intentó, de nuevo.

 

—Que te den, Naruto —gruñó Sasuke, entre dientes.

 

_Cabezota._

 

En realidad le hubiese hecho ilusión que Sasuke aceptase. Quería verle… vistiendo alguna prenda suya. Era… una simple muestra más, de posesión. Dioses. Estaba realmente necesitado. O falto de confianza en sí mismo si en lo único que podía pensar era en marcar a Sasuke como suyo a cada momento.

 

—Oye, Sasuke,

 

Sasuke torció el cuello en su dirección. Sin aminorar los pasos. Parecía ser que el frío le hacía caminar más aprisa.

 

—¿Es… está mal visto aquí—darse la mano?

 

Sasuke bajó el ritmo. Desenroscó los brazos de su cuerpo con lentitud. Y le miró con intensidad.

 

—Depende.

 

—¿De qué?

 

—Somos dos hombres. Hay gente a quién le dará igual y ni siquiera nos mirará. Y habrá otros que nos insulten.

 

Asintió, despacio.

 

—Entiendo —aceptó—. Entonces déjame preguntarte de nuevo: las parejas heterosexuales, ¿se cogen de la mano normalmente aquí? Leí que en Europa es _normal_. Y he visto algunos, pero tampoco me he fijado mucho, la verdad. Además hace frío y todos… todos prefieren llevar las manos en los bolsillos —bromeó.

 

—Sí, aquí es normal —afirmó Sasuke.

 

Y aquello le dio la confianza a Naruto. El empuje que necesitaba. Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo de su abrigo y la desnudó del guante. Miró a Sasuke a los ojos, y le ofreció su mano. Con la palma abierta.

 

Sasuke se detuvo del todo. Y arrugó las cejas.

 

—Ya sé que no somos pareja. Es solo un capricho —explicó.

 

Sasuke parecía querer decir algo. Pero fue incapaz.

 

Despacio. Muy despacio. Sasuke acercó sus dedos hacia la mano de Naruto, hasta que las yemas de los dedos rozaron su piel. Estaban heladas. Naruto cerró su mano. Alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke, atrapando su palma con la suya. Poco a poco la tensión aflojó, y finalmente Sasuke logró dejar de mirar sus manos y le devolvió la mirada.

 

—¿Te incomoda?

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Y Naruto comenzó a caminar. Sasuke avanzando a su lado. Hasta que sus pasos se sincronizaron. Hasta que la comodidad del paseo se volvió tan natural que Naruto se sentía derretir. Una sonrisa asomándose en su boca.

 

—Eres tan cálido —musitó Sasuke, de improviso, rompiendo su silencio; sus dedos, aunque débilmente, devolviendo el agarre de Naruto—. Y sólido —añadió, pasado un tiempo—. Cualquiera diría que con lo recto que eres no serías capaz de agarrar a alguien con tanta firmeza, japonés —espetó.

 

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—No soy un virgen, Sasuke. Y tampoco soy un hombre tímido.

 

Sasuke caminó mirándose los pies. En silencio.

 

Naruto se concentró en mirar al frente. Porque a pesar de su presuntuosa afirmación se sentía flotar.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron su piel.

 

—Cuanto más te miro más me doy cuenta, de que podrías ligarte a quién quisieras. Eres de los que consiguen volverse importantes cuando entran en la vida de los demás; eres de los que dejan huella.

 

Naruto le miró de reojo y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo. Había muchas cosas que quería responder a aquello.

 

—No te hagas ilusiones. No tengo interés en nadie que no seas tú —dijo, al fin, con solemnidad—con dureza.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke se estremecieron entre los suyos.

 

—Saldrás herido, Naruto —advirtió, tras un silencio de peso. Una nota de tristeza resonando aguda en lo más profundo de su voz.

 

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Eso es cosa mía. Lo único en lo que tienes que pensar es en…

 

No pudo acabar. No así.

 

—¿En?

 

—Enamórate de mí, Sasuke. Es lo único que necesito.

 

Su mano firme alrededor de los fríos dedos de Sasuke.

 

—Apuntas alto —bromeó éste.

 

—Sí —confirmó, en breve, llenó de seguridad—. Porque lo quiero todo de ti. Poder sostener tu mano mientras caminamos, poder abrazarte cuando me miras como si me necesitases, poder acariciar tu mejilla cuando despiertes por las mañanas, compartir comidas contigo, tenerte entre mis piernas mientras vemos películas tumbados en el sofá—quiero hacerte el amor. Y besarte hasta que me duelan los labios. Arroparte cuando tengas frío. Y cocinar para ti cuando tengas hambre. Quiero compartir la ducha contigo. Y el secador de pelo. Y saber que cuando me mires, cuando me sonrías y me digas que me quieres, lo estés diciendo de corazón. Quiero que te apoyes en mí. Que confíes en mí —una pausa, muy breve; vaho escapando de su boca con cada palabra al entrar su aliento en contacto con el frío de la noche—. Quiero importarte, Sasuke. Porque tú me importas. Mucho. No puedes imaginar cuanto.

 

No fue brusco. Ni repentino. Pero Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, cuando Sasuke separó sus manos. Cuando Sasuke escurrió sus dedos por entre el agarre seguro de la mano de Naruto hasta soltarse. ¡Justo ahora que comenzaba a sentir que su mano estaba entrando en calor!

 

—Me siento desnudo, Naruto —admitió, con más entereza de la que Naruto habría podido esperar—. Y eso me da mucho miedo. Porque él también lo sabía todo de mí, y yo no sabía nada de él.

 

—Yo no--

 

Sasuke alzó una mano, para detenerle.

 

—Claro que no. Lo sé muy bien, no soy estúpido, soy muy consciente del tipo de persona que eres y del tipo de persona que no eres. No te pareces absolutamente en nada a él, Naruto. Jamás insinuaría lo contrario —se quejó—. Él se creía tan poderoso… pero en realidad era débil. En cambio tú—tú pareces… de buenas a primeras no pareces alguien en quién apoyarse, no pareces alguien que se mueva por el mundo con ese aire de saberse poderoso, de poseer la fuerza para doblegar a los demás bajo su voluntad; y aún así… sin embargo…

 

El cielo estaba despejado aquella noche, el aire se había enfriado con rapidez.

 

Naruto acercó su mano hacia Sasuke de nuevo, y acarició uno de sus dedos, a modo de prueba.

 

—Eres cabezota, y sincero. Sabes lo que quieres y te aferras a ello con convicción. Eres un idiota. Y te admiro por ello —musitó, como si reconocerlo fuese vergonzoso, difícil; y probablemente lo era, porque Sasuke se relacionaba mejor con la gente cuando podía insultarles y humillarles, era más que probable que no elogiase a nadie. _Nunca_ —. Pero —y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, ambos aminorando los pasos de su paseo, aún más—, no sé nada de ti. Cómo es tu familia, qué cosas te gustan, tu pasado, tus inquietudes—nada. Me siento desnudo. Y me aterra —sentenció.

 

Naruto dejó que una minúscula sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

 

—Te explicaré, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber, Sasuke, fotos de mis amigos y familia. Te contaré mi infancia en Nagasaki y mis días de universitario en Tokyo. Te hablaré de mi primer amor, la profesora de preescolar. Y te dejaré leer los manga que me gustan. Te lo enseñaré todo. Todo lo que quieras saber de mí, porque no tengo secretos, Sasuke, no para ti —y tendió su mano de nuevo hacia Sasuke, su mirada llena de convicción—. Pero primero, te debo una cena.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios. Su cuerpo tembló.

 

—Hace frío, camina rápido —ordenó.

 

Pero aunque su voz era gélida (de nuevo) sus dedos se aferraron a los de Naruto, con fuerza. Apresurándole hacia su bloque de pisos.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer contacto.

Era realmente extraño, aquello de esperar frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Y más cuando no hacía tanto que Sasuke le había dicho que no era bienvenido en su casa nunca más. Pero era el mismo Sasuke quién se lo había “pedido”, ¿no? Que fuese a verle nada más llegar del trabajo… Y, no iba a mentir, aunque había logrado concentrarse bien en el trabajo, se había dado cuenta de que, a ratos, su mente divagaba y siempre en la misma dirección: Sasuke. Así que, sí, claro, durante el trayecto en metro había estado sintiendo la emoción en su cuerpo, la cosquilleante anticipación por ver a Sasuke. Y cuanto más cerca de casa estaba más ganas tenía de verle. De modo que se había apresurado a dejar las cosas que cargaba encima en su piso (el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes, el smartphone, el maletín) y se había cepillado los dientes con furia, tratando (bastante absurdamente) de aserenarse y recuperar su adultez. Porque caray, era ridículo volver a sentirse como cuando tenía 15 cuando ya estaba más cerca de los 25 que otra cosa. Pero Sasuke tenía aquel efecto, aquella magia—probablemente era porque era casi una bruja, trabajando en HeXe y todo… estaba claro que no podía ser otra cosa, nop. Y ahí estaba ahora Naruto, frente a la puerta de Sasuke, sin nada más que las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, esperando a que Sasuke (el muy lento de Sasuke) decidiese mover su culo y abrirle la puerta. Sintiéndose tan nervioso como un crío esperando a la novia (no, no, no eran novios, vale, lo sabía, lo entendía, lo aceptaba (a regañadientes)) en la puerta de casa de los padres de ella, mientras trataba de fingir que era muy adulto y si cabe más confiable.

 

Frotó las palmas de sus manos contra los tejanos, tratando de calmarse un poco. De verdad parecía un crío. Aquello era vergonzoso. Solo iba a sentarse en la maldita alfombra de Sasuke a tomar café —o lo que fuese que Sasuke iba a ofrecerle (si es que lograba encontrar una taza limpia para ello en aquella abominación que era su cocina; y si encontraba café, o té, o algo--porque existía la posibilidad ( _probabilidad_ sería más correcto) de que Sasuke no tuviese nada que darle a un invitado)— y a charlar mientras veían algo en la tele y le daban mimos a Satoshi. Y, oh, mierda, le había comprado unas chucherías a Satoshi en el supermercado anteayer… ¡y se había olvidado de cogerlas al entrar en casa! Tal vez podía ir a casa y—o no, porque quizás Sasuke se enfadaría si llevaba comida para su gato. Quizás Naruto estaba siendo un entrometido de nuevo—pero… ¡pero no lo había podido evitar! Estaban allí, en el estante del súper, con aquellos envases brillantes, diciéndole “Naruto, ¡cómpranos, cómpranos!” y Naruto solo había obedecido… a sus impulsos. Y a su locura.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz sexy y arisca de Sasuke le sobresaltó. Estaba tan nervioso que no le había oído abrir. Y Sasuke le miraba con recelo. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pero Naruto no recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarle (excepto lo de las chuches de Satoshi—¡pero eso Sasuke aún no lo sabía! Porque no lo sabía, ¿no?).

 

Le miró sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo, y aquello solo logró que la mirada de Sasuke se volviese aún más inquisidora y fría. Naruto tragó saliva. Si los nervios seguían escalando se le iba a terminar saliendo el estómago por la boca.

 

—Pasa —y Sasuke se hizo a un lado, adentrándose en el piso y dejando a Naruto atrás, para que se encargase él de cerrar la puerta—. Creí que vendrías por el balcón; me has dado un buen susto.

 

Naruto le siguió hacia el salón, sintiéndose más torpe de lo que era justo. Porque, joder, él _no era torpe_. No normalmente. Pero cuando estaba con Sasuke parecía que nuevas facetas de sí mismo (facetas que preferiría que no existiesen) aparecían de la nada.

 

—¿Lo siento? Creí que era más correcto llamar a la puerta —balbuceó.

 

Sasuke se agachó para rebuscar en el cajón de un mueble. Y soltó una resoplido de burla.

 

—Tus genes siguen intactos, ¿eh? —se puso en cuclillas, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia él, para poder rebuscar mejor, parecía que no encontraba lo que buscaba—. Normalmente solo llaman a mi puerta tíos calenturientos y comerciales. Así que no suelo abrir a no ser que esté esperando a alguien en concreto —explicó—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios. No podía comenzar a enumerar todo lo que le sentaba mal de aquella frase; así que prefirió no hacerlo. Se acercó a Sasuke y se agachó junto a él.

 

—¿Qué buscas?

 

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

 

—Condones.

 

Naruto se atragantó, y le dio un ataque de tos. Se agarró el cuello de la camisa con el puño y con la otra mano se apoyó del mueble (en el poco espacio que encontró entre dos montones de trastos) para mantener el equilibrio. Su rostro tiñéndose de carmín.

 

Sasuke detuvo su ferviente búsqueda y le miró con leve preocupación.

 

—¿Estás bien? —sus dedos acercándose a Naruto. Naruto se puso en pie de golpe, asintiendo vehemente entre tosidos. La mano de Sasuke retrayéndose con algo de inseguridad.

 

—Estoy bien, perfectamente, muy bien, sí, totalmente —dijo Naruto, aprisa, en una retahíla, cuando logró dominar el ataque de tos y frenarlo de una vez.

 

Sasuke se alzó también, despacio. Y le miró a los ojos, apretando los labios, con algo en lo profundo de su mirada que no terminó de sentarle bien del todo a Naruto.

 

—Hace días que no me he acostado con nadie —dijo, y sus palabras cayeron sobre Naruto como una sentencia, una que no debería producirle tanto placer como lo hizo—. En mi día libre… —Sasuke miró en la dirección contraria, y Naruto se asustó. Porque Sasuke no era de los que huían de una conversación.

 

Sasuke exhaló. Y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

 

—¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Coca-cola o agua? —y Naruto se hubiese reído, porque realmente, ¿aquellas eran las únicas opciones disponibles? Era patético. Aunque, sinceramente, de esperarse de Sasuke y su triste cocina. Posiblemente ni siquiera las guardaba en la nevera. Pero no pudo reírse porque la conversación a medias le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

 

Ante su silencio Sasuke se asomó de nuevo al salón y le miró con las cejas arrugadas. Naruto tardó un instante en reaccionar, el mismo que tardó Sasuke en desarrugarlas y dejar que algo asustadizo apareciese en su mirada.

 

—Agua —musitó.

 

—Naruto…

 

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—¿Qué ibas a decirme, Sasuke?

 

Sasuke movió la boca varias veces, creando, sin darse cuenta, muecas bastante curiosas. La mayoría de ellas nunca antes vistas por Naruto. Finalmente bajó su mirada al suelo. Con… sumisión. Como si estuviese ante alguien que iba a _regañarle_ en cuanto lo soltase. ¡Como si Naruto tuviese el derecho de decirle nada! Como si tuviese el poder de… Oh, dioses.

 

—Fui al médico.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva.

 

—Sasuke, mírame —suplicó, con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir.

 

Y Sasuke le miró, tan perdido, tan avergonzado de sí mismo… que casi no parecía Sasuke. No el Sasuke que Naruto conocía. Aunque probablemente—posiblemente aquél era un espejismo del Sasuke de antes, Naruto pensó. _¡Devuélveme al Sasuke orgulloso!_ , suplicó, en su mente. Porque aquello no estaba bien. Aquella fragilidad no era algo con lo que él pudiese lidiar.

 

—¿Estás… enfermo?

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos.

 

—Me hice las pruebas… para saber si tengo alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual —contó—. Estoy limpio.

 

Naruto abrió bien los ojos. Con gran sorpresa. Satoshi llegó corriendo por la alfombra, desde el dormitorio, y se le restregó en una pierna. Naruto avanzó los dos pasos largos que le separaban de Sasuke, ignorando al korat. Y rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke con sus brazos.

 

—¿No es eso genial, Sasuke? —sonrió, y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

 

Sasuke asintió tan levemente…

 

—¿Estabas… asustado? ¿Creías que--?

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Las últimas veces me sentía algo raro —murmuró—, creí que tal vez había algo que estaba mal. Pero… —movió el labio, en un gesto extraño—, me daba igual —admitió, en un hilo de voz—. Pero —se lamió los labios—, la primera vez que pensé seriamente en hacerlo contigo, cuando pensé que _quería_ hacerlo… me sentí aterrado. Me daba igual lo que me pasase a mí, yo me lo he buscado, ¿no? Pero tú… —una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, sus dedos aferrándose a la solapa de chaqueta de Naruto, con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia él—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres virgen? —sus dedos ascendiendo en una caricia por la mandíbula de Naruto, hacia la mejilla—. Tan correcto, tan firme… alguien como tú… Jamás me hubiese perdonado estropearte. A decir verdad, aún me aterra —su aliento rozando los labios de Naruto en una caricia—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres a alguien como yo? Sé que eres de los que les importan estas cosas, puedo verlo en tus ojos—lo mucho que te molesta que me haya acostado con tantos. Y no es porque te lleve ventaja, ni porque seas un romántico de los que quieren ser el “primero y único”. Es porque--

 

Naruto juntó sus labios. En un beso de labios que sonó a saliva. Inspiró hondo. Sus manos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke cerca, con fuerza, contra él.

 

Pero Sasuke no era tan fácil de aplacar.

 

—Eres de los que idealizan, eres un poeta chiflado del siglo XVI —se burló, sus palabras una caricia deliciosa en los labios húmedos y electrificados de Naruto—; quieres imaginarme como alguien _puro_ y _casto_ , y no lo soy. Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta follar —su voz tornándose cruda, como sus palabras—. No soy lo que querrías. No seré la flor inocente que se abra para ti temblorosa y complaciente; querré follarte, y querré hacerlo duro, para hacerte gritar, y cuando deje que me jodas te exigiré que lo hagas más rápido, más duro, más profundo—hasta que duela, hasta que me--

 

Naruto le cubrió la boca con la mano en un gesto repentino y brusco.

 

—No digas nada más.

 

Las pestañas de Sasuke aleteando. Hasta que cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

 

—Cuando es con alguien a quien quieres es distinto, Sasuke. Ya lo verás —sus dedos colándose entre los mechones negros que se habían deslizado hacia la mejilla de Sasuke—. Probablemente seré decepcionante para ti, tendrás que… _enseñarme_ cosas —admitió, avergonzado—, pero yo me aseguraré de demostrarte que cuando te acuestas con alguien que te quiere es distinto.

 

Sasuke decantó el rostro levemente, como si quisiera frotarse contra la palma de la mano de Naruto en su mejilla.

 

—Me quieres… dices, —y su intento de sonrisa era tan triste—. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de ello.

 

—Cómo podría —una de sus manos deslizándose en una caricia firme por el hombro de Sasuke, por su espalda, hasta su cintura—. No lo haré. Confía en mí.

 

 

*

 

 

Naruto no se había sentido tan expuesto en la vida.

 

Sus talones clavados en el borde del colchón, sosteniéndole sobre éste. Sus muslos apretados contra las pantorrillas, sus piernas abiertas de par en par. Su hombría, y todo aquello íntimo y privado completamente expuesto a ojos de Sasuke. Y lo único que lograba refrenarle de cerrarlas, de arder en humillación, era que, mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo recostado sobre sus codos podía observar con todo detalle los pectorales, los hombros, el cuello y el magnífico rostro de un Sasuke arrodillado en el suelo, frente a la cama, entre sus piernas. Y la mirada fija de Sasuke entre ellas debería haber sido mortificante en lugar de tener el poder de alzar su erección imposiblemente. Pero lo hacía, ¡y tanto que lo hacía! Aquella mirada le producía un incesante ardor interno que le tenía allí, expuesto y colmado de necesidad, manteniéndose inmóvil por pura fuerza de voluntad, el músculo de su ano contrayéndose, sus testículos pesados y prietos, su erección moviéndose con pequeños espasmos de impaciencia, el glande imposiblemente sensible— _y no se había tocado_. Solamente las instrucciones de Sasuke y la exposición desvergonzada de su cuerpo le habían llevado a semejante extremo. Y si aquello continuaba así mucho más… no tenía fe en poder refrenarse, en no correrse de un modo tan abstracto y absurdo, allí mismo, en aquella posición, bajo la mirada de Sasuke.

 

—No está mal —aceptó Sasuke, con aquella voz tan _jodidamente sexy_ que tenía—, para ser la de un japonés.

 

—Que te den —gruñó.

 

Y la media sonrisa depredadora de Sasuke le provocó un temblor que le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo.

 

—Las he visto más grandes —explicó—, pero… —y cuando sus labios se apretaron el uno contra el otro, sensualmente, Naruto creyó que iba a morir, excepto porque Sasuke le estaba cabreando bastante con su manía de humillarle: realmente era un sádico—. Es muy bonita —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Naruto. Y sus dedos aparecieron de la nada para deslizarse, en un roce tan etéreo que Naruto creía que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo, por el interior de su muslo, hacia la base de su pene. Pero sus dedos no se enroscaron en él, simplemente se paseaban por la piel cercana a la base, arrancándole quejidos de ansia, su mente nublándose con un fino velo de locura, y entonces el rostro de Sasuke se acercó a él. Y sus labios depositaron un beso, tan casto, tan sublime, que si no fuese porque se trataba de su polla Naruto casi hubiese creído que aquello era una imagen angelical—pero no, no era nada angelical, era sensual, era todo sexo. Lujuria. Los labios de Sasuke besando su glande.

 

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y gruñó. Iba a volverle majara. Majara del todo.

 

—Es admirable —susurró Sasuke, su aliento vertiéndose sobre su glande; el pene de Naruto estremeciéndose en un fuerte espasmo que lo hizo chocar contra la comisura de los labios de Sasuke—. Tu concentración y el dominio que tienes sobre tu cuerpo, son admirables.

 

Y Naruto sentía que _no tenía ningún tipo de dominio_ sobre su cuerpo. Ninguno. Porque su ano no dejaba de tener espasmos. Su polla engordándose más allá de lo que era posible. Y se iba a correr pronto. Demasiado. Y lo único que había ocurrido era que Sasuke le había besado la punta de la polla. Era ridículo.

 

—Cualquier otro ya me habría agarrado del pelo y estaría jodiendo mi boca con rabia para castigarme —explicó Sasuke, asquerosamente apacible, como si explicase algo _tan normal_. Naruto quería golpear a ese “cualquier otro” (fuera quién fuese). Y vociferarle improperios a Sasuke, también, por ser un torturador de primera.

 

La lengua de Sasuke se deslizó sinuosa por su tronco justo al terminar la frase, desde el glande, hasta la base. Y Naruto alzó la cabeza de golpe. Necesitaba mirarle. No podía dejarse vencer. Tenía que mantenerse erguido y mirarle. Quería verlo, todo. Sasuke chupó allí, succionó con fuerza, junto a la base. Y, _dioses_ , Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba dejando una marca. El líquido preseminal deslizándose por el tronco de su polla, llenando el glande de humedad, del olor del sexo, de su sexo; se estaba mojando enterito. Y Sasuke solamente estaba marcándole.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, cuando terminó su obra, para contemplarla. Y se relamió los labios. Justo antes de alzar la mirada y fijarla en la de Naruto. En una ardiente batalla. Naruto tragó saliva.

 

—Te ha gustado —se jactó, y Naruto no pudo replicar (más por aplastarle el orgullo que porque tuviese alguna queja real) porque la imposible calidez de la boca de Sasuke le envolvió por completo justo al terminar la frase. Naruto gimió de sorpresa; podía sentir la garganta de Sasuke moviéndose, tratando de acostumbrarse a él, atrapando su glande con deliciosas contracciones.

 

Clavó los talones contra el borde del colchón, con más fuerza. Sus puños apretándose alrededor de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Su respiración embravecida, escapando por su nariz.

 

— _Dioses_ —

 

El rostro de Sasuke era lo más increíble que había visto jamás. Sus pestañas entornadas dándole un aspecto enigmático, elegante incluso, que debería ser imposible de conseguir cuando se tiene una polla en la boca. Algunos mechones de su cabello cayendo hacia adelante, llenando la juntura entre entrepierna y muslos de Naruto de las más terribles cosquillas; cubriendo el rostro de Sasuke de un elegante aire de misterio. Su boca… su boca cerrándose a su alrededor con avaricia, succionándole fuerte, tragándole profundo. El calor de la boca de Sasuke, su saliva empapándole, bañándole, tratando de relajarle del imposible ardor, y su garganta tragando a su alrededor, acrecentando ese mismo ardor que la saliva trataba de aliviar. Era pura tortura. La más deliciosa tortura del universo.

 

Un dedo furtivo, helado, viscoso, se acercó a él, para tentarle, para acariciarle— _con intención_. Y a Naruto por poco no se le sale el corazón por la boca del sobresalto. Pero la calidez de la boca de Sasuke, la magnífica imagen de sus labios alrededor de su pene, de sus ojos mirándole fijamente, bajo el cabello que caía desordenado sobre su frente—aquellos fascinantes ojos negros… le mantuvieron a flote. Sus propios ojos fijos en los de Sasuke. Su rostro ardiendo, no de vergüenza ni reparo—ardiendo de pasión. Porque ¡maldición! ¿cómo era posible que aquello fuese realidad? ¿Que el vecino de la puerta de al lado, el de la planta de marihuana hubiese terminado entre sus piernas— _así_? ¿Estaba soñando? _Oh_ —no, definitivamente no; no estaba soñando. El mordisco de sus propios dientes en su labio inferior había sido muy real, tan real como el dedo de Sasuke en su culo. Y aquello era extraño, insólito… inesperado y algo---¿incómodo? Pero no era doloroso. Ni le asustaba. Porque no se parecía en nada a lo que habría podido llegar a imaginar. Porque era Sasuke. Y—y aunque a duras penas tenía razones para sentir aquella confianza ciega, aquel abandono—sabía que podría confiarle su cuerpo, su corazón— _todo_ a Sasuke. Porque a pesar de lo que el mismo Sasuke dijese… Naruto no tenía duda alguna de que Sasuke le cuidaría, de que le atesoraría. Porque él haría lo mismo— _no_ , no, no lo _haría_ , lo _hacía_. Ya lo hacía. Desde el mismo momento en el que Sasuke le había abierto su corazón, se había desnudado ante él para… para _demostrarle_ que le quería cerca Naruto le había arropado con todo su ser. Y sabía que ya jamás sería capaz de dejar de… —¿amar? Sí, aquella era la palabra correcta: _amar_ —, de amar a Sasuke.

 

Y cuando Sasuke se alzó sobre sus propios pies y se inclinó sobre la cama, sobre él… cuando el aliento de Sasuke acarició su rostro, cuando pudo ver su erección, el temblor en sus rodillas, la incertidumbre titilando en lo más profundo de sus pupilas, Naruto se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había sentido tan confiado y relajado, tan seguro de nada. Se humedeció los labios, despacio—dejó que una sonrisa se dibujase en ellos y alzó una mano —apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre un solo codo— hacia el rostro de Sasuke, para acariciar su pómulo, la comisura de sus labios.

 

—Confío en ti —le dijo. Porque era verdad. Y porque Sasuke necesitaba oírlo. Y Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque, ¿desde cuando sabía lo que Sasuke necesitaba oír? ¿Desde cuando el empuje que sentía hacia Sasuke se había convertido en comprensión natural?

 

Sasuke juntó sus propios labios en una línea tensa, inclinándose tan lentamente—tan temeroso. Pero cuando sus labios besaron los suyos Sasuke le besó con toda la confianza y seguridad de quién lleva el volante, de quién sabe que tiene el bienestar de la otra persona en sus manos. Y Naruto cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar. Porque la boca de Sasuke le estaba derritiendo. La boca de Sasuke sería su perdición. Y porque nunca antes había probado su propio sabor—aunque no estaba seguro de que le gustase mucho, la verdad (¿quién en su sano juicio querría probar su propio semen? Ugh--).

 

Y cuando sintió la erección de Sasuke abriéndose paso al interior de su cuerpo no pudo evitar romper el beso, una mueca contorsionando su rostro, sus ojos dirigiéndose inevitablemente al espacio entre sus torsos, entre sus cuerpos, hasta el lugar entre sus piernas en el que ambos estaban unidos.

 

—¿Debería ir más despacio? —susurró Sasuke, casi en una exhalación.

 

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo al reaccionar de inmediato, negando vehemente, sus ojos incapaces de despegarse de aquel lugar fascinante en el que ambos eran uno. De la sensación de sentir a Sasuke, _ardiendo_ , tan duro—entrando en su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo acomodándole como podía, abrumado por la sensación—aturdido. Los dedos de su mano libre acariciando el pecho de Sasuke, hasta llegar a su cuello, su brazo rodeándolo, los dedos enroscándose en el hombro de Sasuke. Y cuando despegó sus ojos de aquella escena fascinante y los dirigió de nuevo hacia el rostro de Sasuke—los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados, sus dientes atrapando su labio inferior entre ellos, tan tentador… Sasuke parecía traspuesto.

 

Naruto lamió su barbilla. En un impulso. Sasuke abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

 

—Jamás creí —exhaló, con un sonido bastante más sensual de lo que se creía capaz— que pudiese llegar a ser tan fascinante tener a un hombre encima —sonrió.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios. Y Naruto supo que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos. Y luego acercó su frente a la de Naruto.

 

—¿No te doy miedo?

 

—¿Deberías?

 

—No lo sé —rió.

 

Sasuke se movía tan despacio… La tensión acumulándose en su cuerpo con la lentitud, sus talones temblando al borde de la cama.

 

—No me das ni un poquito de miedo. Nada de nada —susurró—. Al contrario… ahora mismo estás más precioso que nunca —el pulgar acariciando el hueco en la nuca de Sasuke—. Si sigues mirándome así me derretiré de felicidad —admitió.

 

Y Sasuke alzó las cejas y las arrugó, frunció los labios y entonces, tomándole por sorpresa, se dejó caer sobre él y escondió el rostro contra el lateral de su cuello.

 

—Silencio, idiota —murmuró.

 

Y Naruto se dejó caer sobre su espalda, para tener ambos brazos libres y poder rodear los hombros de Sasuke con ellos. Fuerte.

 

—No das nada de miedo. Ni una pizca —aseguró—. De hecho, si no te mueves un poco más y pronto… voy a ser incapaz de seguir en esta posición —dijo, algo avergonzado—. Me tiembla todo.

 

Sasuke rió contra su cuello y entonces movió sus brazos hasta que sus manos lograron atrapar los muslos de Naruto y, sin previo aviso alguno, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia él con una insistencia abrumadora. Naruto soltó un chillido. Sobresaltado. Sus muslos tuvieron un espasmo, la intención de juntarse, pero las manos de Sasuke los sostenían con firmeza. Y sus dedos se aferraron a Sasuke con desesperación, como si él fuese el único salvavidas en aquella caída libre.

 

 

*

 

 

Sentía una paz interior que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo—o nunca, tal vez nunca. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado… como si hubiese estado durmiendo doce horas tras un largo viaje en avión: tras el horror de permanecer sentado tantas horas en el vehículo, en aquella incómoda posición, con la presión de la atmósfera retumbándole en la cabeza y los oídos, aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño más tiempo del recomendado con tal de no molestar a los que se sentaban en el pasillo… Para luego, al fin, bajarse y llegar al hotel; el hotel con las camas más amplias, más mullidas, más celestiales del mundo; y entonces se hubiese dejado tragar por una de ellas durante horas y horas, bajo un esponjoso nórdico que le daba tanto calor que se sentía casi agobiado, sus mejillas calientes y su cuerpo incapaz de moverse un centímetro. Se sentía embotado. Y tremendamente feliz. Y no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse ni un milímetro, ni ahora, ni nunca.

 

Hasta que se dio cuenta, de que la sensación placentera e hipnótica en su frente no era un sueño sino una realidad. Los dedos más delicados del mundo acariciaban su frente, repetitivamente, como en un trance, apartando, una y otra vez, los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre ella, en un eterno bucle. El calor sobre su pecho era un nórdico, sí—pero no era “solo un nórdico”: una manta extra, viva, descansaba sobre él y sobre el nórdico, respirando pausadamente, inmóvil, compartiendo calor y calidez con él. Satoshi dormía sobre su pecho. Y… y… y Sasuke estaba acariciando su frente mientras le veía dormir.

 

Sintió algo moverse en su interior. Algo cálido. Algo difícil de describir. Y las fuerzas volvieron a él de súbito, como si el hechizo, la maldición hubiese sido revocada.

 

Abrió los ojos, perezoso, con curiosidad, con cautela—para encontrarse con la mirada intensa, aunque apacible, de Sasuke. Los dedos celestiales deteniéndose en seco, rompiendo el eterno y maravilloso bucle de caricias.

 

—Buenos días —susurró Sasuke. Su voz algo seca, ronca. Su mirada, al percatarse de que Naruto no se había asustado o disgustado por sus caricias furtivas, se mantuvo apacible—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Naruto estiró las piernas tanto como pudo, tratando de desentumecerse sin molestar a Satoshi.

 

—Bien —y apartó un poco el nórdico, aplastándolo con una mano, para poder mirar al korat—. ¿Cuanto lleva ahí? —sonrió.

 

Sasuke, que había estado recostado contra el cabezal de la cama, se irguió para sentarse apropiadamente, con la clara intención de abandonar la comodidad de su cama pronto.

 

—Dímelo tú —exigió—. Cuando he llegado ya estaba ahí, durmiendo como un angelito, encima tuyo. Ni siquiera me ha saludado —se quejó. Sus dedos acercándose al pelaje lustroso del gato, para acariciarle el lomo con suavidad—. Y pensar que antes nunca se acercaba a nadie que no fuese yo… me siento traicionado —dijo, con reproche; aunque era un reproche insincero.

 

Naruto sacó la mano definitivamente de debajo de las mantas, para rascarle la cabecita redonda a Satoshi. Sus dedos chocaron, Satoshi abrió los ojos, bostezó—y Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasuke. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, durante un breve instante.

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

Y Sasuke reaccionó (más o menos). Acarició su pulgar con el suyo, distraídamente. Sus ojos fijos en la pared. En el cuadro de la pared. Naruto también miró hacia allí, mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Una sola flor blanca, entre pasto oscuro—ensangrentada; no, no estaba ensangrentada, estaba _sangrando_. Naruto ni siquiera se había percatado del cuadro la noche anterior. En realidad a duras penas recordaba el dormitorio de Sasuke. Solo había tenido ojos para Sasuke y Sasuke y Sasuke. Era natural al fin y al cabo.

 

—Tarde. Deberías desayunar pronto, y darte una ducha —Sasuke desentrelazó sus dedos, y se puso en pie—. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿O prefieres que te lleve a tu piso?

 

Naruto parpadeó, y cuando Satoshi saltó hasta el suelo, usando su estómago como trampolín para impulsarse (¡joder Satoshi, eso dolía horrores!), se sentó en la cama. Algo desorientado. Y entonces una punzada aguda recorrió su columna y dio un bote en la cama, dejándose caer de medio lado sobre ella.

 

—¡Au, joder!

 

Satoshi le ignoró. Maullaba con devoción: quería comer.

 

Pero Sasuke le dio preferencia a Naruto. Se sentó enseguida junto a él, su ceño fruncido, sus dedos en el cabello de Naruto tratando de darle consuelo.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Fui demasiado brusco —se lamentó.

 

Naruto inspiró hondo, para calmar el recuerdo del dolor. Se lamió los labios (tenía la boca seca) y trató de medio sentarse sin apoyar todo su peso sobre su culo.

 

—No es verdad —cuando tuvo los ojos a la altura de los de Sasuke sus dedos atraparon uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre una de sus mejillas y jugueteó con él entre el pulgar y los dedos índice y medio—. Al contrario, fuiste tan… —sus ojos buscaron los de Sasuke—. Fuiste todo lo que dijiste que no serías —dijo al fin, con serena convicción, y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Y se inclinó hacia Sasuke, que recibió el beso reticente. Pero Naruto no cedió, y Sasuke no se alejó.

 

Cuando Naruto rompió el beso Sasuke se lamió los labios, y Naruto sostuvo su rostro entre las manos.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Las aguas oscuras en la mirada de Sasuke se movieron.

 

—Vas a llegar tarde —advirtió.

 

Y Naruto se sintió sonrojar. Porque se había olvidado del trabajo. Porque no había reparado en el rostro cansado de Sasuke, de un Sasuke que al llegar se había mantenido en vela para poder despertarle, en lugar de echarse a dormir. Y quiso decirle, que sus ojos delineados de negro eran irresistibles. Pero era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado atrevido. De golpe, al darse cuenta de que para él el sexo con Sasuke aún era tan reciente que podía sentirlo por todos sus poros, mientras que para Sasuke era algo lejano, algo que había ocurrido muchas horas atrás, antes de ir a trabajar… Cuando se percató de lo que probablemente habría hecho Sasuke aquella noche en el trabajo, servir alcohol, vistiendo poquísima ropa, bailar sobre la barra, apartar hombres y mujeres cachondos de él—sintió ganas de vomitar.

 

Asintió, sin muchas ganas.

 

—Sí, será mejor que vaya a prepararme.

 

Sasuke también asintió.

 

—Y tú deberías dormir.

 

—Debo darle comida a Satoshi primero.

 

Y Naruto no pudo evitarlo, la sonrisa ancha y sincera en su rostro. Sasuke era adorable (casi tanto como Satoshi).

 

—¿Nos vemos, luego? —quiso asegurarse. Porque todo estaba bien entre ellos, ¿verdad?

 

—Claro.

 

Y apartó el nórdico, para salir de la cama de Sasuke, para recuperar su ropa perdida y—afrontar la desoladora realidad: debía abandonar aquel sueño loco de una noche y enfrentarse al día a día de nuevo, dejando a Sasuke atrás. Pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Una mano agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

 

Naruto boqueó. Y sintió el sonrojo escalarle por la nuca e instalarse en sus orejas. Le escocía un montón. Y… aún podía sentir, lejanamente, la _sensación_ de Sasuke en su interior. Y el desolador vacío. Pero—pero no cambiaría aquella sensación tan nueva, tan extraña y vergonzosa por nada en el mundo. Se sentía expuesto. Y cautivado.

 

Asintió, con torpeza. Con leve timidez. De nuevo ahí. Aquella faceta, la que solo surgía cuando los ojos de Sasuke le desnudaban el alma. Y se puso los calzoncillos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sólo quiero que seas feliz".

Mientras caminaba por las callejuelas escasamente iluminadas, con el abrigo informal (que era más elegante pero menos grueso y, por tanto, menos calentito que el que solía llevar), se dio cuenta de que aunque tenía la nariz helada se estaba _acostumbrando_ al clima. Caminaba a paso ligero, tratando de llegar pronto y huir así del frío, pero ya no temblaba al caminar, ya no le castañeaban los dientes ni se le helaban las puntas de los dedos. Hacía días que ya no se sorprendía al salir a la intemperie, de hecho, ya ni siquiera le daba importancia alguna. ¿Significaba eso que ya podía considerarse —aunque fuese— un _poquitín_ berlinés?

  


Al doblar la esquina pudo ver el cartel de neón de la entrada y el gentío apiñado en una cola desordenada frente a la puerta. El local en el trabajaba Sasuke estaba incluso más a rebosar de lo que lo recordaba. Y, aunque al acercarse a la cola de gente para entrar, al oír el lejano retumbar de la música escapando del interior cada vez que abrían la puerta, y al ver a un par de muchachas salir del local completamente borrachas (con suerte sería solo eso…), sintió un nudo anudarse en su estómago y el recelo volver a él, ya no se sintió sorprendido por nada de lo que vio. Cuando el guardia de seguridad enarcó una ceja al reconocerle y le metió para adentro sin mandarle primero a la taquilla a pagar Naruto le dejó hacer con un leve asentimiento de cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento, pero sin darle mayor importancia.

  


Aquel sábado había salido con algunos compañeros del trabajo a cenar, y luego le habían llevado al teatro a ver el musical de “El Rey León” (cortesía del jefe que había querido ir con ellos y fue quién se empeñó en llevarles al teatro porque tanto Naruto como Zamir (el chico nuevo, porque sí, efectivamente: ¡Naruto ya no era el nuevo! Con la llegada de Zamir Naruto había ascendido a _senp_ _ai_ —aunque en Alemania los rangos no tenían nada que ver con los rangos en Japón así que… Pero eso no quitaba que Naruto se sintiese mucho mejor ahora que tenía a alguien “por debajo”) no habían estado en el famoso teatro berlinés aún y según palabras literales suyas: “¡Esto es impensable! ¡No puede ser que trabajéis para mí y no conozcáis el teatro de Berlín!”, así que… sí. El Rey León). Y Naruto solo podía pensar que seguro que a su padre le habría encantado. Mientras que a él… bueno, estaba claro que era una obra espectacular—pero probablemente no lo que habría elegido ver de haber ido solo (o con Sasuke). Al salir algunos habían propuesto ir a tomar algunas cervezas pero ya era muy tarde de modo que al final disolvieron la comitiva y Naruto—Naruto se _moría_ de ganas de ver a Sasuke así que ni corto ni perezoso se había metido en el metro y allí estaba ahora, entrando en HeXe.

  


No le costó mucho encontrar a Sasuke. Aquél sábado sí estaba tras la barra del fondo, la pequeña. Él solo. Y Naruto, al verle, sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más aprisa. ¡Qué ganas de llegar hasta él! De poder contarle lo bonito que era el teatro, de proponerle que fuesen a la visita guiada al edificio algún día, de preguntarle qué era aquello tan extraño que había visto en la carta del restaurante en el que había cenado y que no había pedido por temor. Quería… quería pasar tiempo con Sasuke. A solas. Pero Sasuke estaba trabajando. Estaba trabajando y—y… ¡la madre que lo parió! ¿¡Quién se creía que era aquél gilipollas que no dejaba de agarrarle de la muñeca todo el tiempo para hablar con él mientras Sasuke intentaba llenar vasos de tubo haciendo mezclas incomprensibles de alcohol y le lanzaba miradas asesinas!? Naruto apresuró el paso, no sin que una parte recóndita de su cerebro se admirase del nivel de _multi-tasking_ del que Sasuke era capaz. Pero lo más importante en aquellos momentos era que quería a aquel tipo lejos de Sasuke YA.

  


Al llegar a la barra se hizo hueco entre la gente y se colocó justo junto a aquel tipo, empujándole con el brazo y el hombro para quitarle el privilegiado lugar frente a Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta enseguida de su presencia—entregó cuatro bebidas a un grupo de chicas que esperaban por ellas mientras reían a carcajadas y en un segundo estuvo frente a él. El otro hombre agarró su muñeca enseguida, tratando de acaparar su atención. Sasuke dio un tirón fuerte y le miró con desprecio gélido, añadiendo aún más frialdad al gesto con un par de insultos demasiado bajos. Pero el otro tipo no pareció descorazonado en lo más mínimo. Y cuando alargó el brazo de nuevo Naruto lo atrapó de un manotazo sobre la barra, apretando fuerte con su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del tipo, severos, los del tipo con los suyos, llenos de sorpresa, y de molestia. Por un momento Naruto creyó que le iba a golpear, cuando sintió el brazo bajo su fuerte agarre moverse para tratar de liberarse pero la mirada del tipo cambió de la molestia a la apreciación enseguida.

  


—¿Tú también eres asiático? —dijo, con sorpresa en la voz.

  


—¿Te pasa algo con los… _asiáticos_? —gruñó Naruto, con su voz más arisca.

  


El tipo sonrió ancho y complacido, parecía un depredador.

  


—Nada de nada —aseguró—; al contrario.

  


Naruto soltó su agarre, sin dejar de perforarle con la mirada. Estaba bastante molesto. No sabría decir con exactitud qué era, pero había algo en aquel tipo que le molestaba soberanamente. Había algo en su modo de hacer y de hablar que le hacía sentirse insultado. Y en alerta. Ni muerto iba a dejar que esa manaza volviese a tocar a Sasuke. _Ni en sueños_.

  


Se sobresaltó, cuando unos dedos tiraron de la tela en el hombro de su chaqueta, para llamarle la atención, con firmeza. Enseguida giró la cabeza hacia allí y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke.

  


—¿Qué vas a tomar? —le gritó, con aquella mirada intensa perforando a Naruto; como si el tipejo que le había estado acosando ni existiese.

  


Naruto abrió la boca para contestar. Acercándose a la barra tanto como pudo, colocándose entre ésta y el tipo, frente a Sasuke. Para separarles. Pero no sabía qué pedir. No sabía qué se bebía en lugares como el HeXe. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar a Sasuke algo vergonzosillo. Sasuke le obsequió una media sonrisa (pero Naruto sabía que no se estaba burlando de él, o no del todo) y se dio la vuelta para agarrar varias botellas del estante a sus espaldas y ponerse manos a la obra.

  


Naruto estaba tan absorto mirando a Sasuke trabajar, en su concentración fija en el vaso de Naruto, sus brazos moviéndose diestros de una botella a otra, como un alquimista que se sabía las medidas de corazón y no necesitaba medirlas ya, en la camiseta de látex negro pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, que no recordaba ya al otro tipo. No hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, totalmente _pegado_. Dos brazos musculados encasillándole contra la barra, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Y el aliento de una bestia hambrienta soplándole en la nuca.

  


—Nunca había visto a un asiático rubio antes —le dijo, vertiendo aliento en su oído.

  


Naruto sintió un escalofrío de repulsión recorrer su columna.

  


—¿Vas teñido, no?

  


Torció muy levemente el rostro, lo justo para mirarle por sobre su hombro con su mejor mirada asesina. Sakura había dicho una vez que cuando Naruto estaba cabreado sus ojos adquirían un toque animalístico que imponía respeto. Solo esperaba que funcionase esta vez. Porque de verdad se estaba cabreando, mucho.

  


— _No_ —gruñó.

  


El otro hombro acercó más su rostro al suyo.

  


—Eres una monada —gimió—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar más… _solitario_?

  


—No —cortó.

  


—Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien, qué me dices, ¿eh? —una de sus manos se soltaron de la barra para darle un azote, supuestamente juguetón, a Naruto. Pero el gesto le sobresaltó tanto que sentía su rostro comenzar a palidecer—. No te hagas de rogar, te daré la jodida de tu vida —prometió en un susurro gutural.

  


Naruto cerró los ojos un instante, quería darle una paliza a aquel desgraciado. El maldito azote había dolido como un demonio. Iba a partirle la cara.

  


Pero cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta para encararle con toda su mala hostia, una mano apareció de improviso y tiró del cuello de la camiseta del tipo con tanta fuerza que Naruto a duras penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y apartarse de en medio antes de que su torso cayese sobre la barra. Y si no fuese porque la música sonaba a un volumen bestial, Naruto estaba seguro de que habría oído el sonido del impacto. Los ojos de Sasuke ardían con un fulgor lleno de oscuridad, sus labios torcidos en una mueca aterradora. Parecía un demonio—literalmente. La iluminación roja de los focos al ritmo de la canción obscena que sonaba en aquellos momentos no ayudaba a suavizar la imagen.

  


—No le toques. El rubio es mío —gruñó con una posesividad viciosa que dejó a Naruto entre asombrado y acojonado—. Aléjate de él _ahora mismo_ —aconsejó—, o haré que te echen a golpes —amenazó. Y la amenaza sonó muy real.

  


El tipo le miró desde su posición sometida, y sonrió asqueado.

  


—Necesitas una buena follada, puta; a ver si se te bajan esos humos.

  


Sasuke le soltó. Y prosiguió a ignorarle. Terminó de verter un líquido sospechosamente verde en un par de vasos y los hizo llegar a manos de dos chicos que esperaban en una esquina, mirándose la escena con curiosidad. Y luego le tendió a Naruto el suyo. Sus ojos encontrándose, atrayéndose los unos a los otros irremediablemente, como imanes. Naruto agarró el vaso, con más lentitud de la necesaria, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen los de Sasuke en el proceso y se lamió los labios antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca. Sasuke siguió preparando bebidas, mientras le observaba de reojo: quería saber si le estaba gustando el mejunje.

  


Tras el primer sorbo de Naruto el tipo meneó su cabeza y se alzó al fin de la barra. Hizo crujir sus hombros, perforando a Sasuke con la mirada ante el obvio vacío que éste le hacía. Naruto le miró, con advertencia, con su mejor cara de asco. Y el tipo se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria, hacia la otra barra de la sala, la principal, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada lasciva. Al verle desaparecer entre el gentío que bailaba en la pista Naruto suspiró, sintiéndose algo más relajado ahora, y apoyó un codo sobre la barra, instalándose. Así podría estar cerca de Sasuke toda la noche (si es que Sasuke iba a estar trabajando en la barra todo el tiempo, claro estaba). Sorbió otro trago, saboreándolo con calma. Y sonrió.

  


Sasuke había servido ya varias copas mientras tanto (¡era realmente rápido!) y le miró con curiosidad (aunque su rostro parecería indiferente a ojos de alguien que no le conociese). Naruto le ofreció un pulgar arriba. Sasuke había puesto algún tipo de licor de café en aquella mezcla que le había dado. Y Naruto se sentía tan feliz de que Sasuke supiese cosas sobre él… porque realmente nunca le había dicho que le gustase el café… de hecho no habían hablado mucho sobre lo que les gustaba comer o beber (excepto por el ramen y aquellos platos japoneses que echaban de menos). Pero por alguna razón Sasuke recordaba que Naruto bebía café por las mañanas. Y aquello le hizo tremendamente feliz. Sasuke dejó que una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. Y, cuando pudo, se acercó a Naruto, sus manos aún preparando bebidas, eficaces—aunque durante unos momentos lo hacía deliberadamente más lento de lo que era capaz.

  


—¿Qué haces aquí?

  


Naruto metió los labios hacia adentro y los humedeció con saliva.

  


—Tenía ganas de verte —admitió, tras dilatar aquellos segundos en los que sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra unos instantes, saboreándolos.

  


Entonces Sasuke concentró su atención en las bebidas que estaba preparando y Naruto creyó que no contestaría.

  


—¿Estás bien? —dijo, de súbito, y alzó la vista de las bebidas un instante, mirándole de reojo, lleno de molestia y preocupación.

  


Naruto rió. Y asintió. Porque era difícil comunicarse bajo aquél estruendo.

  


—Gracias. Si no te hubieses metido en medio tu amigo el de seguridad me habría echado fuera por provocar una pelea —confesó.

  


Sasuke le miró algo sorprendido.

  


—No hagas tonterías. Te habría tumbado —regañó, con dureza.

  


Naruto quiso discutírselo, defender su valía como macho. Pero no merecía la pena. Posiblemente Sasuke tuviese razón.

  


Un chico llamó la atención de Sasuke, Sasuke se acercó a él enseguida.

  


—Si ese es el precio a pagar para quitártelo de encima… —bromeó Naruto, cuando Sasuke volvió a su posición, dispuesto a preparar más mezclas; aunque realmente no estaba bromeando, no del todo (pero eso Sasuke no tenía por qué saberlo).

  


Sasuke le miró con intensidad. Pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de que Sasuke se diese la vuelta para recolocar un grupo de botellas en el estante y coger otras tantas, perdiendo así la oportunidad de comprender la carga de aquella mirada.

  


  


*

  


  


Ya no recordaba cuantos vasos le había puesto Sasuke en las manos a lo largo de la noche, ni cómo, ni por qué Sasuke había logrado escaquearse de la barra, o de la pista, porque ya no sabía si Sasuke había bailado aquella noche o si solo había servido copas, porque solo recordaba aquellas horas apoyado contra la barra observando a Sasuke trabajar incansable, preparando pócimas con movimientos fluidos y veloces, con precisión y elegancia. Y las miradas que le lanzaba. Aquellos ojos negros, deliciosamente delineados mirándole con hambre. Y su propio deseo augmentar y augmentar, sin cesar, llenando su pecho y su cuerpo de un imparable calor que no remitía.

  


Recordaba, eso sí, el momento en el que sus bocas se habían unido. Vívidamente.

  


Y, lejanamente, recordaba haber estado ya encerrado en aquel cubículo alguna vez antes. El retrete no olía precisamente bien. Y, de encontrarse algo más sobrio, se habría horrorizado de saber que el suelo estaba mojado---y no precisamente de agua. Pero en aquellos momentos nada importaba, ni el lugar, ni mucho menos su estado, solamente Sasuke importaba. Sasuke y el deseo que le estaba consumiendo por dentro. La cintura de Sasuke —atrapada bajo aquella capa de látex— bajo sus manos. Los labios aterciopelados moviéndose lascivos contra los suyos. El estómago y la entrepierna de Sasuke pegados contra su cuerpo. Y los gemidos y suspiros que escapaban por la garganta de Sasuke para morir en boca de Naruto.

  


  


*

  


  


El nórdico de Sasuke era imposiblemente mullido: Naruto se sentía hundido en una nube. Los labios de Sasuke pegados a los suyos; parecían no ser capaces de despegarse el uno del otro ni un instante. Y Naruto solo podía pensar en lo perfecto que era aquello; en el cuerpo helado de Sasuke aplastando el suyo contra la mullidez, en sus propias manos bajo la ropa ajustada, calentando la piel, en el beso interminable, lleno de desesperación. No recordaba muy bien las últimas horas de la noche en HeXe ni el cómo habían llegado a casa, su cerebro lleno de vacíos aquí y allá, pero nada importaba. Solamente el saber que estaban en casa —solos— y que tenía a Sasuke todo para él.

  


Entre caricia y caricia sus dedos dieron con una cremallera oculta y despojó a Sasuke de aquella ropa perniciosa que mantenía su cuerpo helado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por transmitirle calor. Sasuke le miraba de un modo extraño, como si quiera devorarlo pero supiese que era una seta venenosa que le haría mal. Y Naruto aprovechó la pérdida de control de Sasuke, su pausa en el asalto, para acariciar su pecho desnudo, para contemplarlo con admiración, por primera vez. Sus dedos erizando la piel a su paso, provocando que la respiración de Sasuke se atorase en su garganta por la impresión, que encogiese su estómago hacia adentro, y Naruto se sentó sobre la nube, para rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke con ambos brazos, para llenar su clavícula de besos. Las manos de Sasuke tironeando suavemente de su pelo, como un gato amasando una manta, pequeños suspiros —tan sensuales que estaban al borde entre el suspiro y alguna otra cosa— escapando de sus labios cada vez que los labios de Naruto humedecían y daban calor a alguna parte de piel aún intacta. Naruto besó su clavícula. Besó sus hombros. Y cuando las caderas de Sasuke se fundieron con las suyas, a horcajadas sobre él, y comenzaron una lasciva danza, le miró por entre sus pestañas entornadas y suspiró el nombre de Sasuke con urgencia. La mirada de Sasuke volviéndose débil y asustadiza ante el encuentro de almas; la timidez jamás llegando a su cuerpo que no dejó de moverse sobre el de Naruto ni un instante. Naruto alzó ambas manos, para sostener los hombros de Sasuke, para retenerle algo inclinado sobre él—quería llegar a su boca; y le besó, largo y profundo. Sasuke derritiéndose en sus manos. Su cuerpo perdiendo la coordinación, moviéndose con torpeza.

  


—Sasuke, —susurró.

  


Sasuke bajó la mirada. Sus dedos tirando de la tela de la camiseta de manga larga de Naruto, tratando de encontrarse con el dobladillo de la costura, para quitársela y exponer su torso. Naruto besó bajo su mandíbula, bajo la oreja, susurrándole aire cálido.

  


—Quiero verte desnudo —se quejó Naruto.

  


Sasuke acarició su espalda, helándole la piel al paso de sus dedos. Agachó la cabeza, sus labios rozando su mejilla.

  


—No tienes que pedirlo. Quítamelo todo —ordenó.

  


Y Naruto se impulsó con sus caderas para dar la vuelta a sus posiciones, para hundir a Sasuke en la nube que era su nórdico. Sasuke torció su cuello, mirándole de refilón, ofreciéndose con sensualidad. Sus propias manos recorriendo su torso hasta llegar al botón del pantalón que se ceñía a su cuerpo—pero Naruto las apartó del camino, y desabrochó aquel obsceno pantalón con las suyas propias. Tiró de él, y de la ropa interior, del ridículo tanga que Sasuke llevaba puesto, hasta que los tuvo a la altura de las rodillas de Sasuke. Solo entonces se inclinó, tras una pausa para observarle sin pudor alguno, y besó su estómago, y sus costillas—sus manos sujetando los costados de Sasuke. Besó su boca, profundo y asertivo, y Sasuke rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, fuerte, pegando sus pechos. Estaban tan imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro que Naruto sentía el corazón de Sasuke palpitar contra él. Besó su sien, y su frente; sus dedos acariciando el brazo de Sasuke, y su hombro.

  


—Te deseo tanto —le confesó, contra los labios—. No podía aguantarme las ganas de verte.

  


Sasuke enterró los dedos entre su cabello, despeinándole con brusquedad, aferrándose a él con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y Naruto le represalió mordisqueándole, flojito, el labio inferior.

  


—Te mueres de ganas —gimió, su mirada oscura—, de follarme.

  


Naruto unió sus bocas, en un beso duro. Porque no era así. Y Sasuke parecía no querer entenderlo.

  


—Fóllame —exigió—. Fóllame, Naruto.

  


Los labios de Sasuke enrojecidos por la brusquedad de los últimos besos; su mirada ansiosa. Y su cuerpo, al fin, bajo el de Naruto, recuperando calor. Las manos de Naruto colándose entre ambos, para desabrochar sus propios pantalones, para bajárselos—su erección adolorida. Y al liberar su cuerpo de la compresión mantuvo el espacio suficiente, el mínimo, entre las caderas de ambos para poder aliviar la tensión en su pene, para darle unas cuantas sacudidas bien dadas, antes de volver a juntar sus caderas con las de Sasuke, antes de apoyar todo su peso sobre él. Sasuke gimió, desesperado, incapaz de moverse: sus piernas atadas a la altura de las rodillas por su propio pantalón, su torso inmovilizado bajo el de Naruto. Solamente sus manos tenían la libertad de moverse a su antojo. Pero cuando Naruto juntó su hombría con la de él, cuando colocó sus caderas adrede, en el buen ángulo, y comenzó a moverse, despacio, provocando una fricción tortuosa y enloquecedora al atrapar sus penes entre sus vientres, los testículos de los dos aplastándose unos a otros, golpeando entre sí cuando daba un empujón más enérgico, Sasuke perdió la fuerza en las manos y se limitó a afianzarlas en los hombros de Naruto, agarrándose a él como un niño pequeño en brazos de su padre. Y Naruto lo vio enseguida, la mirada temerosa de Sasuke, sus labios entreabiertos, observándole sin parpadear, atrapado por su imagen, completamente a su merced—y algo se retorció dolorosamente en su interior. Sus manos agarrando las de Sasuke, con torpeza, sin cesar sus movimientos, entrelazando sus dedos, tratando de transmitirle confianza, y calor. Podía sentirla, la erección de Sasuke, deslizándose contra la suya, húmeda de presemen. Sus ojos fijos en los de él, sosteniendo sus manos contra sus hombros con fuerza.

  


Y el alcohol le había arrebatado cualquier filtro que su mente emplease habitualmente para hacerle parecer alguien responsable, y, extrañamente, le había abierto la mente y le estaba regalando la capacidad de comprenderlo todo tan fácilmente, que las palabras salieron solas, con la mayor naturalidad.

  


—Eres capaz de apartarme, Sasuke —susurró, contra sus labios—. Empújame fuerte y me alejarás de ti enseguida —su mirada enfrentando a la de Sasuke, con severidad, con serenidad. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y movió los labios un instante, sin lograr articular palabras—. No eres un niño indefenso —aseguró, con suavidad en la voz—, y yo no soy un adulto todopoderoso—. Sasuke cerró los ojos, su labio inferior tembló unos instantes, y entonces sus dedos devolvieron el agarre, aferrándose a las manos de Naruto con desesperación. Sasuke suspiró. Y gimió.

  


Y entonces Naruto sintió un estremecimiento, sus testículos dolorosamente prietos. Besó el cuello de Sasuke, llenándolo de suspiros y necias palabras. Y en breve se corrió contra él.

  


Sasuke rió. Se burló de él por correrse tan pronto. Y rodeó su torso con sus brazos, manteniéndole cerca, mientras se movía contra Naruto, mientras trataba de serpentear contra él, de luchar a contracorriente con los movimientos incesantes y, ahora erráticos, del propio Naruto. Hasta que Naruto se apartó un poco, un gimoteo ahogado en su garganta—había abusado demasiado de su propio pene, ahora hipersensible al contacto. Sasuke agarró su erección, sus ojos fijos en los de Naruto, que yacía a su lado, pegado a él, su brazo libre aún rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto, y se masturbó sin piedad hasta que su cuerpo se alzó de la cama en un medio arco y se corrió. Naruto le abrazó, manteniéndole cerca, juntando sus bocas y sus torsos llenos de semen. Y liberó a Sasuke de la prisión de sus pantalones ajustados cuando decidió que debían rodar por la cama hasta lograr colarse bajo el nórdico, ambos pegados el uno al otro, ambos tan desnudos como habían venido al mundo.

  


  


*

  


  


La ducha en casa de Sasuke se había alargado más de lo previsto. Una cándida ducha compartida se había vuelto una larga sesión de caricias—un largo y sensual deshacerse de las respectivas erecciones matutinas. Pero, por una vez, a Naruto no le importaba. Porque no tenía prisa: era una bonita mañana de sábado. Sasuke, sin embargo, sí debería ir a trabajar aquella noche… y a Naruto le había sabido mal despertarle, quitarle horas de sueño, pero había sido incapaz de escapar de la cama de Sasuke sin llevárselo con él. Sasuke, de todos modos, parecía muy conforme: él mismo había abierto los ojos cuando Naruto había besado la comisura de sus labios a modo de buenos días, mientras intentaba escapar del lío de extremidades en el que habían fusionado sus cuerpos mientras dormían, y había atrapado su cintura para llenarle la baja espalda de besos cuando Naruto trataba de calzarse los zapatos.

  


Pero en casa de Sasuke no había comida (excepto comida para Satoshi que había sido el primero y único en desayunar) de modo que se habían mudado, —Sasuke en pijama, Naruto vistiendo su ropa del día anterior—, al piso de Naruto (Satoshi había ido con ellos también, claro—mamá Sasuke le había cargado en brazos a través del balcón). Y Sasuke permanecía ahora sentado en el único taburete, junto a la mesa de la cocina, observando a Naruto trastear con sartenes y cafeteras con gran interés. Satoshi había saltado de sus brazos hacía unos minutos y había desaparecido: estaba investigando la casa de Naruto. Y Naruto, Naruto cocinaba relajado y en calma, sintiendo una calidez y excitación especiales al saberse el foco de la atención y mirada de Sasuke.

  


—¿Te gusta la mermelada de albaricoque? Sino tengo una de frutos rojos en aquél armario de ahí —dijo, señalándolo con la espátula para que Sasuke fuese a investigar sus contenidos. Pero Sasuke no se movió.

  


—La probaré.

  


Naruto se sorprendió.

  


—¿Nunca has comido mermelada de albaricoque?

  


Sasuke no respondió. O no verbalmente, por lo menos, y como Naruto estaba de espadas a él venían a ser lo mismo una que otra.

  


—Está muy buena, ya verás. ¡Queda muy bien con la mantequilla! —explicó, animado—. Aunque tú no comes de eso —se corrigió al caer en cuenta—, así que… supongo que con las tostadas a secas también estará rica.

  


—Los dulces no son lo mío —dijo Sasuke, sin inflexión alguna en la voz—, pero lo probaré.

  


Naruto se detuvo en seco y le miró por sobre un hombro un instante.

  


—Nada que venga de los animales… y nada que sea demasiado dulce… —se quejó—. ¿Pero qué voy a darte, Sasuke?

  


Sasuke respondió con un gruñido que Naruto no supo interpretar.

  


—Espero que por lo menos te gusten las gachas de avena con miel y canela…?

  


—Sin miel —respondió Sasuke, de inmediato.

  


Naruto hizo una pausa.

  


—Oh, mierda, es cierto —se reprendió—. Con… ¿compota de manzana? ¿Azúcar de caña?

  


—Solo canela está bien.

  


Naruto exhaló. Aquello era complicado. Necesitaba comprar un par de libros buenos de recetas veganas, o se pasaría la vida alimentando a Sasuke con los platos más sosos del planeta.

  


La vida…

  


¡¿La vida!?

  


¡ _Oh_ , madre del amor hermoso! ¡La vida! ¡Pero si se acababan de conocer!

  


Su cabeza estaba yendo a una velocidad imposible. La realidad no podía seguirle el ritmo a sus expectativas. Aquello era absurdo. Necesitaba mensajear a Sakura. Que alguien le ayudase a calmarse y bajarse un poco del carro. Porque si seguía así se iba a estrellar. Pero, ¿podría alguien culparle por aquello? Estaba convencido, sinceramente convencido, de que quería a Sasuke a su lado. Para siempre. Lo había dicho muy en serio, aquel día, en el sofá, que no tenía intención alguna de soltar a Sasuke. Y aquella vez ni siquiera se habían acostado juntos aún, ni siquiera había podido ver aquella inseguridad tan terrible que residía en lo más profundo de la mirada de Sasuke cuando Naruto le arropaba y le miraba directo y sin tapujos.

  


—Sasuke,

  


Sus manos sosteniendo el cazo mientras repartía las gachas en dos boles idénticos con la cuchara de madera. El olor del café impregnando la estancia.

  


—¿Saldrías conmigo?

  


Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada curiosa de Sasuke, cuando se dio la vuelta para depositar los boles en la mesa de la cocina.

  


—¿A dónde?

  


Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Quería reír. Y llorar. Sasuke no se había enterado de nada. Le ofreció una cuchara, y rebuscó en el armario dos tazas, para servirse café, para verter agua ardiendo en la de Sasuke y hundir en ella una bolsita de infusión.

  


—Me gustaría ir al teatro contigo —dijo, mientras colocaba las tostadas en dos platos y buscaba en la nevera la mantequilla y la mermelada—. Pero no me refería a eso.

  


Espolvoreó algo de canela en las gachas de ambos. Y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke. Al mirarle con insistencia Sasuke tomó una cucharada. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón le daba un inmenso placer verle comer. Tal vez era, una vez más, aquel sentimiento sobreprotector que se había adueñado de él desde aquel día.

  


—Están muy buenas —susurró Sasuke, reticente.

  


Y Naruto le dio un golpe en el hombro.

  


—¡No seas huraño! Si te gusta dilo sin reparos, cretino —le amonestó con una gran sonrisa, lleno de buen humor.

  


Y se dio media vuelta, para ir a buscar una silla y poder sentarse —al volver a la cocina— a desayunar él también. Una vez aposentado observó los labios de Sasuke acariciar la cuchara al extraerla de su boca—le daban ganas de acariciar su mejilla. Además de sexy… era estúpidamente adorable y aquello era un poco extraño viniendo de un hombre tan apuesto y distante. Sasuke le miró.

  


—Sasuke, sal conmigo —repitió, serio.

  


Enseguida algo mutó en la mirada de Sasuke. Y, muy despacio, depositó la cuchara en el bol.

  


—Yo no…

  


—Sí, sí —le cortó—. No te comprometes y no tienes novios serios. Ya lo sé.

  


Sasuke cuadró la mandíbula.

  


—Pero ambos sabemos que esto es más… _serio_ de lo que _quieres admitir_.

  


La mirada de Sasuke se tornó dura.

  


Naruto inhaló. Tratando de relajarse, de tomárselo con calma y serenidad. Sabía cómo era Sasuke, y no iba a poder cambiarle—ni tampoco quería. Sasuke era como era. Con sus virtudes y defectos. Y Naruto le amaba así. Sí, _le amaba_ —cada día que pasaba lo tenía más claro, cada día se enamoraba un poco más de aquel hombre—y aquello era imparable.

  


—¿No quieres, por lo menos, darnos una oportunidad? ¿Darte la oportunidad de _intentarlo_?

  


Ante el silencio de Sasuke Naruto comenzó a desmenuzar una esquina de su tostada con los dedos. Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo eterno. Y comenzaba a ser angustiante. Sasuke, además, no le miraba a los ojos—prefería mirar la taza de infusión (estaba claro que era mucho más interesante que Naruto, sep—y Naruto se esforzó por no sentirse herido por ello).

  


—Si acepto… comenzarás a tomarte libertades innecesarias y--

  


Sasuke cerró los ojos, suspiró.

  


—Con el tiempo comenzarás a recortar mi libertad.

  


Naruto frunció las cejas.

  


—Así ya estamos bien —farfulló, aunque no sonó realmente seguro de ello.

  


Pero Naruto ignoró su afirmación. Las palabras anteriores de Sasuke le habían impactado mucho más.

  


—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No voy a recortar tu libertad! ¿Cómo podría siquiera--? ¡Claro que no! —colocó el codo sobre la mesa, para poder apoyar la frente contra la palma de su mano, exasperado—. Sasuke, te estoy pidiendo que te comprometas conmigo, no que te conviertas en mi propiedad.

  


Y solo entonces los ojos de Sasuke se reencontraron con los suyos.

  


—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, ¡más faltaría! Tu vida es solo tuya. Yo solo… quiero que me permitas compartirla contigo, la mía quiero decir, y que tú compartas la tuya conmigo también--

  


Sasuke pareció sumirse en un estado meditabundo, su mirada perdida, sus dientes masticando despacio la corteza de una tostada desnuda.

  


Naruto se rascó el cuello y fijó sus ojos en la tostada en boca de Sasuke.

  


—¿No vas a echarle nada?

  


—¿Hm? —ni siquiera le miró.

  


—A la tostada.

  


—Hm.

  


Naruto inhaló profundo, sin hacer ruido, para aserenar su mente, y le observó. Sasuke en pijama, sentado en su cocina, comiéndose el desayuno que él había preparado… y podía verlo, con claridad, que aquella imagen se le antojaba _tan correct_ _a_. Era como si Sasuke estuviese en el lugar en el que debía estar. Quiso estirar el brazo, para tocar los dedos de la mano libre de Sasuke, que descansaban inertes sobre la mesa. Incluso con aquel aspecto de muñeco de trapo inexpresivo y elusivo que mostraba Sasuke en aquel momento le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Su cabello desordenado, aún húmedo, cayendo sobre su frente y sus orejas le daba el aspecto juvenil que le correspondía a su edad, le despojaba de una parte de aquel aire sensual que solía vestir Sasuke. La ausencia de maquillaje ayudaba también. Sasuke era realmente joven, posiblemente, a un nivel emocional, incluso más de lo que correspondía a su edad.

  


—Oye, Sasuke,

  


—¿Hm?

  


—¿Por qué no dejas tu trabajo?

  


La mirada de Sasuke contra la suya al instante. Sus ojos negros perforándole con alevosía. Llenos de furia.

  


—¿Te has oído bien? —gruñó tras un pesado silencio.

  


Naruto comprendió su error enseguida. Pero estaba convencido.

  


—Solo quiero que tengas una mejor calidad de vida, Sasuke —explicó, con toda la calma que podía mantener—. No tiene que ser ahora, claro que no. Pero no vas a poder trabajar allí toda la vida, eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo, ¿eh? Solo estaba pensando que… estaría bien si comienzas a barajar alternativas—o simplemente a pensar en ello. En que existen otras posibilidades.

  


—Vete a la mierda.

  


Naruto cerró los ojos. Exhaló.

  


—Sasuke, no te lo tome--

  


—¡¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome!? —Sasuke alzó la voz, y se puso en pie. Sus ojos hervían de rabia.

  


Naruto alejó su silla de la mesa también.

  


—Sasuke,

  


—¡Te acabo de decir que no quiero que me controles! ¿¡Y me sales con esto?! ¡¡Vete a la puta mierda, Naruto!! ¡Vete a la mierda!

  


—Sasuke, escúchame--

  


—¡No! ¡Me voy! —y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, sus pasos llenos de rabia—. ¡Satoshi! ¿Dónde estás?

  


Naruto miró el desayuno a medio comer en la mesa. Sasuke a duras penas había llegado a tomarse la mitad. Pero él tampoco sentía ya hambre.

  


Se puso en pie y siguió a Sasuke. A su dormitorio. Satoshi se había enroscado en su cama y dormía plácidamente, una de sus orejas enfocada hacia la puerta, hacia Sasuke, el resto de él ignorándole por completo. Sasuke le miraba, inmóvil.

  


Naruto no se detuvo en el umbral.

  


—Te quiero,

  


Rodeó el tenso cuerpo de Sasuke con sus brazos.

  


—Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

  


Los hombros de Sasuke tuvieron un pequeño espasmo, en tensión. Pero no se zafó del abrazo, no apartó los brazos de Naruto en su pecho, reteniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

  


—¿Pensarás en ello? ¿En si quieres darnos la oportunidad de salir juntos _oficialmente_?

  


Satoshi bostezó. Se puso en cuatro y arqueó el lomo con toda la ceremonia. Y Naruto pensó que Sasuke aprovecharía el momento y le apartaría y tomaría a Satoshi en sus brazos para irse y dejarle allí solo y arrepentido. Pero no se movió. Satoshi se dio la media vuelta y siguió durmiendo, dándoles, ahora, la espalda.

  


—No lo sé —murmuró Sasuke.

  


Naruto asintió. Y estrechó, un poco más, el abrazo por detrás que le estaba dando a Sasuke.

  


—Esperaré —prometió.


End file.
